4 RETO HHT 2013 CON SABOR A LIMÓN
by Harmony hasta la tumba
Summary: Prepárate para recibir una descarga infinita de emociones demasiado fuertes para tu corazón, ven y se parte de nuestra familia. NOTA: Recuerda votar por tu OS favorito en el poll que encontrarás en nuestro perfil.
1. Bienvenida

**"Always Go With You"**

Harmony Hasta la Tumba, tiene el honor de darte la bienvenida a este 4° Reto del 2013, donde esperamos, puedas pasar un agradable momento de lectura lleno de emociones que las escritoras de este reto se han propuesto a hacértelas saber y sentir con sus hermosas palabras.

Antes de continuar, debo mencionarte a ti lector que este es un espacio dedicado a la pareja Harry y Hermione, por lo tanto, se te hace mención de que si no gustas de esta pareja que JK lamentablemente no dejó en ese epílogo (pero nosotros obramos por pensar en lo contrario) hagas el favor de salir de este lugar ya que lo único que encontrarás serán escritos de ellos dos juntos tal y como debió ser.

Harmony Hasta la Tumba, más que un grupo, es una familia por lo que te pedimos amablemente que no traigas contigo intentos de provocación alguna. Nosotros nos destacamos por respetar el gusto de cada quien dado que esto es una libertad de expresión que es un derecho.

Evítanos la pena de estarte diciendo nuevamente que cada quien tiene un punto de opinión diferente y que cada quien se crea su propio espacio para expresarlo.

Nosotros hemos hecho el nuestro, por lo tanto, amablemente te pedimos: Respeto.

Ahora bien, si llegaste a este punto de lectura y tu corazón y pensamiento siguen siendo Harmony, nuevamente te damos la cálida bienvenida al 4° Reto HhT 2013 Modalidad: _"Con sabor a Limón"_

Sí, lo leíste bien: "_Con Sabor a Limón_"

Este nuevo reto, consiste en escribir un One donde las participantes desaten su talento que ocasionen estragos cardíacos a quienes las leen; así que prepárate para recibir una buena dosis de subidas de temperatura y palpitaciones rápidas en tu corazón, pues te presentamos a las participantes y sus Ones:

*** Yunypotter19** con su One titulado: _"¿Sueños o pesadillas apasionadas? Na, tortura pura y dura"_

* **Nenasfashion** con su One titulado: _"Just to be close to you"_

* **NadiaMonster** con su One titulado: _"Valientes"_

* **Francisamy** Granger con su One titulado: _"Seductive dance"_

* **Anahí Granger** con su One titulado: _"El Décimo Mandamiento"_

* **Lightning Lockhart/ Pequeña Her** con su One titulado: _"Simphony of the Night"_

* **Paogranger y Syzygygalaxia** con su One titulado: _"La Cita Perfecta"_

* **TlalGalaxia **con su One titulado: _"Tabula Rasa"_

Estas hermosísimas autoras de increíbles letras se han dado a la tarea de relatar un One donde desencadenen un sinfín de emociones para ti, lector.

Cada una muestra una forma diferente de echar a volar a la imaginación y sucumbir aquellas fantasías y situaciones que te ponen los vellitos de la piel en punta y enardecen el interior de todo mortal.

Todas ellas participan para ganarse el limón más ácido, pero por sobre todo, el aplauso y halago tuyo.

Recuerda que esto es un reto y por lo tanto, hay un ganador que **tú puedes apoyar**.

_En caso de querer participar en darle el limón más ácido a tú One o escritora favorita, te sugerimos que mandes un __**MP**__ a este perfil y nombres quien, para ti, debe tener el limón más ácido._

Además, te invitamos a enviarles un **MP** para aplaudir y halagar su esfuerzo en escribir tan bellos One's; en cada capítulo de esta sección te proporcionaremos su perfil en caso de querer hacerle saber tus palabras.

También te hacemos la invitación de formar parte de esta gran familia que solo busca expandir su amor por Harry y Hermione, las almas gemelas que JK debió dejar juntas y que nosotros nos encargamos de eso a pesar de los comentarios de los demás.

En caso de querer ser parte de nuestra familia, por favor, has llegar un MP a este perfil y nosotros nos pondremos en contacto contigo.

Disfruta este viaje de nuevas historias.

_Comencemos…_


	2. OS1- Sueños o pesadillas apasionadas?

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling y no buscamos lucrar con ellos, solo hacer saber al mundo que el verdadero amor nace de una amistad.**

* * *

**¿Sueños o pesadillas apasionadas?**

**_Sumary:_** Cansada de ser tratada como una biblioteca andante y dispuesta a conseguir más atención de Ron, Hermione se propone averiguar qué desea él exactamente, pero tras conseguir infiltrarse en el cuarto de los chicos y trazar un plan, cierta gatita termina confundiéndose de cama. ¿Qué ocasionará eso en el ocupante de la misma?

**_Nombre de autor Facebook:_** Rosy Martínez

**_Nombre Fanficcion:_** yunypotter19

**_Link del perfíl en Fanficción:_** u/973396/yunypotter19

* * *

Hermione Granger, era conocida como la mejor estudiante de todo Hogwarts, la más inteligente, aquella a la que acudir cuando se tenía algún problema, fuese de la magnitud que fuese, de la temática que cualquiera precisase.

Es decir, era la biblioteca andante más solicitada de todo el colegio y por ello era popular. Una popularidad que la estaba cansando pues a sus diecisiete años y tras ayudar a su mejor amigo en la derrota del mago más tenebroso del mundo, nadie la veía como ella estaba deseando ser vista.

Era cierto que Ron le había tomado interés e incluso, que ahora estaban en una relación, no obstante no era suficiente, su relación no contaba con la chispa que veía entre Harry y Ginny cuando los veía juntos.

Es cierto que últimamente su pareja de amigos estaban cada vez más desligados, pero dios, los comienzos habían sido una tortura para ella y para Ron, ni te cuento.

Habían terminado por alejarse de la feliz y apasionada pareja, mientras que la razón de Ron, era que no quería ser testigo de los intercambios de saliva de su mejor amigo y su hermana menor, su problema era bien diferente y menos inocente.

Cada vez que veía la manera en que esos dos se devoraban uno al otro, sentía envidia por no tener lo mismo con Ron. Cualquiera pensaría que estarían ansiosos por estar uno con el otro, sin embargo no parecía ser el caso y ella sentía que si no hacía algo, se terminaría por volver loca.

Lo que nunca sospecharía, es que su plan, serviría para volver su vida un pequeño e inestable caos, y no sólo la suya propia, sino la de los tres que ocupaban sus pensamientos también.

La verdad es que llevaba un buen tiempo estudiando un montón de cosas para hacer, todo para conseguir llamar más y más la atención de Ron, pero no había conseguido que eso sucediese y la verdad es que le crispaba los nervios, así que se preguntó de qué manera, ella, podría averiguar lo que Ron deseaba para conseguir avanzar un paso más.

Y a su extraordinaria mente sólo se le ocurrió una cosa, ¿dónde podría Ron expresar sin temor todos sus deseos y fantasías?, sólo existía un lugar en todo Hogwarts donde su novio haría tal cosa, en su cuarto, acompañado de sus amigos.

¿Y cómo entrar y enterarse de todo sin que él la descubriese?, su primera opción había sido acudir a Harry, él era sin duda la mejor fuente de información que podía encontrar sobre Ron, pero su mejor amigo o no sabía nada, o se había negado a hablar con ella de esos temas.

Debía estar agradecida en parte, pues no deseaba hablar con Harry de temas tan íntimos, exponer su vida amorosa o privada ante Harry, creía que ya sería un paso demasiado íntimo en su estrecha relación.

Ni siquiera con Ginny había tenido el valor de tratar esos asuntos, y eso que era una chica como ella, y por lo que ambos tórtolos dejaban entrever en sus encuentros, ellos ya no eran unos inexpertos en el asunto, sin embargo, no dejaba de ser la hermana menor de su novio, por lo que resultaba incluso más embarazoso.

Así que tras mucho pensar y descartar la ayuda de Harry, una que seguro no le brindaría, pensó en pedirle la capa de invisibilidad, pero tras un cuestionario por parte de su mejor amigo, (que podía ser comparado como un interrogatorio del FBI), para saber por qué deseaba la capa, terminó por irse y decirle que daba igual, que encontraría otra maldita forma.

Y la encontró; después de todo, no era una sabelotodo por nada, desde hacía varios años se había interesado bastante en la transformación avanzada, sobre todo en la rama dedicada a los animagos.

Desde que conoció a Sirius y al resto para ser exactos, sin embargo y pese a todas sus investigaciones, nunca se había atrevido a llevar el proceso acabo, ¿había llegado el momento de intentarlo al fin?, quizás debía hablar con alguien antes, alguien que la asesorara y la ayudara si la cosa iba mal, pero ¿en quién confiar?, realmente prefería que eso fuese un secreto, su vergonzoso secreto, pues si alguno de sus amigos se enteraba de su plan, sin duda acabaría muy mal parada.

Sin embargo y tras dos meses, ahí estaba, sentada en uno de los sillones, viendo con sus ojos ámbares todo a su alrededor y sabiendo que nadie podía reconocerla, sólo otro ser en la estancia no le quitaba los ojos de encima y realmente deseaba que al igual que con Sirius, su gato supiera que era una animaga, no quería tener problemas con su propia mascota.

Nunca creyó posible que ella terminaría convirtiéndose en una pequeña y castaña gatita de orejas pequeñas y ojos ámbares grandes, con una pequeña y rosada naricita y más pequeña que los otros y otras gatas que paseaban por el castillo.

Estaba mirando todo con su espabilada mirada y abarcando todo desde esa posición, en cuanto el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió, prestó toda su atención al mismo, para ver a quienes entraban.

Enseguida reconoció a todos sus compañeros de clase y entre ellos distinguió a su novio y a su mejor amigo.

El segundo, al ver a su mascota, le dedicó una media sonrisa y acarició la cabeza de Crookshanks:

— ¿Y dónde se supone que se encuentra tú ama?, llevo todo el día sin verla.

Escuchó que preguntaba éste con cierta curiosidad y mirando todo a su alrededor, sin duda buscándola a ella, lo que menos imaginó es que su propio gato fuera a traicionarla, pero el muy granuja maulló y saltó de su sillón hacía el que ella ocupaba, sin dudar un segundo, comenzó a darse topetes contra ella.

Eso atrajo la atención de Harry hacia ella, quien al recibir la verde mirada de su amigo sintió un escalofrío, ¿la reconocería él?

—Vaya, vaya, ¡mira esto, Ron!, parece que hasta Crookshanks ha encontrado una novia. ¿Lo sabrá Hermione ya?

Ron miró a ambos gatos con el ceño fruncido y seguidamente se sentó en el sillón que antes ocupaba su gato.

— Realmente me importa muy poco lo que ese maldito gato haga o deje de hacer. ¿Dónde se habrá metido esta chica?

Harry se encogió de hombros y se sentó en otro de los sillones:

— ¿Has mirado ya en todos los sitios posibles?

— Todos, realmente no sé lo que le pasa últimamente, está actuando muy rara.

— ¿Rara?, ¿a qué te refieres?

— Sí, rara. Desde hace unos días casi no la veo y cuando lo hago está con unos pelos de loca impresionantes, no habla casi nada conmigo y siempre la veo corre que te corre de un lado para otro.

— Eso para mí es lo normal en ella, ¿estás seguro de que no estaba en la biblioteca?, seguramente esté estresada por que se acercan los exámenes finales, ya sabes cómo se pone con todas estas cosas, recuerda los TIMOS.

— Sí, miré en la biblioteca, fue el primer lugar que revisé, pero ni rastro y según me dijo la bibliotecaria, lleva varios días sin pasar por allí. Tengo el presentimiento de que está tramando algo.

— ¿Algo?

Cuestionó Harry desconcertado, Ron miró a su mejor amigo por unos segundos y suspirando se acercó a él.

— Verás, es que últimamente está algo rara, parece que quiere algo más.

Harry frunció el ceño sin comprender de qué le estaba hablando Ron.

— Perdona, pero ¿qué quieres decir con "algo más"?

— Pues eso, Harry, _algo más;_ que sólo besarnos ya no le parece suficiente.

Ante esa frase Harry detuvo las caricias que le estaba proporcionando a Crookshanks y miró a Ron seriamente-

— Bueno, ¿y por qué no?

Ron suspiró.

— Sí, yo quiero. El problema es que ella no es lo que yo esperaba.

Harry hizo una mueca con su rostro que la hizo mirarlo con interés, para seguidamente declarar.

— Bien, no todo es como uno lo espera, pero eso no entiendo que tiene que ver.

Ron se quedó sumido en un silencio algo incómodo y miró a su alrededor para después susurrar:

— ¿Podría hacerte una pregunta? –Harry miró hacía Ron con cierto interés y asintió, Ron enrojeció y acercándose un poco inquirió:— ¿Una muy, pero muy personal?

Harry se apartó un poco.

— ¿Cómo de personal? — Preguntó con cautela, Ron miró a su alrededor:

— Mejor ir al cuarto.

Sin esperar a que Harry dijera sí o no, Ron tiró de su mejor amigo y a rastras prácticamente, lo llevó hasta su cuarto, ella tuvo que correr bastante para seguirlos y colarse en el cuarto antes de que Ron cerrara la puerta con un fuerte portazo.

Seguidamente empujó a Harry en la que supuso sería su cama, y Ron tomó asiento en la suya propia, la más cercana a la ventana. Ella se subió al alfeizar de la misma y miró a su alrededor con curiosidad, sin duda todos los chicos eran iguales, un desastre.

Rodó los ojos algo hastiada y se dispuso a escuchar la conversación de esos dos:

— Bien, ya estamos encerrados, ¿qué se supone que es?

— ¿Cómo te imaginas a Hermione?

— ¿Imaginarla?, ¿a qué te refieres?

— Bueno, ya sabes, en lo personal, en la intimidad, ¿cómo crees que sería ella?

Ambos, tanto ella como Harry miraron a Ron alarmados, ¿qué demonios preguntaba?

— ¿De qué estás hablando Ron?, yo no me imagino a Hermione de ninguna manera, ella es…

— Sí, lo sé, tu mejor amiga, casi tú hermana, pero aun así, estoy seguro que al igual que todos te la has tenido que imaginar. Quiero decir, alguna vez te has tenido que preguntar cómo sería ella en la intimidad de una recámara.

— ¡Por Merlín! —Harry se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación— No, Ron, no he pensado en ello nunca, diablos, ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

— Bueno, pues yo sí me la he imaginado.

— Es normal, maldita sea, es tu novia, es de esperarse, pero yo…

— Eres hombre Harry, sino lo has hecho, sería muy raro.

— Raro nada, maldita sea, me he imaginado a tú hermana Ron, pero nunca a Hermione, eso es, raro, no sé…—negó rápidamente y agregó: — Definitivamente no.

Terminó gruñendo por lo bajo.

Ron suspiró, en ese preciso instante la puerta se abrió, y sus compañeros de cuarto entraron en la estancia.

— ¡Aquí estabais!, bien, así podremos hablar un poco de quiddich.

Enfadada porque habían interrumpido la charla de esos dos, Hermione, fulminó a los recién llegados, pero Ron los recibió de manera distinta:

—Mira tú, ahora podré asegurarme de esto, entrad y cerrar la puerta, seguramente vosotros me serviréis más que este castrati.

— ¿A quién llamas castrati?

Inquirió molesto Harry, pero Ron lo ignoró, todos los otros entraron en la estancia, Seamus, y Dean ocuparon un lugar cada uno en la cama de Ron, mientras que Neville se sentó en la que antes ocupaba Harry, el cual se tiró en la cama y se tumbó boca arriba.

Para Hermione fue evidente que este no estaba muy contento que digamos.

— ¿Y en qué se supone que te podemos ayudar y Harry no?

El recién nombrado chistó con fastidio, y Ron inquirió:

— Nuestra monja asegura que nunca se ha imaginado a Hermione en la intimidad, y yo necesito saber qué es exactamente lo que piensa de ella en ese sentido.

Seamus y Dean intercambiaron una mirada, pero la que más llamó la atención de Hermione, fue la mirada que Neville le echaba a Harry

— Bueno, es su mejor amiga, sería comprensible.

Escuchó que decía Neville:

— Bien, pongamos que puede ser, algo que realmente no me creo, pero da igual, ¿vosotros os la habéis imaginado en alguna ocasión?

Harry miró de reojo hacía sus compañeros, al igual que Hermione, esta última seguramente estaría roja sino fuera porque las gatitas no podían enrojecer, otro que no podía estar más avergonzado era Neville.

— Bien, es evidente que la respuesta es sí, ¿y bien?, ¿cómo creéis que ella es?

Hermione apartó la mirada de todos mirando tras la ventana, ¿cómo demonios se le había ocurrido escuchar esas cosas?

— Si te guías por lo que la conocemos, realmente yo me la imagino muy sexy y cariñosa—. Inquirió Seamus, al mirar a su compañero, Dean rompió a reír.

— ¿Cariñosa?, bien, no veo a Hermione de ese estilo.

— ¿Y por qué no? —Preguntó con interés Neville, para después agregar: — Yo también la imagino de ese estilo, quiero decir, ella es bastante buena, ¿por qué no habría de ser así en ese aspecto también?

— No, si no dudo que sea buena, sin embargo, ¡vamos chicos!, todos conocemos a Hermione, no sería de ese tipo, con la única que parece ser cariñosa es con Harry, y bueno, contigo Ron.

Ron frunció el ceño unos instantes y negó:

— Tampoco me imagino a Hermione siendo así, cariñosa y todo lo demás.

— Entonces, según tú, Dean, ¿cómo sería Hermione?

Dean guiñó un ojo y sonrió de medio lado:

— Yo veo a una pequeña a la que enseñar algo que desconoce, sería una buena alumna. Ya me entendéis.

Los otros tres rompieron a reír, mientras ella hacía que su pequeña nariz se removiera con fastidio y entrecerraba sus grandes ojos, ¿qué se supone que significaba eso?

— Bueno, mira tú, eso no se me había ocurrido, pero posiblemente será así, después de todo a ella siempre le ha gustado recibir buenas clases.

— ¡Por Merlín!

De un salto Harry se incorporó en la cama y se dispuso a largarse de allí, Ron atrapó su brazo antes de que se largara:

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

— ¿Tú que crees?, maldición, no puedo seguir escuchando tanta tontería junta.

— No es nada para que te pongas así, sólo es un intercambio de pensamientos.

Harry fulminó con su verde mirada a Seamus y este tragó en seco:

— Muy bien, pero son pensamientos que no tengo ganas de conocer, lo mejor es que me largue. Además, estáis muy equivocados si realmente creéis que esa que describís es Hermione.

Sin más se soltó del agarre de Ron y estaba por salir cuando éste inquirió molesto:

— No es para que nos trates tan brusco, Harry, ni que fuera tú hermana.

Harry no respondió a esa frase, tan sólo abrió la puerta y salió como alma que llevaba el diablo, ella misma lo siguió, realmente ya había escuchado bastante y estaba segura de que eso no había sido una buena idea.

Sin embargo y tras esa conversación, se encontró ella misma pensando en cómo sería ella en la intimidad, y no pudo evitar imaginarse a ella misma en diferentes situaciones e intentaba averiguar cuáles serían sus reacciones.

Hasta que una tarde creyó encontrar la que cuadraba con ella, y se decidió por demostrarle a Ron la clase de chica que era en la intimidad. Y para demostrárselo claramente y que no hubiera duda alguna, precisaba colarse una vez más en la habitación de los chicos, en esta ocasión, de noche.

Decidida se dirigió a su torre, pero en su camino, se encontró con una escena que le llamó la atención:

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa últimamente?, llevas dos semanas la mar de raro.

— No es nada, ¿sí?, lo mejor será que dejemos esto hasta aquí.

— Sí, últimamente siempre es mejor dejarlo todo así, ¿no?, ¿acaso Ron te dijo algo?

Harry frunció el ceño y seguidamente inquirió:

— No, esto no tiene nada que ver con él, es cierto que es debido a algo que dijo, pero no es por su culpa, es todo cosa mía, pero estate tranquila, una vez lo solucione, todo estará bien, tiene que estarlo.

— ¿Y cuándo será eso? — Inquirió Ginny molesta, vio a Harry apretar los puños y dejar de mirar a Ginny; en ese momento sus ojos y los de él se encontraron, la reacción de su mejor amigo la dejó paralizada sin comprender nada.

Harry la miraba como si fuera un fantasma y seguidamente lo vio morderse el labio inferior y soltar molesto:

— ¡Me encantaría tener una respuesta para eso, maldición!

Sin decir nada más, apartó la mirada de ella y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo del lugar, Ginny la miró a ella y ambas se encogieron de hombros, sin duda Harry estaba muy raro.

Hermione sonrió frente al espejo de su cuarto, sin duda esa Hermione era muy distinta, se había comprado por uno de los catálogos de Lavender un conjunto negro bastante provocador, junto con un camisón de fina seda que se trasparentaba, sin duda era perfecto para esa noche.

Sin dudar un segundo, pues ya había pensado demasiado, Hermione miró el reloj de su muñeca, eran las dos de la mañana, sin duda todos estarían dormidos, así que nadie la vería, de todas formas, tenía que ir en su forma animaga, no quería problemas.

Tras convertirse en gata, caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la estancia de los chicos de séptimo, al estar frente a la puerta se convirtió en humana una vez más y abrió la puerta un poco, volvió a su forma animaga y se adentró en el cuarto, si alguno estaba despierto, solo verían a una gatita extraviada.

Pero no hubo un solo movimiento en el interior del cuarto, por lo que tras cerrar la puerta tras ella, se encaminó hacía la cama más cercana a la ventana, una vez que estuvo tras las cortinas, y maldiciendo la oscuridad del lugar, volvió a ser ella misma, agradecía su idea de colocarse los lazos en el cuello, pues sino le hubiese sido imposible llevarlos y menos aún su varita.

Sacó la misma de entre los lazos que llevaba colocados al cuello y apuntó hacía las cortinas, tras silenciar las mismas y evitar que estas se abrieran, a no ser que fuera desde dentro, Hermione sonrió de medio lado.

Sin duda nadie podría escucharlo desde fuera, y no los interrumpirían, se giró para mirar a Ron y sonrió, estaba boca arriba, con la almohada sobre su rostro y medio tapado, la parte de arriba de su pijama se encontraba medio abierta, como si no hubiese parado de moverse desde que se había acostado y eso hubiese provocado que todos los botones se abrieran.

Eso le daba una vista bastante buena a ella, pero antes de tocar, pensaba demostrarle a Ron que no necesitaba profesores, y más aún, que no sería una amante de las cariñosas como Neville creía.

Sonrió de medio lado, ella prefería ser una igual o incluso llevar las riendas, su fuerte carácter le dejaba en claro que ella no era pasiva y nunca lo sería, en ninguno de los aspectos de su vida.

Con cuidado deshizo dos de los lazos y se acercó a la cama, cogió una de las manos de este y con cuidado para no despertarlo aún, ató su muñeca con uno de los lazos, hizo el mismo proceso con la otra muñeca y tras pasar los otros extremos de los lazos por el cabecero de la cama, Hermione no dudó un segundo en entrelazar ambos.

Sonrió de medio lado, ¿qué haría al despertarse y verse atado?, ¿entendería lo que estaba pasando?

Se subió encima de este sin aun dejar caer su peso sobre él, había pensado en como despertarlo infinidad de veces, y creyó que comenzando un recorrido con sus labios por su pecho sería una buena idea.

Es por ello que comenzó lentamente a besar su pecho con cuidado, ascendiendo por el mismo con sus labios y sus manos, en un principio no obtuvo respuesta alguna, hasta que llegó a uno de sus pezones, ahí escuchó un suspiro, sin duda lo estaba disfrutando.

Sonrió de medio lado y siguió su camino, retiró la almohada de su rostro y continuó por su cuello, un olor a menta la embargó, sin duda ese sería el champú que utilizaba este para su cabello.

Se entretuvo un buen rato en el mismo y sintió un suspiro contra su propio cuello, sin duda estaba a punto de despertarse, continuó su recorrido y llegó hasta su oído:

—Así soy yo. No me gusta ser controlada.

Besó justo debajo de su oído y lo escuchó gemir, ella se sintió terriblemente bien ante su respuesta y seguidamente se acercó a su rostro, llevó una de sus manos hacía sus labios y repasó los mismos, era frustrante no poder verle el rostro, pero temía prender su varita y que alguno pudiera verlo a través de las cortinas, por ello no lo hizo, y tan sólo besó sus labios.

En un principio fue un simple roce, atrapó su labio inferior entre los suyos, y sintió una pequeña descarga recorrerla, sin duda estaba siendo sumamente atrevida, sus labios respondieron a los de ella y tras torturarlo un poco, en el que ella consiguió un gruñido de frustración, soltó una pequeña sonrisa:

— Impaciente por lo que veo, en fin, no me cuesta nada darte lo que me pides.

Atrapó sus labios y la respuesta de él fue mejor de la esperada, parecía hambriento de ella, como deseoso de devorarla lentamente.

Con una fuerza que la sorprendió, consiguió abrir sus propios labios y se encontró siendo explorada por la lengua de este, una lengua que deseaba probar hasta el último rincón de su boca.

Su exploración fue tal que se sintió terriblemente excitada, ¿desde cuándo Ron besaba de semejante manera?, ¿por qué narices había tardado tanto en enseñárselo?, respondió al beso con la misma intensidad e incluso dejó que sus manos recorrieran el pecho de este y tocaran allí donde querían, sintió que él luchaba por soltar sus manos y se sintió aún mejor.

Se separó de sus labios lo justo para susurrarle:

— No, de eso nada, esta noche sólo yo disfrutaré, te tendré deseando que llegue la noche, y cada una de ellas recibirás un poco más.

Escuchó una maldición dicha entre dientes, y como éste alzaba la cabeza y atrapaba sus labios en un nuevo y desquiciante beso, sintió que este movía sus caderas contra ella y un escalofrío la recorrió, ¿cómo habían podido estar tanto tiempo sin experimentar ni la cuarta parte de esto? ,se preguntaba, mientras disfrutaba enormemente de esos labios y ese olor que la estaba enloqueciendo, debía detenerse o no conseguiría que Ron la deseara todo lo que ella quería que la deseara.

Lentamente se acercó a su cuello y se entretuvo en el mismo.

— Es hora de volver a dormir, mañana más.

Cogió su varita y lo apuntó con la misma, antes de decir el desmaius que devolvería a Ron a su sueño, escuchó como éste gemía con voz sumamente ronca y que no parecía la suya, su nombre.

Después de dejarlo durmiendo, lo desató y sonrió, ¡por Merlín! Estaba deseosa de ver su cara al día siguiente. Con cuidado se quitó de encima de él y seguidamente sonrió de medio lado, quizás podría pasar la noche con él después de todo, y nadie se enteraría.

Se transformó de nueva cuenta en gata y con pasos cuidadosos se acercó a él, lentamente buscó la mejor forma y quedó pegada a su desnudo pecho. Tardó bien poco en quedarse completamente dormida embriagada por ese olor a menta y perdida en todo lo que había planeado para las siguientes noches.

Mientras Hermione quedaba enredada en sus sueños y planes, su acompañante estaba perdido en sus placenteras pesadillas, de las cuales deseaba escapar y encontrar una maldita explicación.

A las ocho de la mañana su acompañante despertó sudoroso y con una erección bastante considerable. Al notar semejante estado de su cuerpo maldijo en voz alta y se irguió en la cama, al posar la misma en uno de los lados, notó un suave pelo.

Extrañado miró al mismo, al no ver con claridad, buscó sus gafas en la mesita de noche y se las colocó, su vista no tardó en detectar el dueño de ese pelaje, un gato, ¿qué hacía este allí?

Al mirarlo mejor, se percató de que era la gata que Crookshanks le había presentado hacía ya una temporada. Frunció el ceño, ¿qué hacía esa gatita en su cama?, seguro que no era de ninguno de sus compañeros de cuarto, ¿entonces?

Extrañado la dejó ahí, lo mejor era darse una buena ducha de agua fría, después averiguaría que hacía esa gata en su cama.

Tras seleccionar la ropa que se pondría, se introdujo en el baño, no sin antes fulminar con la mirada las cortinas de la cama de su mejor amigo, todo lo que le estaba pasando era culpa de él.

Se encerró en el baño y se desvistió, frustrado se dirigió a la ducha, maldito Ron y sus estúpidas preguntas, desde que le había preguntado cómo imaginaba a Hermione, estaba sufriendo indecibles pesadillas cada noche.

Lo peor de todo es que aunque él las denominara pesadillas, estaban lejos de serlo, excepto por la tortura que suponían, eran unas pesadillas placenteras. Cerró los ojos mientras el agua caía sobre él, lo peor era que por lo visto la cosa empeoraba.

Los primeros días, en los que no podía sacarse la conversación de Ron y los otros, él mismo se había dedicado a pensar en su amiga, cada vez que se iba a la cama y la voz de Ron regresaba con esa pregunta, se había encontrado barajando las posibilidades de aquello.

Dean la veía como la aplicada alumna, pero él no creía que fuese así, Hermione quizás podría dejarse guiar por un tiempo, ¿pero siempre así?, había descartado esa posibilidad, su carácter era muy fuerte, ni siquiera en la primera ocasión se habría quedado quieta, queriendo experimentar todo por ella misma.

Pensó en la posibilidad de Neville y que abalaba Seamus, una amante cariñosa, bien, era verdad que Hermione era cariñosa y todo eso, pero su mejor amiga, pese a ser como ellos decían, seguía fallando con su carácter.

Una chica con su fuerza de voluntad, con su valentía y con todo lo que la hacía ser una Gryffindor ejemplar, no sería sólo cariñosa en la cama, ¿entonces cómo podía ser ella?

Cada vez que la veía desde aquel día, no podía dejar de imaginarla de mil formas y lo peor de todo, era que disfrutaba lo indecible siendo él quien la acorralaba o quien la ponía en toda clase de situaciones.

Su locura había llegado hasta el punto en que cuando estaba con Ginny la veía a ella. Y cuando intentaba convencerse de que era Ginny quien lo acompañaba, todo su entusiasmo se esfumaba. Aún no había terminado de dar el paso con Ginny, pero últimamente estaba comenzando a pensar que era buena idea darlo ya definitivamente, quizás, así, dejaría de imaginarse a Hermione en infinidad de situaciones diferentes.

Sin embargo esa noche había sido diferente, dioses, había escuchado hasta su voz. En sus otros sueños, él no le permitía hablar, de hecho la obligaba a no hacerlo. Incluso había llegado a soñar que por esa noche, Hermione, era quien lo dominaba a él.

Y maldición, le había gustado la idea, de hecho le había gustado demasiado tenerla sobre él, besando su cuerpo y haciéndolo perder los papeles; no obstante, sabía algo, él no era de quedarse quieto, no, y eso ella tendría que aprenderlo.

Aunque sólo fuera en sueños.

Pero las siguientes noches la cosa fue empeorando hasta llegar a extremos, que ocasionaban que él mismo, por el día, debía quedarse en su cuarto y recuperar las horas de sueño, pues pese a que estaba seguro de que dormía, siempre se encontraba hecho polvo por la mañana y con una tienda de campaña.

Tras una semana de intensos sueños y de desahogos constantes en solitario, llegó un sueño que lo dejó casi sin aliento.

Todo había comenzado cuando sintió unas pequeñas patitas sobre su pecho, se encontraba caminando entre el sueño y el despertar, perturbado por no estar seguro de en cuál de los dos lados estaba.

De repente esas pequeñas patitas cambiaron y sintió unos dedos recorrerlo, en cuanto los sintió, un cosquilleo lo recorrió y gimió con frustración, maldiciendo y susurrando un "_otra vez no_", pero esa demonio no estaba dispuesta a marcharse.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando ella mordió su pecho, seguidamente repartió otros mordiscos por el mismo lugar hasta llegar a sus labios, los cuales atrapó con ansia desmedida.

Al menos podía sentirse satisfecho, a su demonio personal parecían encantarle sus besos. Ella recorrió su pecho con una de sus manos y de repente hizo algo que ninguna de las otras ocasiones había hecho, apresó su erección con la misma, todo su cuerpo la recibió con suma alegría.

— Dioses.

Su voz sonaba sumamente ronca, no podía reconocerla como suya propia:

— Quería saber cómo de bien dotado estabas y vaya que lo estás.

Sus palabras lo excitaron aún más que su roce, ¿por qué diantres no dejaba de soñar esas cosas?

— He decidido que esta noche quiero satisfacerte yo, seguramente los días atrás has tenido que hacerlo solo y creo que no es justo.

¿Y eso qué se supone que significaba?, ¿cómo diantres su mente podía estar creando semejante Hermione para él?, ¿sería ella realmente así en la intimidad?, Dioses, quería matar a Ron por obligarlo a tener semejantes fantasías sobre…

Todo pensamiento abandonó su mente y sólo quedaron las sensaciones y respuestas de su cuerpo al tacto de las manos de ella. Una tortura exquisita, ella había desabrochado el pantalón de su pijama y su pequeña mano envolvía su miembro con cuidado e inexperiencia.

Sintió su respiración agitada, mientras que la suya propia había desaparecido, perdida en lo excitado que estaba y en la sensación de tener la mano de ella recorriéndolo con cuidado y experimentando sus reacciones ante lo que ella le hacía.

Aceleraba el ritmo de sus caricias, o las menguaba, según le venía en gana, lo acariciaba y lo estimulaba hasta casi hacerlo perder toda la razón.

— Detente, maldición, Her….

No terminó su frase, pues ella aceleró sus caricias, sin poder contenerse ahogó un gruñido y seguidamente se vino, escuchó como ella dejaba escapar una exclamación de sorpresa y seguidamente sintió sus labios sobre los de él.

No dudó en responder al beso e incluso y para su total sorpresa, al tirar con fuerza de sus manos, consiguió que una de ellas quedara liberada, feliz por ello, llevó su mano hasta el cuerpo de ella y la pegó a él.

Ella ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa contra sus labios y seguidamente sintió que volvía a caer en un profundo sueño.

Y una vez más, ahí estaba él, muriéndose de celos, contemplando como Ron besaba el cuello de ella y ella respondía con una media sonrisa.

Hacía dos noches de que ese sueño lo hubiese despertado demasiado ansioso de ella y su relación con Ginny ya se había ido al traste, ¿cómo demonios seguir con ella si la había terminado por llamar Hermione?

Eso fue lo que bastó para que Ginny lo mandara a paseo y le dijera que mejor que se hiciera a la idea de que el objeto de su deseo no sería nunca de él, que pertenecía a su hermano, le había pedido que no dijera nada y pese a lo furiosa que estaba, ella había cumplido.

Tan sólo le había pedido una explicación, él se la había dado, le había explicado que el culpable de todo, era única y exclusivamente Ron y sus malditas preguntas. Ginny tan sólo había negado y tras haber llamado estúpido a su hermano, le dijo a él, que debía curarse de eso cuanto antes o tendría problemas.

En un principio no lo había entendido, pero ¡por los cuatro, que ya sí lo comprendía!, deseaba golpear a Ron con todas sus fuerzas, y eso que él no tenía manera de saber lo que le había hecho.

Furioso y decidido a no seguir viendo aquello, se levantó de donde se encontraba sentado, al pasar por su lado escuchó que Hermione decía en un susurro:

— ¿Por qué no me besas como lo haces siempre?

— Eso hago Hermione.

Ella sonrió de medio lado y se acercó más a Ron:

— Bésame como en tus sueños lo haces.

Esa frase lo dejó congelado en el sitio y él mismo recordó lo que le hacía ella en sueños, negó frustrado, ¡si ella supiera!, dioses, lo odiaría por la eternidad, se suponía que era su mejor amigo y lo único que hacía era imaginarla en muchas situaciones que para nada la amistad influían.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que sabes tú como te beso en sueños?

Ella sonrió ante la pregunta de éste y seguidamente se encogió de hombros y le susurró:

— Esta noche lo sabrás.

Se acercó a él y lo besó en el cuello, ella respiró hondo el aroma de Ron y él apartó la mirada apretando los puños con fuerza. Debía controlarse, debía dejar de pensar en ello, alejarse lo máximo posible.

— ¿Has cambiado de champú? —la escuchó susurrar, mientras aspiraba una vez más, Ron soltó una risilla nerviosa — Me gustaba más el otro, el mentolado.

Sin más apresó los labios de su mejor amigo y se alejó giñándole el ojo, ¿qué mierda pensaba ella que harían esa noche?

Al verla salir de la sala común, miró a Ron, el cual no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando y al ver que Harry le miraba se encogió de hombros.

— Te lo dije, está súper rara. Nunca he usado champú mentolado, no sé de qué demonios me está hablando.

Sin más se levantó y se fue a su cuarto, frustrado, él lo siguió, Ron tardó poco en acostarse y él mismo también, pero en esta ocasión se resistió a quedarse dormido. Definitivamente tenía que saber a qué se refería Hermione y la única manera era vigilar que Ron no saliera de la estancia esa noche.

O definitivamente se volvería loco.

Por ello aguantó despierto, aunque no se dejó las gafas puestas, cuando escuchó que la puerta se abrió, se puso alerta, escuchó como la puerta se cerraba y seguidamente vio como la cortina de su cama se mecía.

Para su absoluta sorpresa, la gatita castaña que todas las noches amanecía en su cama apareció una vez más. ¿De dónde demonios salía esta?, ¿cómo había entrado?

La gatita saltó hasta su cama y caminó con cuidado por la misma, cuando sintió sus patitas por su pecho, sintió un escalofrío, eso lo había vivido antes.

Poco a poco y de forma lenta, la gatita comenzó a transformarse y su respiración se detuvo de lleno, sobre él, con el cabello enmarañado, con unos lacitos atados al cuello, como si estuviese envuelta para regalo, se encontraba Hermione.

Sin poder creérselo del todo, se quedó estático intentando que no notara que estaba despierto, ¿a qué estaba jugando Hermione?, la vio tirar de los lacitos que portaba al cuello y como se dirigía hacia sus manos, sabía lo que ella iba a hacer a continuación, era exactamente igual a sus sueños.

Aunque estaba comenzando a sospechar que los mismos no eran simples sueños. Recordó como de la nada, que el único que utilizaba un champú mentolado era él.

Sintiéndose furioso de repente, atrapó la mano de ella con la suya, ella ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa e iba a apartarse de él, pero se lo impidió. Con una sacudida, cambió tornas con ella, ahora ella era la que estaba bajo su cuerpo y no sabían los dioses lo bien que eso se sentía.

— Así que tenemos una gatita traviesa.

En cuanto escuchó su voz, ella abrió los ojos al máximo.

— ¿Harry?, ¿qué demonios haces en la cama de Ron?

Por algún motivo entendió todo en el acto, todos y cada uno de sus sueños, no eran para él, maldiciendo entre dientes, se pegó a ella lo más que pudo, maldiciéndola infinitamente.

— Está siempre ha sido mi cama, estoy comenzando a pensar, que quizás sea cierto el dicho de que en la oscuridad todos los gatos parecen pardos. Después de todo, has estado metiéndote todas y cada una de las pasadas noches en mi cama creyendo que era Ron.

Supo que en esos instantes ella debía tener un semblante de horror y estar pálida, pero no le importaba:

— Ahora es mi turno de devolver favores, ¿no crees?

Sintió como ella se movía bajo él y maldijo entre dientes, se acercó a su oído y susurró:

— Si sigues así, terminaremos muy rápido y por lo que he visto hasta ahora, no eres de las que les gusta el sexo rápido.— Sintió que ella se estremecía y sin dudar siguió hablando: — Dime Hermione, ¿qué se siente saber que disfrutas de los besos de otro hombre en lugar de los de tu novio?, ¿qué se siente el saber que los ansías?

Ella ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa y él agarró su rostro para obligarla a mirarlo, pese a que en la oscuridad sin duda no podrían ver mucho, con la ayuda de su mano encontró sus labios y lentamente los repasó con sus dedos, seguidamente acercó su boca a la de ella:

— Dime que me detenga y lo haré.

Era su salvavidas y sabía que lo lamentaría, si ella le pedía que la soltase, se maldeciría por ser tan estúpido, pero tampoco deseaba que ella estuviese asustada de él. No, la quería como las noches pasadas, la quería como cuando creía que él era Ron, pero sabiendo que era él.

— Por favor, suéltame, Harry.

Su voz sonó entrecortada y él cerró los ojos, sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo al recibir un suspiro contra sus labios y seguidamente apresó los de ella, fue un impulso mayor que él mismo.

Soltó su barbilla y sus manos, tan sólo sus labios estaban pegados a los de ella, sabía que sería el último beso, pero pensaba disfrutarlo, los dioses sabían que sí. Ella devolvió el beso con ganas, incluso sintió que enterraba entre su cabello una de sus manos, cuando se pegó a ella, escuchó que dejaba salir un gemido de placer y casi, por los pelos perdió el control, sin embargo, consiguió contenerse lo suficiente para susurrarle:

— Vete, lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas, si vuelves, Hermione, ni los dioses podrán separarte de mí.

Ella lo miró por unos instantes y seguidamente se levantó y se largó de allí apresuradamente. Él se dejó caer en el colchón frustrado y maldiciendo a su mejor amigo, por el simple hecho de que ahora sería él quien disfrutaría de todo aquello.

Las semanas siguientes a esa noche, fueron un infierno, no sólo para ellos, sino también para ambos pelirrojos, pues Hermione había comenzado a distanciarse de Ron hasta que terminó por contarle todo lo sucedido.

Harry desconocido de ese hecho, había pensado que se trataba de culpabilidad, algo que sin duda debía estar atormentando a su castaña amiga, después de todo lo que había hecho con él, aguantó un gemido al recordar la noche que ella lo había saciado.

Dioses y pensar que todo eso era sólo porque ella se había equivocado de cama.

Al recordar eso, se levantó de donde estaba sentado, convencido de que necesitaba algo de aire libre, poco le importó la hora que era y mucho menos el hecho de que si lo pillaban lo castigarían.

Recorrió los pasillos de Hogwarts decidido a salir del castillo, pero su plan se vio frustrado al encontrarse con Hermione, ella estaba apoyada en una de las paredes del pasillo, tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

No llevaba su túnica ni tampoco el jersey, sólo una camisa y su falda, la miró desde la distancia, sin darse cuenta se acercó poco a poco a ella. Cuando la observó morderse el labio inferior, no pudo contenerse.

— Déjame hacer eso a mí.

Antes de que ella abriera los ojos sorprendida y dejara escapar un grito, apresó sus labios. No supo cuánto había echado de menos sus labios hasta que los volvió a probar.

Al principio, ella no supo reaccionar, pero cuando se pegó a su cuerpo, ella soltó un gemido de placer, al separarse un poco de sus labios y ver su expresión, un escalofrío lo recorrió.

Volvió a hacerse con sus labios, decidido a hacerla comprender que era de él, que tras esas noches ya no podría alejarse. Lentamente llevó una de sus manos hacía su nuca y la otra la dejó descender hasta su muslo.

En cuanto rozó su piel, ella se estremeció, temeroso de que lo alejara la encerró aún más entre la pared y su propio cuerpo. Se separó de sus labios y apresó su cuello, ella ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa y se aferró a él.

En su mente el lugar donde se encontraban había pasado a segundo plano e incluso la posibilidad de que algún profesor los pillara, aunque esa parte lo hacía todo más excitante.

Su mano no dudó un segundo en comenzar a ascender por su muslo, al descubrir la respuesta de su cuerpo a sus caricias, susurró:

— Déjame que te devuelva el favor—. Besó su cuello e hizo un recorrido por el mismo con sus labios y su lengua, hasta que llegó de nuevo a los labios de ella, la besó tentándola, mientras su mano seguía ascendiendo, consiguiendo que alzara la pierna y lo envolviera con ella.

Eso provocó que sus cuerpos se pegaran aún más, ahogó él mismo un gemido de placer y apresando su labio inferior susurró:

— Di que sí, Hermione, por Merlín, di que sí.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando sintió su mano rozando su prenda íntima, dejó escapar el aire que había contenido y susurró un débil:

— Sí.

Sin dudar un segundo, por temor a que ella rectificara, su mano repasó con sumo cuidado toda la prenda, en cuanto hizo algo de presión en la misma, sintió que estaba mojada, mordió su labio inferior y seguidamente la besó con fuerza.

Ella estaba así de excitada por él.

Su mano retiró a un lado la diminuta prenda y sus dedos se enredaron en su rizado cabello. Nervioso, sabiendo que era la primera vez que hacía semejante cosa, buscó el camino tentativamente, supo que lo estaba haciendo acertadamente por la respuesta que tuvo de ella.

Cuando encontró el lugar, con los nervios a flor de piel ante la primera vez, introdujo uno de sus dedos en su interior, la reacción de ella fue inmediata. Dejó de besarlo e inclinó la cabeza hacía atrás apoyándola contra la pared, una exclamación de sorpresa, seguida de un gemido de placer abandonó sus labios.

Verla en esa postura, con los ojos cerrados, mordisqueando su labio inferior con dos botones de su camisa abiertos y sabiendo que su dedo se encontraba en su interior y toda la imagen que le presentaba era debido a él, lo hizo ascender a límites insospechados.

Sentía su erección pulsando con fuerza en su entrepierna y bien sabía Merlín que si no la tomaba en ese momento, era porque deseaba darle parte de lo que ella le había ofrecido a él. Decidido a no meter la pata, se centró en su labor, acarició con lentitud, entró y salió de ella con cierta calma, disfrutando de cada una de sus reacciones, suspiros, gemidos e incluso pequeñas palabras sueltas.

Hubo un instante, cuando ella dejó salir un monosílabo que lo enloqueció, una simple palabra que lo hizo querer mandar todo al traste, un simple _más_.

Ante esa palabra apresó sus labios, decidido a entretenerse con ellos mientras la hacía enloquecer, agradeció haber hecho semejante cosa, pues ella seguramente habría conseguido que alguien apareciera en el lugar, pues cuando apresuró sus caricias, entrando y saliendo de ella cada vez más y más rápido, ella llegó a la cumbre de su placer, tuvo que besarla para acallar su nombre saliendo en un grito ahogado de sus labios.

Lentamente, el beso bajó de intensidad a la vez que su mano abandonaba su lugar entre sus piernas. Cuando se separaron, ella estaba sofocada y su imagen era algo que nunca abandonaría su mente.

Cuando vio que no fue capaz de devolverle la mirada, comprendió lo que venía ahora, antes de procesarlo, ella huyó de su vista, lo último que captaron sus ojos fue que su rostro estaba sumamente rojo.

Comprendiendo que tal vez había cometido un error, se dirigió al baño de prefectos y se encerró allí, tras darse una buena ducha de agua fría, regresó a su cuarto maldiciéndose.

¿Qué le pasaba con Hermione?, ¿era sólo deseo lo que sentía por ella?, esa obsesión no podía ser normal.

Al día siguiente se encontró con que su pelirrojo amigo había comenzado a estar cada vez más y más mosca, pero nunca le decía la razón, lo cual lo tenía algo desconcertado y perdido, ¿qué podía pasarle a Ron con él?

Una semana más tarde, volvía de uno de sus paseos nocturnos y se encontró con un furioso Ron, que sin duda venía de alguna cita romántica, al verlo lo había fulminado con la mirada.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Ron lo mató con la mirada y seguidamente declaró:

— Espero te aproveche.

No entendió nada, sin embargo éste lo empujó con fuerza y se largó, estaba dispuesto a reclamarle, sin embargo prefirió dejarlo correr, se dirigió a su cuarto y se acostó.

No tardó mucho en quedarse dormido, no obstante, una vez más soñó con ella.

Con su cabello enmarañado, con sus preciosos ojos ámbares, con su media sonrisa y con su cuerpo. Con esas manos que repasaban su pecho con cuidado y sin dudar un segundo. Con esos labios que lo enloquecían con tan solo rozar los mismos, con esa lengua juguetona que recorrió todo su ser con sumo interés.

Sin embargo, en ese sueño, él no estaba atado, por lo que no dudó un segundo en atraparla entre sus brazos, en cuanto la pegó a su cuerpo y ella rió divertida, apresó sus labios y los devoró:

— Sí, definitivamente me encanta como me besas en tus sueños.

Esa simple frase lo atrajo aún más a su sueño, en donde ella estaba en sus brazos y bajo su cuerpo, con un camisón de seda y con sus juguetonas manos deshaciéndose de su pantalón de pijama.

Él no quiso quedar atrás y sin dudar un segundo exploró el cuerpo de su amiga con sus manos, dándole el mismo trato que ella le había dado durante cada noche, obsequiándole con un reguero de besos y caricias que nunca antes había ofrecido a nadie.

Con cierta impaciencia y deseando darle todo lo que ella le había dado a él, degustó sus pechos uno a uno, haciéndola susurrar su nombre con una voz que adoraría a partir de ese instante, endureciendo sus pezones con cada caricia de su lengua.

Sus manos, no tardaron en despojarla de toda prenda que se interponía en su camino, hasta que la tuvo bajo él completamente expuesta a su tacto y disfrute.

Con toda la paciencia del mundo, la recorrió con sus labios y sus dedos la exploraron a conciencia, hasta entrar en ella y hacerla experimentar el cielo en primer lugar y en soledad, humedeciéndola para facilitarle su próxima unión, decidido a retribuirle hasta el último de sus sueños y a darle más, mucho más.

En cuanto ella llegó por primera vez a rozar el cielo, él apresó sus labios, y ambos se devoraron en un beso hambriento, con cuidado, pero poca calma, separó las piernas de ella, lentamente abandonó sus labios y descendió creando un camino, de besos y pequeños mordiscos por todo el tramo de piel que había hasta llegar a su sexo.

— ¿Qué es lo que…

Ella no terminó su frase debido a la sorpresa que la recorrió cuando sintió como su lengua exploraba lo que antes sus manos habían encendido. Ella se revolvía bajo su cuerpo, se agarró con fuerza a las sábanas de su cama y él se perdió en su dulce sabor, probando hasta el más recóndito lugar, llegando a descubrir un punto, que al presionarlo con su lengua consiguió una reacción sumamente interesante en ella.

Enloqueciéndola y provocando que por segunda vez la sacudiera un orgasmo. Decidido a no dejarla descansar, ahora con cierto deseo de hacerla pagar todas las torturas pasadas, se sitió entre medias, preparado para unirse a ella, pero antes de hacerlo susurró:

— Hermione, dime que esto es lo que quieres, dime que me quieres dentro de ti.

Ella suspiró y gimió y él se restregó contra ella, pegando su erección a su entrada, incitándola, haciéndola desearlo del mismo modo que él la deseaba a ella.

— ¡Por Merlín, Harry!, Sí, sí.

Él sonrió ante sus palabras y apresando sus labios, entró en ella. Hermione se arqueó y con sus labios ahogó un gemido de dolor. Él empujó una vez más hasta que sintió que entraba en ella definitivamente y se detuvo en seco cuando ella gritó de dolor y dejó escapar unas lágrimas solitarias.

— ¿Estás bien?, ¿te duele? — cuestionó él preocupado, ella tan sólo se mordió el labio inferior y asintió.

— Sólo un poco.

Harry se acercó a sus labios y la besó de nueva cuenta, seguidamente con sus manos la acarició por todas las partes que tenía a su alcance, provocando sin darse cuenta que ella lentamente deseara más y más.

Cuando ella susurró su nombre en un gemido y se aferró a sus hombros comprendió que ya podía continuar, lentamente se movió entrando en ella más profundamente y cuando ella respondió moviéndose a su par, comenzaron con su danza personal.

Juntos experimentaron la danza del deseo, exploraron la senda de la lujuria y complementaron sus movimientos, llevando a cada cual a su cénit tanto por separado como en conjunto.

En el momento en que ella no soportó más, él apresó sus labios con fuerza y seguidamente llegó él mismo. Tras unos instantes, ambos se volvieron a besar, y se sonrieron uno al otro.

— Definitivamente me encantan estas tortuosas pesadillas.

Susurró contra los labios de ella, consiguiendo que ella riera divertida.

— No sabes lo que me alegro.

Sin más ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño.

Cuando el sol bañó su rostro, maldijo entre dientes, abrió los ojos molesto y sumamente cansado, miró a su lado y al ver que no se encontraba nadie allí maldijo entre dientes.

— Otro maldito sueño.

Furioso voleó lejos la almohada, cogió sus gafas y se dispuso a irse a la ducha, sin duda esta era sumamente necesaria en esta ocasión. Se destapó y al verse con el pantalón de pijama puesto gruñó molesto, ¿cuándo dejaría de soñar todas esas cosas?

Furioso se encaminó hacía el baño, antes de entrar, escuchó que Neville decía:

— En serio, Harry, parece que te ha adoptado.

Lo miró sin comprender y éste señaló su cama. Allí, entre las sábanas, se encontraba una gatita castaña profundamente dormida, no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

— ¿Y bien?, ¿qué harás con esa gatita?

Harry amplió su sonrisa, sólo que ahora brillaba con cierta ironía.

— ¿Gatita?, bien, algo se me ocurrirá.— Se acercó a la cama y acarició a la misma, en cuanto abrió los ojos y ámbar y verde se encontraron, maulló y él sonrió— Sí, definitivamente algo se me ocurrirá, o a ella, ¿verdad?

Ésta como toda respuesta saltó de la cama y caminó con soltura hacía el baño, antes de entrar le dedicó una mirada y él no dudó en seguirla.

Tras cerrar la puerta y lanzar unos cuantos hechizos inquirió:

— Temo que tu gato me va a odiar, pues le he robado a su novia y a su ama en un solo día.

Ella sólo sonrió de medio lado y lo besó, ambos se separaron unos instantes uno del otro.

— ¿A dónde se supone que nos lleva esto? — Susurró contra sus labios.

— ¿Tienes prisa por adivinarlo?

Le cuestionó ella, él suspiró.

— Quiero creer que es algo más que deseo, pero realmente ¿es verdad eso?

Ella se encogió de hombros:

— Bien, tenemos tiempo para averiguarlo, mucho tiempo.

Ella apresó sus labios y lo besó, lo besó como en todos y en cada uno de sus sueños o incluso mejor, pues ahora era de día y era real, lo estaba viendo a él y no era una confusión de cama.

Al bajar, en el gran comedor, Ron y el resto lo recibieron.

— ¿Encontraste ya al dueño o dueña de la gatita?

Él sonrió de medio lado.

— O sí.

— ¿Y bien?

Cuestionó Seamus, él amplió su sonrisa y sin apartar la mirada de cierta castaña que se sentaba en esos instantes, contestó:

— Te diré que me encanta esa gatita y que no pienso dejarla escapar.

Ella escuchó sus palabras y le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa que prometía muchos amaneceres despertando con una dulce y sexual gatita castaña acurrucada en su cama.

* * *

Te invitamos a mandarle un **Mp **a la gran escritora y apoyarla mandándonos un **MP.**

**_Nombre Fanficcion:_** yunypotter19

**_Link del perfíl en Fanficción:_** u/973396/yunypotter19


	3. OS2 - Just to be close to you

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling y no buscamos lucrar con ellos, solo hacer saber al mundo que el verdadero amor nace de una amistad.**

* * *

**Just to be close to you**

**Summary:** Hermione y Harry habían sido mejores amigos desde sus estudios en Hogwarts. Ahora ya no eran los mismos niños de antes, se habían convertido en adultos. Ella una gran Ministra de magia y él un audaz Jefe de Aurores, su escolta principal. Sin que pudieran preverlo, una irresistible atracción y un sentimiento más allá de la amistad nació entre los dos, pero las circunstancias y sus temores los hacen conformarse con sólo estar cerca el uno del otro.

**Nombre de autor:** Nenas de Walpurgis. (The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte)

**Seudónimo:** Nenasfashion.

**Link del perfíl en Fanficción:** u/1124509/Nenasfashion

* * *

Harry Potter, Jefe del Departamento de Aurores, se encontraba en una misión especial que él había decidido tomar y no relegar a algún otro miembro de su equipo, ya que se trataba de la seguridad de la Ministra y no de cualquiera, sino de una que él quería demasiado.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, había dejado el cargo después de un exitoso periodo de 9 años. La noticia de su sucesora había sacudido al mundo mágico. Más de un mago se había opuesto, pero nada habían podido hacer por las vías legales, así que evidentemente habían recurrido a otras formas, logrando que la nueva Ministra de Magia fuera objetivo de atentados a dónde fuera y estuviera. De ahí a que Potter se encargara personalmente de la seguridad de Hermione Granger.

Efectivamente, su mejor amiga había logrado llegar hasta el puesto máximo en la comunidad después de una corta pero grandiosa carrera en el Ministerio, inicialmente al interior del *Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, más tarde en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, donde fungió como una voz progresista que aseguró la erradicación de las leyes opresivas pro-sangre puras.

Todos los que la querían y admiraban estaban orgullosos de ella. Sin duda una bruja con sus capacidades lograría mejorar la calidad de vida de los magos y las criaturas mágicas con los proyectos que deseaba llevar a cabo.

—Estos decretos permitirán a largo plazo…

Hermione no pudo terminar su discurso. Un rayo rojo pasó al lado de su cabeza, proveniente de alguien que se encontraba a su espalda. El hechizo impactó a un mago al final del grupo de personas que se habían reunido para escuchar su anuncio en el atrio del Ministerio.

Rápidamente Harry la resguardó, colocándose instintivamente delante de ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo, mientras sus ojos detrás de sus gafas pasaban por el perímetro, alertas, vislumbrando cualquier peligro. En cuestión de segundos, un escuadrón de aurores se llevó al hombre, mientras la multitud explotaba en exclamaciones de todo tipo.

—La reunión se suspende hasta nuevo aviso, vuelvan a sus trabajos —anunció la mano derecha de Hermione, Susan Bones—. Buen día.

Un traductor se encargó de repartir el mensaje en distintos idiomas, por las criaturas que se encontraban también ahí para tratar asuntos de interés común.

— ¡No, esperen! No fue nada, puedo seguir con mi discurso, aún hay varias cosas que quiero tratar con la comunidad de trabajadores del Ministerio. —Se apresuró a decir, pero fue en vano—. ¡Esto no es posible! ¡Debieron obedecerme! —refunfuñó Hermione, con los brazos en forma de jarra sobre su cintura, saliendo de detrás de Harry.

Una fila de aurores se colocó frente a ella, mientras la multitud se disolvía, algunos yendo a sus Departamentos y otros desapareciendo por las chimeneas.

— Sólo seguimos el protocolo en caso de un ataque a su persona —replicó Susan, hundiendo un poco sus hombros, escondiendo parte de su rostro con las carpetas que tenía en sus brazos y con las que parecía querer resguardarse del enojo de su jefa.

— ¡Merlín, esto no puede seguir así!

— Vamos, te acompañare a tu oficina —dijo Harry, con una sonrisa conciliadora que al parecer logró aplacar un poco su molestia.

Hermione no comentó nada durante el recorrido hasta que él cerró la puerta del lugar, el cual de forma permanente tenía colocado ciertos hechizos y encantamientos para la privacidad de todos los Ministros que habían pasado por ahí.

— ¡Por todos los hipogrifos, debo encontrar una forma de parar esto! ¡Tiene que haber una estrategia! ¡Algo, Merlín! *¡Artemisia Lufkin no se rindió aún cuando en su toma de posesión los viejos del Wizengamot abandonaron la sala en señal de protesta…!

Harry escuchó en silencio el explosivo monologo. Respiró profundamente y se dispuso a detener el peligroso tornado que era Hermione en ese momento.

— Ven.

La voz fuerte y varonil de Harry penetró su enmarañada mente. Había sido una orden clara que la había hecho quedarse en blanco. Su mirada se encontró con la profundidad verde de aquellos ojos que la hacían suspirar y estremecerse en silencio. ¿Desde cuándo había comenzado a sentir esa marejada de emociones y sentimientos por él? No lo sabía y realmente era demasiado tarde para ponerse a analizarlo. Sabía cuál era la _enfermedad_ y cuál sería la _cura_, pero estaba lejos de poder probar ese antídoto.

Harry Potter, era un hombre con el que podía contar y apoyarse en todo momento, era su mejor amigo y definitivamente se había convertido en algo más con el paso del tiempo. Ahora entendía cuando decían que uno no escogía de quién enamorarse, ni el tiempo y mucho menos las situaciones. Lamentablemente su amor caía en la clasificación de imposible.

¿Por qué? Parecía que cuando se trataba de encontrar razones por las que él no se fijaría en ella, miles salían de lo más recóndito de su cabeza. Aunque si era sincera consigo misma, más de la mitad eran inseguridades suyas, porque no había una que fuera lo suficiente fuerte para justificar que él no pudiera enamorarse de ella. Eso claro, si no se tomaba en cuenta el hecho de que para Harry Potter sólo era Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga.

«Amiga». Era una palabra que resonaba en su cabeza varias veces al día y más ahora que él debía estar con ella la mayor parte del tiempo laboral, sin contar que el resto también solían estar juntos, porque vamos, eran mejores amigos y compartían el mismo círculo de conocidos y amistades. Pareciera que repentinamente el mundo mágico era demasiado pequeño como para permanecer alejada de él, aunque en realidad era lo que menos deseaba.

Sí, todo sonaba a una locura enredada de la que ella no podía escapar y pensar en ello le causaba un terrible dolor de cabeza. Lo único que tenía claro y que evidentemente no cambiaría, era que sí, amaba a su mejor amigo.

— ¿Ya estás más calmada? —inquirió, después de arrastrarla prácticamente a la sala que había en el lugar. Su mano se movió por el rostro de ella, tomó los mechones desarreglados que caían por su frente y con confianza los acomodó detrás de su oreja.

Harry tenía el poder de hacerla saltar de un estado de humor a otro con gran facilidad. Hermione asintió, sintiéndose totalmente una boba.

— Sí, pero…

— No dudo de tus capacidades, pero también entiende que no puedes ponerte en riesgo, eso no ayudará a que las cosas mejoren. ¿Por qué no consultas con el Wizengamot esto?, tal vez tengan algunas ideas para solucionar la situación, como ya dijiste, no eres la primera Ministra.

— Pero sí la primera que es hija de muggles, es por eso que no me aceptan.

— Lo harán, cuando se den cuenta de lo brillante que eres y que si tienes el puesto es porque estás más que calificada para él. En cuanto comiencen a ver como el mundo mágico mejora, todo se relajará.

— Quizá, pero siempre habrá personas que no me aceptarán.

— Sabrás sortearlas. Eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, aunque siempre podemos darles un tiempo en Azkaban para hacerlas recapacitar —bromeó.

— ¡Harry, eso no sería ético! —chilló, sonando entre escandalizada y reprobadora, pero la sonrisa que había logrado colarse en sus labios hablaba de otra historia.

— ¡Admite que te gustaría!

Ella resopló divertida.

— Soy la Ministra, no puedo hacer esa clase de declaraciones — dijo, buscando sonar pomposa.

Harry soltó un resoplido de risa.

— ¿Y qué hay de mi amiga?

— Ella aún condenaría esa actitud.

Él tuvo que reconocer que eso era verdad.

— Pero le gustaría que pasara, al menos para poder terminar una presentación pública de forma decente.

— ¡Lo sabía! —exclamó, con una sonrisa divertida en su cara.

Ella compartió su gesto, recargó la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, su expresión jocosa se fue extinguiendo hasta que la preocupación bañó su rostro.

— Está resultando más difícil de lo que pensé.

— Podrás con esto, estoy seguro —profirió animándola. Al ver la mano de su amiga, no dudo en entrelazarla con la suya.

Estuvieron un rato más así, en un cómodo silencio, que se vio interrumpido cuando Harry fue requerido en su Departamento, pero no se fue sin besar la mejilla de su amiga.

*º*º*º

La noche había cubierto con su manto estrellado el mundo mágico, Harry arribó a la antigua mansión de los Black, donde vivía desde hacía varios años. Al principio estar ahí había sido difícil por todos los recuerdos, pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado. El lugar ahora estaba distinto, se había desecho de muchas cosas y eso había mejorado el ambiente.

Realmente era poco el tiempo que pasaba ahí. Conforme había ascendido en el Departamento de aurores, sus responsabilidades habían aumentado, así como el número de misiones en las que participaba, para cuando había llegado a ser el Jefe, prácticamente sólo estaba de paso en su propio hogar.

Subió hasta su habitación y dejó caer su ropa con descuido por el sitio. No solía ser muy ordenado, por eso tenía un elfo que se encargaba de la limpieza del lugar, al que por supuesto le daba un justo sueldo. Cada vez que lo miraba no podía evitar pensar en Dobby, un gran amigo al que le debía el estar vivo.

Muchas personas habían muerto a lo largo de la batalla contra Voldemort, y ahora él vivía y luchaba por todos ellos, honrándolos. Velando y trabajando por el mundo mágico que ellos habían deseado que fuera.

Para cuando entró en el cuarto de baño ya se encontraba desnudo, abrió las llaves y dejó que el agua hiciera lo suyo. En el pasado había quedado la imagen de aquel niño delgado y escuálido. Ahora su figura era la de un hombre desarrollado, bien alimentado y gracias a su trabajo, también ejercitado.

Alzó el rostro dejando que las gotas cayeran por él, mientras pensaba en su día, ni siquiera terminó de hacer el recorrido por todos los eventos, bastaba decir que sólo se había quedado en esa mañana con su amiga.

Hacía mucho tiempo que todo comenzaba y terminaba con ella.

Desde su fracaso amoroso con Ginny, había tenido la oportunidad de conocer otras mujeres a lo largo de esos años, no al punto de considerarse un mujeriego o algo por el estilo. Simplemente había salido de vez en cuando con alguna que otra bruja y sólo con las que no quisieran estar con él por su fama. Ninguna había logrado hechizarlo, lo cierto era que no habían logrado hacerlo, porque él ya estaba hechizado, había encontrado a la bruja que le robaba el sueño, el aliento y sin embargo lo llenaba de vida.

Había sido un completo ciego, pero no cabía duda de que las cosas pasaban en el momento adecuado y no fue hasta que dejó de buscar, que se dio cuenta de que esa mujer especial siempre había estado a su lado y no era otra que su mejor amiga.

Se había enamorado de Hermione Granger o, tal vez, era que ese sentimiento especial por ella siempre había estado presente, sólo faltaba que él se diera cuenta y lo encarara. Ahora al tener pleno conocimiento de lo que su corazón guardaba tan celosamente, había estado preguntándose: ¿Cuándo tendría el valor de confesárselo?

No es que le preocupara el hecho de que hubiera alguien más en la vida de ella, de existir, él sería el primero en saberlo. Lo cierto era que en todos esos años su amiga apenas y había aceptado salir con uno que otro chico, afortunadamente para él y su tranquilidad, porque no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría de ver a Hermione en brazos de otro. Aunque tampoco le agradaba verla clavada entre pergaminos, decretos, libros y demás, ella necesitaba comenzar a vivir más allá de su carrera en el Ministerio y él se encargaría de que lo hiciera.

Últimamente justo pensando en ella, era común que se topara con una erección, sobre todo en los momentos menos convenientes. Ahora al menos se encontraba solo, pero cuando estaba con ella realizando su labor como escolta, era una maldición, una tortura, pues no había manera de encargarse de ese problema sin que ella lo descubriese antes. Afortunadamente el uniforme ayudaba a esconder ciertos detalles vergonzosos.

A veces fantaseaba con la idea de que ella lo descubriera y terminaran desnudos, dando rienda suelta a la pasión. En momentos así, le parecía una buena forma para que ella se enterara de que lo tenía loco.

No pudo evitar soltar un profundo gemido cuando su mano se cerró sobre su eje. Recargó su mano libre en el mosaico oscuro de la ducha, mientras su cuerpo se curvaba buscando alcanzar el placer máximo con aquellas enardecidas y expertas caricias que se proporcionaba.

Su vida sexual empezaba y terminaba de esa manera. No porque no pudiera encontrar una mujer con quién pudiera desfogarse, pero con el tiempo le había parecido bajo y desleal hacerlo, por sus sentimientos y principalmente porque no estaría pensando en la bruja de ocasión, si no en su amiga. Tal vez era un estúpido, pero él ya no quería sólo tener una sesión satisfactoria de sexo, que le provocara un terrible vacío al concluir.

Así que básicamente eso no funcionaba para él, lo que él quería era a Hermione y todo lo que implicaba física y sentimentalmente estar con ella.

*º*º*º

En tanto, Hermione —ajena a la fantasía que se vivía en Grimmauld, donde ella era la protagonista—, salía del elevador del edificio donde vivía, avanzó unos metros hasta la puerta de su departamento. Se encontraba girando la llave en la cerradura cuando la sensación de ser observada se apropió de ella. Su cuerpo se tensó de pies a cabeza, miró de soslayo su alrededor tratando de encontrar lo que la hacía sentir así, su mano izquierda ya se encontraba serpenteando su varita oculta bajo su abrigo abierto.

— ¡_Expelliarmus!_ —exclamó girándose de golpe, sorprendiendo al hombre al final del pasillo.

El mago soltó un quejido lastimoso al impactarse con la pared. Hermione abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al reconocer al hombre. Henry Lyndon. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, había atacado a un auror!

— Tranquila Ministra, estamos aquí por órdenes del jefe Potter —reveló, a su espalda otro auror, que la miraba con cautela. Peter Wycombe, si no se equivocaba.

Al escuchar eso, la sorpresa se extinguió dando pasó a un enojo espectacular.— ¡¿Qué?!

Harry en ningún momento le había informado sobre aquello y estaba demás decir que estaba complemente en desacuerdo. Aquel lugar era donde vivía, no necesitaba gente del Ministerio metiendo las narices en su casa, observando cada uno de sus movimientos las 24 horas.

— Es por su seguridad —manifestó Henry, tomando su varita del suelo, mientras se sobaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Ella le lanzó una dura mirada.

— Creo que está más que claro que puedo cuidarme sola— añadió con marcado sarcasmo.

— Compréndanos, es una orden —repuso Peter, realmente lucía angustiado como si fuese a ser refundido en Azkaban por no acatar lo dicho.

— ¿Cuántos más hay? —preguntó demandante, sus ojos centellaban de cólera.

— No podemos decirlo, se trata de una misión.

— ¡Soy la Ministro!

— ¡Nos están atacando! —expresó en un grito alarmado la vecina, al abrir la puerta después del espectáculo que habían montado.

Hermione rodó los ojos, sólo eso le faltaba. Sus vecinos también eran magos; lo cual permitía ciertas ventajas que no se podían tener en los edificios muggles, pero algunas veces eran desesperantes, como en ese caso y particularmente esa mujer de edad avanzada, que dudaba que pudiera seguir usando su varita sin resultar un peligro.

— ¡No, señora Sharples! ¡No nos están atacando! ¡Vuelva a su departamento!

No podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo, pero ahora se encargaría de arreglar las cosas con el Jefe de los Aurores.

*º*º*º

Salió de la chimenea prácticamente lanzando humo por las orejas, se sacudió las cenizas mientras avanzaba por la vieja y conocida casa buscando a Harry. Gritó un par de veces su nombre, hasta que apareció el elfo, informándole que su amo se encontraba en su habitación. No tardó nada en enfilarse hacia la escalera y en un santiamén ya se encontraba en el lugar. Abrió la puerta sin delicadezas, ni sutilezas, no estaba para portarse educada. Frunció su frente al ver el desorden.

_«Hombres.»_

Se tuvo que recordar que no estaba ahí para verificar el estado de la alcoba, pero era claro que su amigo no estaba ahí.

¿Acaso el elfo le había mentido? ¿Tal vez Harry había salido sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta? Cruzó el cuarto, dirigiéndose hacía el baño, ni siquiera pensó en sus acciones. Una nube de vapor que salía de la puerta entreabierta la hizo detenerse en seco. Sus pensamientos se congelaron y el enojo desapareció por completo. Su corazón dio todo un vuelco, mientras sus orbes se agrandaban al vislumbrar y entender lo que ocurría ahí.

Los sonidos eróticos que él profería, su cuerpo desnudo siendo acariciado por el líquido caliente, el rictus de ese dolor placentero en su rostro, los movimientos de esa mano sobre aquel miembro…

Estaba petrificada, sus pies anclados a la mullida alfombra. No podía apartar la mirada de aquella sensual escena, estaba mirándolo tan fijamente que no dudaba que sus ojos comenzarían a arderle en cualquier momento. Repentinamente el oxígeno no llegaba con suficiente rapidez a sus pulmones. Una bomba de calor había explotado en su interior instalándose en la parte baja de su vientre.

¡Cirse bendita! ¡Estaba completamente hipnotizada o quizás era mejor decir "idiotizada"!

Jamás había pensado que al ir ahí, se toparía con esto. ¡Era surrealista! Y estaba por demás añadir que se encontraba fascinada, por muy mal que eso sonara.

Un ronco sonido escapó de la garganta de Harry al momento en el que alcanzaba el punto máximo, manchando su mano y la pared con su semen.

Fue el espectáculo más erótico que había visto en toda su vida y mientras Harry se liberaba, ella iba de subida en la escala de excitación. Lo peor era que seguía con los pies entumidos y si no avanzaba, él podría descubrirla.

Potter se movió estirando sus músculos, recuperándose lentamente, había disfrutado demasiado aquel momento, el placer sentido no se equiparaba a tener sexo con otra persona pero vaya que era relajante. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas un día poder cumplir la fantasía con la protagonista, Hermione. No le hacía daño a nadie con soñar…

Estaba por tomar la barra de jabón cuando un ruido en el exterior captó su atención, de inmediato sus instintos de auror se pusieron en guardia, ladeó su rostro apenas alcanzando a ver con su arruinada vista una sombra alejarse de la puerta. No dudó dos veces en salir de la ducha a comprobar qué diablos había sido eso, recogió sus gafas y su varita al pasar por el lavabo. Abrió la puerta por completo, mirando el lugar se dio cuenta de que estaba solo.

— *_Homenum Revelio_ —pronunció cauteloso.

Desconcertado bajó su varita, no había rastro de ninguna presencia mágica. Se quedó quieto escurriendo en agua y fue entonces que percibió apenas una ráfaga del perfume de su amiga.

— Debo estar loco —concluyó, rascando su cabeza.

Definitivamente había comenzado a perder el juicio o en verdad se había metido demasiado en esa fantasía. Volvió a la ducha sin querer darle más vueltas.

*º*º*º

Hermione llegó a su hogar con el corazón casi brincando de su garganta. Él había estado a nada de sorprenderla espiándolo y ella había salido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

— ¡Por todos los magos! —exhaló casi sin aliento. Cerró sus ojos. La imagen de Harry tocándose a sí mismo se repetía con fuerza en su mente, cada detalle había quedado grabado en su memoria.

Poco le importaba ya, que hubiera aurores custodiando el lugar.

— Estoy perdida…

Ahora la que necesitaba un baño era ella, estaba ardiendo como si tuviera un grave caso de fiebre.

*º*º*º

Harry se cambió y bajó a la primera planta, dispuesto a cenar. Al entrar en la cocina su elfo lo recibió hablando de la visita de Hermione. Él dejó caer el vaso de agua que sostenía, su cara no terminaba de mostrar lo desconcertado que estaba. Los ruidos, la sombra que había visto, el aroma de manzanas y vainilla. Todo encajaba, ella había estado en su cuarto mientras él… se masturbaba.

— ¡Diablos!

No sabía ni qué hacer. ¿Ahora cómo carajos la miraría? ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer? ¿Ir y buscarla? ¿Y qué se suponía que iba a explicarle? Lo que ella de seguro había visto, no necesitaba de ninguna aclaración.

— ¡Soy un imbécil!

Golpeó la mesa y la pared, antes de salir del lugar.

*º*º*º

Ronald Weasley miraba a su amigo empinarse su tercer vaso de whiskey, había pasado por él a su piso. Su visita y su estado lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero lo que le había contado en el camino hacía un bar muggle, había causado sus carcajadas y burlas.

— ¡Y con lo mojigata que ella es! ¡Ojalá hubiera estado ahí!

— No me jodas, Ron.

— Enserio, no es tan grave, claro, a menos que pronunciaras el nombre de alguna mujer que no sea el de ella, mientras lo hacías —desafió, con la risa pintada en sus labios.

— Eres un…

— Quizás esto era lo que necesitaban para ya estar juntos…

Harry soltó una risotada seca.

— No veo cómo esto pueda ayudar.

— Vamos, ya vio la mercancía, quizás así ya se anime a probarla —bromeó.

A su amigo no le hizo nada de gracia, soltó un gruñido y pidió otro trago.

— ¿Qué le voy a decir?

— Puedes fingir que nada pasó y ver lo que hace o terminar de una buena vez de confesarle lo que sientes… o —pausó, sopesando si decir o no, la otra opción que tenía en mente.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió Harry, alzando su ceja, no podría ser peor que las otras dos.

— Lanzarle un _Obliviate _—añadió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Definitivamente la tercera opción era aún peor que las otras.

¡Estaba frito!

Se agarró la cabeza con desesperación, observando el nuevo trago frente a él.

— Enserio, hermano, sólo habla con ella, ¿qué puede pasar?

— Que me mande a volar lejos...

— Entiendo que a veces ella puede ser escalofriante, pero tú venciste a Voldemort, pateas los culos de magos oscuros, esto es nada.

— Es fácil para ti decirlo, no le hablaste de tus sentimientos a Luna después de que ella te encontrara con la mano llena.

Ronald chasqueó su lengua, frunció un poco su ceño, en serio no había querido imaginarse eso. Su romance con Luna había sido toda una sorpresa para todos, cuando menos habían pensado, ya se encontraban saliendo y las cosas se fueron dando una tras otra, hasta que habían terminado casados.

Afortunadamente para Harry, aquel beso durante la batalla entre sus dos mejores amigos no había tenido gran trascendencia. Aunque no podía evitar sentirse un poco celoso, al menos Ron había tenido la oportunidad de probar la miel de esa boca sonrosada, algo que él probablemente jamás tendría.

— Sea como sea tienes que decírselo, tal vez un poco de _Felix Felicis _te sirva, deberías conseguir.

Eso no sonaba tan mal.

—No quería decírtelo para no presionarte, pero tienes que apresurarte, muchos querrán estar con Hermione ahora, por el puesto que tiene.

Eso había sido como una patada en zona prohibida y vaya que había dolido como tal. Potter enderezó su postura y miró a su amigo con una profunda seriedad.

— Eso no sucederá —declaró feroz.

— Entonces… ya sabes que hacer.

*º*º*º

Hermione llegó al Ministerio con su escolta personal, pero para asombro de los aurores ella no se había puesto como una fiera al verlos.

La verdad era que Hermione no tenía cabeza para lidiar con eso y siendo realistas no la tenía para nada, no con Harry paseándose desnudo por su mente. Ni siquiera sabía, si podría actuar con normalidad cuando él se apareciera ahí.

Susan entró a su oficina dejando una taza de café humeante en el escritorio, junto con una gran cantidad de pendientes, aliviando sus tortuosos pensamientos.

— ¿Quieres qué hablemos de tu agenda? —preguntó dudosa—. No te ves bien, pareciera que pasaste la noche en vela, tal vez deberías irte a descansar.

— No, no… lo que necesito es trabajar —replicó veloz. No quería estar sola en su departamento, pues así menos lograría olvidarse de ese recuerdo.

— Como digas. El primer compromiso que tienes es con el Ministro de Noruega y después…

Un sonido en la puerta las interrumpió. Susan abrió, en tanto Hermione leía un pergamino sobre los asuntos de los duendes, cuando escuchó la voz de su amigo no pudo evitar temblar. El calor subió por su cuerpo hasta colarse en sus mejillas. Una bola de nervios comenzó a bullir en su interior, no quería ni alzar la vista.

— Buenos días, puedo pasar a verla.

— Sí, sí… claro —respondió Susan.

La Ministra maldijo la hora en que le había dicho a su asistente que Harry podía entrar siempre que ella no estuviera en una reunión importante, aunque realmente él tenía el derecho de estar ahí, era quién cuidaba de ella, no era como si pudiera alejarlo.

— Los dejaré solos —anunció, recogiendo los pergaminos firmados, notando la forma tan extraña en que actuaban ambos—. ¿Quieres un café?

— No, no… gracias —profirió con un gesto nervioso.

Hermione en verdad quería escabullirse pero era inútil, lo mejor sería actuar con naturalidad. Sí, como si eso fuese fácil. Apenas levantó su mirada, se encontró con la figura de su amigo envestido en ese uniforme oscuro de auror y lo único que pudo pensar, era que ella sabía lo que había debajo de esas capas de ropa.

_«Oh maldición, piensa en otra cosa… no, no vayas por ahí.»_

Si antes se había puesto roja, ahora estaba de todos los colores.

— Eh… ¿cómo estás? —cuestionó con voz vacilante, mientras se acercaba a dónde ella estaba.

— Bien, con trabajo… ¿tú?

Potter sobó su nuca, miró al techo como esperando que todos los magos se apiadaran de él y lo ayudaran, pero esto no era algo para ellos, era un asunto meramente terrenal. Se había despertado en casa de Ron y mientras aliviaba su resaca, había tomado la decisión de hablar con Hermione, aconsejado ahora por Luna, a quien habían evitado contarle la parte donde él había sido descubierto en plena acción.

Se armó de valor y habló:

— Sé que estuviste anoche en la mansión…

Hermione sintió que su corazón se sacudía violentamente, ¿acaso la había descubierto?

— Ah… sí… estuve porque quería hablar contigo sobre los aurores que mandaste a mi casa —concluyó en un hilo de voz. Se odió a sí misma por no sonar severa y molesta.

Harry pareció un poco confundido, era claro que no esperaba esa respuesta.

— Es necesario por todos los ataques que has sufrido, pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar.

— Entonces… ¿de qué?

— Entraste a mi habitación y ahí…

Dudó en seguir, tragó en seco y aclaró su garganta. Se estaba ruborizado como una colegiala. ¡Con un demonio, por qué no podía sólo soltarlo y ya!

Hemione oficialmente había sido expuesta, era obvio a lo que él se refería y por qué le estaba costando decirlo.

— Yo no quería invadir tu privacidad, lo siento.

El rostro le ardía de vergüenza, ni siquiera podía mirarlo ni un segundo más. Se levantó deseando poner distancia entre ellos. Potter la siguió con su mirada, perturbado, olvidando lo bochornoso de la situación. Hermione le daba la espalda, así que se acercó lentamente sin querer ahuyentarla.

— Lo que busco no es una disculpa.

La Ministra se sintió desfallecer al sentirlo detrás. _«¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué es lo que desea? Si supiera cuán difícil es para mí sentirlo cerca y mantener mi amor en silencio.»_

Potter dio un paso más tomándola por los brazos para girarla. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se combinaban. Sus corazones latiendo con la misma intensidad, sus ojos se encontraron compartiendo la conexión que siempre habían tenido, buscando respuestas uno en el otro.

— No lo entiendo.

Acunó su mejilla en su mano, ya no había vuelta atrás. Era ahora o nunca.

— Lo único que necesitas entender es lo que siento por ti.

La boca de Hermione se abrió temblorosamente, sus ojos brillaban de asombro bajo sus cejas arqueadas. Él delineó su rostro, dándole tiempo para asimilar lo que le acaba de decir.

—He pensado mucho en cómo decírtelo y he sido un cobarde por no poder confesártelo antes, pero te he querido durante mucho tiempo…

El hormigueo provocado por el roce de los dedos de Harry la hizo reaccionar, sentir cuán real era ese instante. No estaba soñando, en verdad había escuchado esas palabras de amor.

Ella no necesitaba que él recitara poemas, ni dijera un discurso perfecto, bastaba con lo que ya había dicho. El regocijo se esparció por todo su cuerpo, como nunca antes lo había sentido, sus ojos se cristalizaron.

— No necesito que digas más…quiero estar contigo. Te amo… pensé que nunca podría decírtelo, que tú…

Potter sintió que el corazón le iba a explotar de felicidad, todo ese tiempo ella se había sentido de la misma forma que él y estaba más que de acuerdo con ella, no necesitaba escuchar más. Era tiempo de disfrutar lo que sentían. Le tomó la barbilla y sin darle tiempo de más, acalló sus palabras posando sus labios sobre los de ella, en apenas una suave caricia.

La impresión quedó relegada por el revuelo de sensaciones que él despertó con ese sencillo beso en ella. Sus parpados cayeron y se dejó guiar por él, sus labios se movieron acompañando a los de él, en una danza que los hizo llegar al cielo cuando sus bocas se abrieron y sus lenguas se encontraron.

Sus manos abandonaron su rostro dejando que bajaran por aquel fino cuello, posándose en su nuca, mientras su otra mano se aferraba a su cintura, obligándola a pegarse a él. Hermione suspiró contra sus labios, posó sus temblorosas manos en aquellos fuertes hombros, apoyándose en ellos, para no caer derretida a sus pies.

El tiempo había desaparecido para los dos. Por fin todas sus cadenas de dudas y temores habían sido rotas, gracias a ese beso. Era sorprendente sentir que al fin estaban con la persona correcta, nada de su pasado amoroso se comparaba con lo que estaban viviendo ahora.

Tal vez era que siempre habían estado destinados a estar juntos, pero habían tenido que vivir todo aquello, estar con las personas equivocadas, vivir todos esos años separados, para saber reconocer cuando estuvieran frente al verdadero amor.

El aire comenzó a faltarles obligándolos a alejarse. Hermione escondió su rostro en la clavícula de Harry, quien la abrazó, acariciando su espalda, respirando el aroma que despedía su cabello apretado en un moño.

— No pensé que esto ocurriría y menos cuando comenzaste diciendo aquello— confesó con sus mejillas arreboladas, mordiendo su labio inferior.

La sonrisa que Harry portaba aumentó aún más. Ahora no le parecía el fin del mundo que ella lo hubiera visto así. La frase bizarra de Ron volvió a su mente y ahora no la consideraba tan fuera de lugar.

«Vamos, ya vio la mercancía quizás así ya se anime a probarla.»

Una risa breve y ronca salió de su garganta.

— Es porque todo está unido, ahora sabrás en quién estaba pensando.

Hermione se quedó de una pieza después de semejante declaración.

— Ya no necesitarás recurrir a eso —murmuró con arrojo, superando el estupor del bochorno.

Ahora fue el turno de Harry de pasmarse, no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta, pero le encantaba como sonaba y más el trasfondo.

Volvió a reír pero esta vez de felicidad. Al final las cosas habían salido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Había perdido tanto tiempo siendo un idiota cobarde, pero el tiempo de estar juntos había llegado, de construir su felicidad. Depositó un beso cariñoso en su sien. No podía esperar más para volver a besarla, quería saborear cada rincón de esa boca, descubrir lo que le gustaba y lo que no.

Ella llevó las manos a su nuca, atrayéndolo hacía ella en un contacto que fue aún más perfecto que el primero, más dulce, más cálido.

Aquel sentimiento profundo parecía cobrar fuerza mientras se besaban, una y otra vez, de distinta formas. Las sensaciones comenzaron a salirse de control y sus besos tomaron un tinte distinto, estaban cargados de intensidad, de un deseo oscuro que buscaba su camino entre sus caricias cada vez más atrevidas.

Ella chocó contra el mobiliario, curvó sus labios en una sonrisita. Él la tomó con seguridad de las caderas sentándola sobre el duro escritorio de cedro, arrancándole un jadeo de sorpresa. Harry no tardó en encontrar un lugar entre sus piernas abiertas, pero la estorbosa túnica que ella usaba, le impedía sentir su cuerpo cómo él deseaba.

Hermione rió ante su frustración.

— Te divierte verme así ¿no? —resopló—. Ésta es una de las razones por las que usar túnicas es un fastidio.

Hermione no tuvo oportunidad de responder, la voz de Susan resonó en la habitación. Anunciándole la llegada del Ministro de Noruega.

— ¡Merlín, lo había olvidado!

Él gruñó con molestia, hubiera deseado permanecer más tiempo a solas con ella.

— Debo atenderlo —espetó, con su frente llena de arrugas por el pesar que sentía.

— Lo sé, pero prefería que no tuvieras que hacerlo.

— Encontraremos tiempo para estar solos —murmuró, con su rostro pintado de rosa, sus labios hinchados y su cabello enmarañado. Lo tomó de las mejillas, rozando sus labios en un beso lleno de cariño.

— De acuerdo.

Con la promesa de retomar aquello después, ambos procedieron a arreglar su aspecto, sonriéndose con travesura.

*º*º*º

Llevaban un par de semanas saliendo y habían sido sin duda unas muy felices. Su relación aún era un secreto, pues sabían el revuelo que causaría. Además, él no deseaba exponerla de más, al descubrirse que era su pareja sentimental podían haber tanto reacciones positivas como negativas y ahora ella no podía lidiar con eso, no con los atentados que aunque cada vez más esporádicos seguían presentándose. Afortunadamente Hermione siempre había logrado salir bien librada y agradecía eso a todos los magos. No quería verla herida y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos por evitarlo.

*º*º*º

Hermione llegó a su departamento; no había logrado convencer a Harry para librarse de los aurores. En eso él era realmente un cabeza dura, pero lo adoraba por la preocupación que le demostraba. Sabía que sólo quería cuidar de ella y eso se le hacía tierno.

Se descalzó mientras observaba a Crookshanks desperezarse y bajar del sillón para ir junto a ella.

— Hola, pequeño —saludó, acariciando su cabeza.

Caminó a su habitación para tomar una larga ducha y arreglarse un poco. Era viernes por la noche y ya tenía planes, le daría una sorpresa a Harry, que estaba segura le encantaría.

*º*º*º

Harry se había quedado en el Ministerio atendiendo un por menor de último minuto. Ese día no le tocaba estar de guardia, así que podía ir a su casa a tener una buena noche de sueño o al menos esa era su intención en un inicio, pues no esperaba que al llegar se encontraría con su novia.

—Espero no haber olvidado que tenía que verte —dijo cauteloso.

Ella dibujó una sonrisa al ver su apuro. Se levantó dejando ver su atuendo, una falda veraniega debajo de sus rodillas, color turquesa, que caía con delicadeza sobre sus caderas. Una blusa blanca, vaporosa, en cuello «v», sin mangas, y un sencillo suéter abierto a juego. Sus zapatillas apenas lucían un pequeño tacón pero sin duda estilizaban sus piernas. El cabello recogido con elegancia en una coleta.

Hermione lucía radiante y hermosa. Nervioso, tragó saliva, mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

— ¿Olvidé alguna fecha importante?

— No, no lo hiciste —explicó divertida, cerró la distancia entre ellos, para poder abrazarlo—. Sólo quiero estar un rato contigo.

Él sintió que un peso fue quitado de su cuerpo. Se relajó al fin, rodeando la delicada figura.

— Hueles bien y te ves muy bella.

Hermione se sonrojó, su sonrisa llegó hasta sus ojos.

— Quiero que vayamos a cenar, nada de restaurantes caros, sólo tú y yo en una cafetería, un local pequeño en el mundo muggle.

— Parece que lo tienes todo planeado —evidenció, separándose de ella para poder ver su rostro.

— No todo, el resto lo decidiremos los dos —replicó, besándolo suavemente.

— ¿Al menos dejarás que me quite el uniforme?

— No, me gusta cómo te ves con él —murmuró, pasando sus dedos por las costuras de su chamarra.

Harry no era ningún tonto y si no había leído mal esa expresión, esa noche significaría mucho más que una simple salida.

*º*º*º

Su cena había resultado bastante bien, habían pasado momentos memorables y ahora se encontraban nuevamente en Grimmauld. Harry los apareció a ambos. Hermione mantuvo los brazos alrededor de su cuello, era claro que no tenía intensión de soltarlo, mientras él acunaba sus mejillas guiando el beso.

Se separaron y él le sonrió incluso con la mirada. Acarició aquel rostro, como deseando memorizar cada rasgo, cada lunar.

Hermione besó sus dedos cuando rozaron sus labios, estaba emocionada y sumamente nerviosa. Deslizó sus manos por los hombros de Harry, siguiendo la forma de la ropa al acentuarse en su torso, comenzó a abrir la chaqueta para poder retirársela con dedos temblorosos.

Él permitió que ella se la sacara quedando en una camiseta negra, ahora fue el turno de él de quitarle su suéter.

No había necesidad de preguntas, los dos sabían lo que ocurriría en poco tiempo. Sería la primera vez que estarían juntos y él quería tomarse las cosas con calma, aunque seguramente eso no sería posible, podía sentir el deseo cosquillear por su cuerpo, sus pantalones comenzaban a suministrar una presión molesta sobre su entrepierna.

La estrechó pasando las manos por su espalda sintiendo la textura fina de la blusa. Hermione exhaló suavemente, al sentir los labios de Harry revolotear por su cuello. Se aferró a él, sintiendo su pulso acelerarse y sus rodillas temblar.

El auror la fue guiando a la escalera, entre besos, subieron a tropezones. Finalmente lograron llegar a la habitación, él la apresó contra la pared, buscando el roce de su cuerpo.

Hermione atrapó su boca con el ardor del deseo jamás sentido corriendo por su cuerpo, dejándola en llamas. Deseaba sentir más, quería sentir más. Harry ahondó en el beso, abriéndose paso por sus labios, que disfrutó y mordió a placer, logrando que ella jadeara. Sus manos incapaces de quedarse quietas, delinearon la femenina figura, haciéndola temblar.

Aquellos roces los habían dejado sin aliento, obligándolos a separar sus bocas y buscar un poco de alivio para sus pulmones. Él la cargó con facilidad, terminando el recorrido hasta su cama.

Harry se inclinó tomando la pierna de su novia, la acarició suavemente retirando su zapatilla e hizo lo mismo con la otra.

— Ven —pidió Hermione, recostándose sobre el colchón.

Él alzó las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa. Se quitó su playera, sus zapatos y el pantalón, dejando ver su bóxer negro abultado. Hermione siguió sus movimientos, un travieso sonrojo corrió por su rostro recordando lo que había visto semanas atrás, su corazón golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho.

Harry se colocó sobre ella, Hermione lo atrajo hacía sí, el peso de él no significó un problema para ella, era un peso que deseaba sentir. Sus cuerpos se encontraron, la marejada de sensaciones y los besos los mantuvo ocupados por un rato.

—Eres maravillosa—halagó poco después, logrando que ella sonriera, mostrando su hilera de dientes.

—Te amo —pronunció, acariciando la melena azabache.

Sus labios se encontraron con pasión. Hermione dejó que sus dedos se desplazaran por la ancha espalda, sintiendo como los músculos se tensaban con su toque. Harry soltó un gemido ronco de aprobación, se apretó aún más contra ella, sus manos buscaron sentir su piel. Se abrieron paso por la blusa, alzándola. Rompió su beso para poder mirarla, recorriendo su abdomen, acariciando cada centímetro revelado hasta que finalmente se deshizo de esa prenda, descubriendo el sostén blanco que cubría el valle de sus senos.

El deseó rugió como una bestia despierta en su interior y sin embargo aún tenía la suficiente consciencia para obligarse a ir con lentitud. Hermione lucía tímida, parpadeando con nerviosismo, esperando su aprobación. Cubrió sus labios con un beso suave que logró relajarla.

Ella sentía un caudal de emociones, un suspiró brotó de sus labios cuando él tomó entre sus manos sus pechos aún cubiertos, mientras recorría su garganta con pequeños besos y mordidas.

— Harry —pronunció su nombre con suplica, sus uñas dejaron marcas de medialuna sobre la piel tostada de los hombros masculinos. Se restregó contra él con descaro, buscando algo que sólo él podía darle. La risa sedosa de Harry le puso la piel de gallina, alzó su rostro mirándolo confundida.

— No me pones las cosas fáciles, podríamos consumar esto en tan sólo unos minutos, pero quiero hacerlo lento, tenemos el resto de la noche para amarnos.

Hermione enrojeció completamente. Amaba tanto a ese hombre, estaba rendida a sus deseos y no quería luchar contra eso. Lo atrajo por la nuca, capturando su boca con la suya en un beso sin igual. Harry siguió abrasando aquella figura con el toque de sus manos, así fue como la falda terminó en la alfombra. Ahora ambos se encontraban solamente en ropa interior pero él se encargaría de desaparecerla.

Y mientras sus bocas se devoraban, él logró llegar a su espalda, luchando durante unos instantes con el broche de su bra. Cuando al fin pudo abrirlo, no esperó para pasear sus dedos por aquella delicada y seductora extensión.

Hermione siseó presa de deliciosas sensaciones, se abrazó a él sintiendo el roce de sus pieles, la sensación fue sublime, ambos dejaron escapar sonidos ahogados. Él se movió admirando la belleza de aquel cuerpo, sus pechos se alzaban firmes buscando su atención. Despejó su rostro de unos rizos que habían escapado de su coleta.

—Ojala pudieras leer ahora mi mente y darte cuenta lo hermosa que te encuentro — murmuró, logrando que una sonrisa adornara la boca de ella.

—No necesito hacer eso, si tú puedes decírmelo.

—No soy bueno con las palabras.

—Hasta ahora eso no ha sido impedimento —repuso sincera, sintiéndose enternecida por sus gestos.

Compartieron un largo ósculo lleno de amor y pasión, mientras sus cuerpos se frotaban buscando más contacto, cediendo al calor del deseo. Harry la cubrió de besos mientras sus dedos danzaban sobre sus senos y cuando alcanzó tan dulce lugar con su boca, no se detuvo hasta que se sintió satisfecho con las atenciones que les otorgó a aquellos rosados botones.

Suaves sonidos brotaron de la garganta de Hermione, llenando la habitación, entrecerró sus ojos con placer, ondulándose contra él. Potter se deleitó con aquella sensual imagen, notando cómo se mordía los labios. Decidido, le arrebató a los dientes de su novia su labio inferior, succionándolo con delicadeza. Ella no quería quedarse sin participar, podía no tener experiencia en ese campo pero no era ninguna ingenua, creía saber lo que podría gustarle y estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, dejando a un lado el pudor.

Sus manos trazaron aquellos pectorales, podía sentir el salvaje latido de su corazón contra su palma, bajó por su abdomen observando el camino de vello oscuro que terminaba dentro de su bóxer. Sin pensarlo mucho y con los dedos temblorosos, se abrió paso por la cinturilla de la prenda colándose en su interior. De los labios del auror brotó un sonido profundo y bajo, cuando la mano femenina se cerró sobre su eje, su cuerpo se curvó instintivamente.

Hermione inició un ritmo lento pero agonizante para él, ella observó el rictus que transformó el rostro de Harry, su respiración entrecortada, la piel bañada en una capa fina de sudor. La forma en que buscaba desesperadamente más contacto, moviendo sus caderas irreflexivamente. Estaba conociendo otra faceta de él, lo había visto aquella ocasión en la ducha, pero era simplemente otra historia ser ahora quien le propiciara ese placer, reducir al poderoso mago a un manojo de gemidos.

Él la detuvo, demasiado rápido según la opinión de Hermione, apenas se estaba acostumbrando a la extraña sensación de acariciarlo. Su ceño se frunció y desfrunció tratando de comprender su acción.

Harry se tomó unos segundos para recomponerse, besó sus labios sonriendo con esfuerzo. Podía sentir su dolorosa erección reclamando la atención quitada, iba a necesitar de toda su concentración para no alcanzar el orgasmo antes de lo esperado.

— Quiero terminar dentro de ti —explicó con voz ronca, logrando que una latigazo de calor la recorriera y se instalara entre sus piernas.

— Oh.

Harry adoró su bochorno, depositó un beso en su nariz. Se despojó de su bóxer, sintiendo de inmediato un alivió al liberarse del roce y presión de la prenda. Hermione le dio un buen vistazo, por fin lo tenía completamente desnudo sobre ella.

¡Oh Merlín! Su corazón se aceleró de mala manera, deseaba ya que la poseyera pero parecía que él tenía otros planes. Harry adoró cada centímetro de su piel con sus labios y sus manos, fue bajando por la figura, escuchando los sonidos de dulce éxtasis que escapaban de aquella boca que avivaban su deseo. Le abrió las piernas con delicadeza, haciéndose un espacio ahí. Se acomodó sus lentes, notando las pantis blancas que cubrían la feminidad de la castaña. No esperaba ver unos calzones de abuelita, ni un cinturón de castidad, pero le había sorprendido que ella usara algo tan pequeño.

— Harry —llamó con voz temblorosa.

Él le sonrió con claras intenciones, antes de dejar que sus dedos la acariciaran sobre la prenda. Ella se arqueó aferrándose al cubrecama, exhaló con fuerza, elevando sus caderas del colchón. Harry rió al verla perder el control de esa manera, justo como él había estado hacía unos minutos y aún ni siquiera le había hecho la mitad de lo que quería hacerle. Tomó las bragas bajándolas con lentitud, acariciando sus piernas y dejando uno que otro beso sobre ellas.

Entonces alzó su mirada, por fin la tenía desnuda y lista para él. Soltó un sonido grave, mezcla de ansia y deseo, al ver la forma en que pedía su regreso. Volvió a su antigua posición, sólo debía esperar un poco más y estaría dentro de ella. Acarició su centro de forma superficial, pero fue suficiente para tenerla suplicando.

Hermione echó su cabeza hacía atrás y dejó que su cuerpo se removiera siguiendo los impulsos que venían desde su interior. Harry no se detuvo esta vez, las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron tan delicada zona, reconociendo los puntos que la hacían enloquecer. Ella no podía quedarse tranquila sobre la cama, lo que obligó a Harry a posar sus manos en los huesos de su cadera, manteniéndola quieta. La hizo alcanzar la cima del placer con apenas unos besos de mariposa, su lengua y sus dedos.

Potter la contempló yacer sobre la cama, hermosa, sonrojada, satisfecha. No podía creer la suerte que tenía de estar ahí, de ser él a quien ella amaba. Ni siquiera podía ahora hilar un pensamiento coherente, estaba completamente aturdido por ella, trepó a su lado mirándola de una forma tan especial que reavivó el calor en Hermione.

Ella lo rodeó con sus brazos al instante, buscando su contacto. Sus bocas se unieron en un beso lleno de nuevas emociones, sus cuerpos desnudos se tocaban de forma lujuriosa, encendiéndolos buscando la culminación de tal glorioso acto de amor.

Harry no podía esperar más y Hermione no quería que lo hiciera, el momento de volverse uno había llegado. Ella se mordió su labio, sentía que su corazón se pararía de un momento a otro, la emoción, el deseo y los nervios la mantenían al filo del colapso. No había tenido necesidad de decirle nada, él parecía saber que sería el primero y el único para el resto de su vida.

Potter la guió a una postura más cómoda para ambos, le colocó una almohada debajo de las caderas. Él dirigió su miembro hinchado a su entrada. Hermione quiso cerrar los ojos y sin embargo no lo hizo, su mirada quedó atrapada por la esmeralda de él. Escuchándolo susurrar palabras de cariño, se aferró a su espalda sintiendo cada uno de sus movimientos con intensidad que la dividían entre el dolor y el placer.

Harry fue aún más cuidadoso de lo que pensó ser, su cuerpo temblaba por la forma en que buscaba contenerse, el ángulo y la posición facilitaron la penetración, cuando al fin estuvo completamente dentro de ella, sintiéndola tan estrecha, cálida y perfecta, no pudo más que sentirse agradecido por tener semejante privilegio.

La habitación se llenó de una sinfonía de sonidos compuestos por los dos, entregándose simple y perfectamente como sólo dos personas enamoradas podrían.

Él sustituyó la almohada con su mano, el cambio hizo que ambos soltaran gemidos. Segundos después los movimientos lentos iniciaron, ambos fueron sorprendidos por las sensaciones vivas que tintineaban por sus cuerpos sudorosos.

El instinto jugó a favor de Hermione, llevándola a acoplarse poco a poco al ritmo impuesto por él. Sus manos dejaron rasguños al resbalarse por la extensión de la espalda de Harry hasta llegar a su trasero, logrando que él emitiera un largo jadeo.

La armoniosa cadencia con la que sus caderas se unían los conducía lentamente a un final exquisito. Las manos de Harry vagando por su cuerpo y sus besos fueron el detonante que ella necesitó para perderse en un estallido de placer que la hizo ver miles de colores, mientras gritaba su nombre.

Él siguió meciéndose con agonía, pronto se alzó sobre ella, curvándose y hundiéndose profundamente en su interior y cuando el orgasmo lo alcanzó, vibró por todas sus terminaciones nerviosas.

La energía en el cuarto se fue extinguiendo dejando un ambiente de paz. Ambos se fueron relajando poco a poco, recuperándose de tan exquisitos momentos, disfrutando del silencio.

Harry sonrió contra el cuello de Hermione al sentir las yemas de los dedos de su novia, acariciar su nuca. Depositó un beso en su hombro sonriendo como el idiota enamorado que era.

— Eres mi vida, te amo.

Una sonrisa floreció en el rostro de ella, había sido una experiencia grandiosa.

— Yo no podría vivir sin ti.

*º*º*º

Hermione despertó enredada en sábanas guindas, rodeada por la calidez de Harry. No podía creer que fuera ya domingo por la noche, había sido un fin de semana demasiado corto a su parecer, pero uno de los más felices que había vivido.

Harry la había llenado de besos y caricias, amándola con el corazón y el cuerpo; haciéndola sentir la más bella, la persona más importante en su vida, su centro, su apoyo, la razón por la que había experimentado el amor y la felicidad que sólo puede otorgarte el estar con la persona ideal.

— Creí que estabas dormido —murmuró con una sonrisita, al sentir la caricia de los labios de Harry en su espalda.

— Lo estaba y tú también deberías, mañana ambos tenemos que volver al trabajo — mencionó sin mucho ánimo, frotando su nariz contra la nuca de ella.

Ella se giró sonriendo en el círculo de sus brazos.

— Lo sé —pausó, había momentos como esos, en lo que no sabía si lo que estaba viviendo era real o sólo un sueño, fuera cual fuera, era muy feliz—. Así quiero estar por siempre contigo.

Una sonrisa cargada de sinceridad crispó los labios de Harry.

— También a mí me gustaría, ¿crees que puedas dirigir el Ministerio desde la cama?

Ella golpeó su hombro de forma cariñosa.

— Hablaba enserio.

— Cásate conmigo —propuso con seriedad, dejando escapar las palabras que habían estado rondando su cabeza.

— Harry… no juegues con eso —reprendió.

— No lo haría.

Ella abrió y cerró su boca sin lograr articular ni una sola palabra, lo miraba como si no fuera capaz de creer lo que él había dicho.

— Perdóname, porque tal vez no tenga las palabras correctas, ni el anillo que debería acompañar la propuesta, incluso quizás el momento no te parezca el correcto, ni el más romántico —aclaró, sintiéndose un poco culpable por eso—. Me gusta estar contigo, sentirte, tocarte, hacerte mía. No te prometo que la vida a mi lado sea la más tranquila, ni la más perfecta, pero sí te prometo dar cada segundo de mi existencia para hacerte la mujer más feliz. Deseo un futuro donde ambos estemos, donde construyamos un hogar que sea el lugar al que ambos deseemos volver cada día. Quiero envejecer a tu lado, no me importa donde, mientras estés tú conmigo. ¿Aceptas?

Hermione no pudo evitar las lágrimas, su corazón tembló de emoción y cuando creyó que no podía ser más feliz, la vida la sorprendía, él lo hacía. Se lanzó a abrazarlo y susurró la respuesta más de una vez sobre sus labios, mientras lo besaba.

*º*º*º

Meses después, Hermione entraba a las oficinas principales de los aurores, los hombres y mujeres ahí la saludaron, sorprendidos de tener su presencia en aquel lugar, pues no era inicio de mes, fecha en la que pasaba por todos los Departamentos, para revisar y platicar con los empleados.

La Ministro les devolvió el gesto con amabilidad, sabiendo que su acto impulsivo causaría demasiados cuchicheos y rumores, que tal vez llevarían a destapar su relación con su jefe, pero no le importaba, sólo deseaba verlo.

Harry había salido a una misión al sur del país. Los días sin él se le habían hecho interminables.

Al entrar al Despacho, Hermione perdió la compostura y prácticamente saltó a los brazos de su esposo, asaltando sus labios en un beso que había deseado darle desde el momento en el que él se había ido.

— La eché de menos, señora Potter.

— No tanto como yo a ti.

Se habían casado en secreto en el mundo muggle y ninguno se arrepentía de esa decisión. Harry había logrado cumplir sus fantasías con la Ministra y ella las de estar con él. Al cerrar la puerta, las mejores cosas ocurrían.

**THE END**

***º*º*º**

*Detalles tomados de la biografía de HG en la página del diccionario.

*Lufkin, Artemisia. Primera bruja en llegar a Ministra de Magia. Estuvo en el cargo desde 1798 hasta 1811. Se recuerda de su toma de posesión que los magos más ancianos del Wizengamot abandonaron la sala en señal de protesta (mf, JKR). Fue Hufflepuff en Hogwarts.

*Homenum Revelio: Detecta presencia humana (RM). Información de la página del diccionario.

* * *

Te invitamos a mandarle un **Mp **a la gran escritora y apoyarla mandándonos un **MP.**

**Seudónimo:** Nenasfashion.

**Link del perfíl en Fanficción:** u/1124509/Nenasfashi


	4. OS3 - Valientes

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling y no buscamos lucrar con ellos, solo hacer saber al mundo que el verdadero amor nace de una amistad.**

* * *

**Valientes**

**Summary:** Harry y Hermione deben aprender a ser valientes, y es que cuando luchas contra el mundo para defender lo que amas no te queda de otra, o peleas o te condenas a una vida llena de infelicidad.

**Nombre del autor: **Nadia Cordero.

**Seudónimo: **nadiaMonster

**Link de perfil: ** u/1170422/nadiaMonster

* * *

La noche es fresca, fría, sabes que se avecina una nevada, lo observas todo mientras tú te encuentras en aquella oscura habitación. Podías caminar unos pasos y encender la luz, o simplemente podías hacer uso de tu varita e iluminar el lugar pero, no tenías muchos ánimos de hacerlo.

Así que ahí te quedaste, parada en aquella ventana observando el cielo mientras esperabas.

Mentirías si dijeras que no estabas nerviosa, lo estabas, y mucho, después de todo él se había marchado ya hace una hora, la verdad jamás pensaste que eso les pasara justo ese día, justo en ese momento.

Suspiraste y en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

Tuviste miedo de dar la media vuelta, tuviste miedo de ver su rostro, sabías que cualquier cosa que ese par hubiera hablado, eran problemas. Escuchaste unos pasos y segundos después unas conocidas manos se posaron sobre tu cintura, te sorprendiste un poco al sentir que él te abrazaba, aun así, sin voltearte correspondiste a su abrazo, tomaste con fuerza esos brazos mientras sentías su aliento cerca de tu nuca.

— Te amo tanto.

Sus palabras no te tomaron por sorpresa, después de todo era la verdad, él te amaba, así como tú lo amabas a él, sonriendo como una completa idiota suspiraste una vez más.

_Diciembre 1997_

_Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Ron los había abandonado, sabías que tu humor cambiaba a una velocidad tan alarmante, que Harry no se molestaba más en tratar de entenderte, no lo culpabas, no después de que pasaras los primeros días llorando por el abandono de aquel ingrato pelirrojo y después maldiciéndolo a los cuatro vientos; y es que, muy al contrario de lo que pudiera pensar Harry, lo que en verdad te tenía así, era el saberte traicionada por aquel chico que consideraste tu amigo, el cual en cierto momento viste como algo más que un amigo. ¿Ahora? Ahora no estabas segura de nada, no sabías si podías querer estar con alguien que abandonaba la causa a la primera oportunidad que tuviera._

_Y por otro lado estaba Harry. _

_Al pensar en el moreno no pudiste evitar suspirar y preocuparte; sabías que no dormía, sabías que se culpaba por el abandono del ingrato de Ronald, quisiste hablar con él y decirle que él no tenía la culpa de nada, pero hasta ahora no habías tenido la oportunidad. Temías por él, sabías que no estaba bien y tú te sentías una completa inútil por no poder aligerar su carga un poco._

_El libro que tratabas de leer cayó en ese momento de tus manos, estabas tan perdida en tus pensamientos que no te habías percatado de la hora; hace un rato que no habías visto a Harry por estar vigilando fuera de esa tienda que había sido su hogar por meses._

_Suspiraste y poco a poco te pusiste de pie, ya era hora de comer algo, además de que no te gustaba dejar mucho tiempo a tu amigo solo. Entraste a la tienda y lo primero que viste fue a Harry jugar con el libro que se suponía debería estar leyendo. Verlo así, tan despreocupado e irresponsable como siempre te hizo sonreír, y es que, por muy mal que estuvieran las cosas, Harry en cierto modo seguía siendo él, y eso te gustaba tanto que te encontraste sonriendo ante tal escena._

_Siempre te había unido un cariño especial hacia aquel moreno, y ahora, solamente se tenían el uno al otro. Te gustaba saberlo, te gustaba saber que pasara lo que pasara Harry no te iba a abandonar, porque él; él no era Ronald._

_En ese momento Harry levantó la vista y te sonrió con cariño, en un segundo estuvo a tu lado y te abrigaba con la cobija que él había estado usando. Habías olvidado por completo el frío que habías sentido hasta hace unos momentos. Aquél gesto por parte del moreno, logró que tu corazón latiera en un ritmo un tanto irregular. _

_Era extraño._

_— ¿Hermione?_

_Parpadeaste, hasta ese momento no habías notado que Harry tenía rato hablando, te habías perdido completamente en tus pensamientos._

_— ¿Si?_

_Ante tu respuesta y tu evidente desconcentración, Harry comenzó a reír y por algún extraño motivo el sonido de su risa hinchó tu pecho y te hizo sentir… feliz. Te gustaba mucho estar al lado de aquel chico. Lo veías tan natural. Tan necesario._

_— ¿Te decía que si tienes hambre? Hace un rato hice la cena, vamos, tienes que alimentarte._

_Que tu amigo te tratara con ese grado de preocupación, logró, sin razón aparente, que tus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas; y es que, ahí estaba la principal diferencia entre Harry y Ronald; no es que quisiera compararlos, cada uno tenía sus defectos y sus virtudes, pero si de algo estabas segura, era que Harry jamás te iba a dar la espalda, él iba a estar ahí para ti, pasara lo que pasara._

_Y entonces tus hormonas, o lo que fuera, hicieron de las suyas._

_Un sollozo escapó de tu garganta y en un instante te encontraste en los brazos de un sorprendido Harry que sin parar de preguntarte que pasaba, te abrazaba con fuerza. No contestaste, te quedaste ahí, en los brazos de tu amigo sintiendo que era el ancla que te mantenía unida al mundo, que era la fuerza que te permitía despertarte cada mañana aun cuando tu subconsciente se negaba a seguir viviendo esa pesadilla; porque lo hacías por él, lo hacías por ti, lo hacías por el mundo entero. Pero de algo estabas segura, si Harry no estuviera a tu lado, si hubiese sido Harry el que se marchara y no Ronald, tú no tendrías motivos para seguir aquella batalla que en ocasiones sentías perdida._

_Y las palabras brotaron de tus labios sin que pudieras hacer algo por detenerlas, salieron de lo más profundo de tu corazón._

_— Nunca me dejes Harry, nunca lo hagas._

_Harry te abrazó con más fuerza y deposito un tierno beso en tu frente, sabías que sonreía, aun sin verlo sabías que lo hacía, y es que, eso pasaba cuando conocías tan bien a alguien que era posible comunicarse sin palabras con él._

_— Nunca lo haré, Hermione, nunca._

Mientras recordabas aquella vieja promesa hecha hace tantos años acariciabas casi sin pensar aquellos brazos que tan segura te hacían sentir, él había mantenido su promesa, él había estado ahí contigo en esos momentos donde nadie más se atrevió o quiso acompañarte.

Llevaban rato en esa posición sin hablar, no era incómodo pero sabías que estabas retrasando las cosas, tenías que saber qué había pasado, tenías que saber de qué habían hablado, tenías que dar la vuelta y enfrentar aquella batalla con él, esa batalla que hace tiempo habían iniciado juntos. Pero una parte de ti te pedía que no lo hicieras, aquella noche llevabas soñándola tantos años… era injusto que _él_, los hubiera visto aquel día. Y es que, lo sabías, que _él_ los hubiera visto era lo peor que les pudo haber pasado.

Suspiraste.

Tenías que ser valiente.

Reuniste toda la fuerza que tenías y te diste media vuelta; al ver aquél rostro y ver lo que le habían hecho, sentiste la furia recorrer cada rincón de tu cuerpo, apretaste los puños con fuerza y unas ganas increíbles de golpear a alguien llegaron a tus puños.

— Lo voy a matar.

Una inesperada risa se escuchó por la habitación, sin entender la gracia del asunto interrogaste con la mirada a aquél que era el dueño de tu corazón.

— No lo harás.

— Pero…

— No ésta noche.

— Harry…

— No ésta noche, Hermione.

Mordiste tu labio y negaste con la cabeza, aunque sabías que no era el momento, esas ganas de matar a aquel que le había hecho eso al rostro de Harry, no se iban.

Lo había golpeado.

Pudiste ver el golpe debajo de su ojo izquierdo comenzando a hincharse.

Harry te abrazó con fuerza y sentiste su aliento en tu oído.

— No pienses en eso, Hermione, no hoy.

Tenía razón e hiciste un esfuerzo sobrehumano para olvidar el incidente, cerraste los ojos y te concentraste en Harry, en su cuerpo junto al tuyo, en su aroma, ese que tanto amabas.

— Bésame.

Supiste que Harry había sonreído, y sabías que no se iba a negar tu petición, sabías que él lo deseaba y necesitaba tanto como tú. Eso era lo bueno de conocer a la persona que amabas, eso era lo bueno de ser almas gemelas.

Poco a poco Harry se fue separando de ti, sentiste sus manos recorrer tu rostro, sentiste sus caricias bajar hacia tu cuello, y notaste como te veía, con cariño, amor, adoración y deseo.

— Lo que usted ordene, señora.

Sin perder tiempo y sonriendo de medio lado, Harry se inclinó hacia ti. Y es que, aunque tú llevaras tacones él siempre sería más alto que tú; a decir verdad adorabas eso.

El primer contacto fue lento, Harry se limitó a posar sus labios sobre los tuyos, deseando más abriste los labios dándole total acceso, pero él no lo aprovechó. Como si fuera parte de una tortura, el moreno comenzó a pasear su lengua sobre tus labios lentamente, logrando que la frustración hiciera acto de presencia. Lo necesitabas, lo necesitabas ahora. Un gruñido escapó de tu garganta. Ante tu inusual reacción, Harry comenzó a reír.

— Harry.

— ¿Sí?

Una vez más él rozó tus labios con aquella boca que tanto necesitabas.

— ¡Bésame!

Algo debió ver en tu rostro, ya que fuiste perfectamente consciente de cómo la verde mirada de Harry se oscurecía, y sin perder el tiempo se lanzaba sobre tus labios para ahora besarte enserio, con urgencia, con deseo, casi con desesperación. Abriste la boca y ahora él sí que aprovechó tu invitación. Sentiste la tibia y húmeda lengua del moreno jugar con la tuya, comenzaron una danza que estaba llena de deseo, de pasión, sentiste la necesidad de estar con él, recorrer cada rincón de tu cuerpo.

Tu respiración se fue haciendo cada vez más irregular, el oxígeno se hizo necesario y fue por eso que se separaron.

— Ese fue un buen beso, señor Potter.

— Tuve una buena maestra.

Sin poderlo evitar ambos rieron, ya que sabías que él se refería a ti. En ese instante un movimiento en la ventana captó su atención, fue entonces que se percataron que la nieve había comenzado a caer. Así se quedaron, abrazados un buen rato mientras veían como la blanca nieve iba cubriendo poco a poco el suelo, era indescriptible la paz y felicidad que sentías en ese momento, tenías que aceptarlo, hubo un momento que creíste jamás poder a sentir algo así. Y mucho menos con él.

La realidad te llegó de golpe, la sentiste abrirse paso por ese sueño que ahora vivías… tantas cosas iban a cambiar a partir de ese momento…

Harry notó tu cambio de humor y supo enseguida qué te pasaba. Te abrazó con fuerza.

— Todo estará bien.

Sonreíste mientras lo estrechabas con fuerza. Le creías, después de todo él jamás te había mentido, incluso le habías creído esa mañana cuando te dijo que te veías hermosa en aquel sencillo vestido blanco.

Tenías que aceptarlo, jamás imaginaste que tu vestido de novia fuera así, pero las cosas habían pasado así por algo y tenías que aceptarlo.

_Febrero 2002_

_La sonrisa que llevaba horas en tu rostro estaba comenzando a cansarte, y no es que te sorprendiera, era normal que una sonrisa tan falsa comenzara por aburrirte. Pero no tenías otra opción, después de todo ese día te habías comprometido y tenías que estar feliz… o al menos eso era en teoría._

_La única verdad era que estabas destrozada, y todo empeoró cuando le dieron la noticia a Harry, aún podías sentir su mirada en tu rostro, aún podías palpar el enojo y la furia que emanaba hacia ti cuando te abrazó. Y no lo culpabas, él tenía razón, te sentías tan mal…_

_Y es que no era culpa de Harry pensar que su relación iba a prosperar, aun cuando fuera un engaño hacia Ron, aun cuando compartieran la cama a escondidas, aun cuando se amaran en secreto, él creyó que todo iba a salir bien. Pero no iba a ser así. Aquél día Ron se había propuesto y tú no pudiste negarte. Después de todo, eso era lo que el mundo esperaba._

_Y ahora ahí se encontraban, en la puerta de tu casa con Ron queriendo entrar a festejar en privado. Con la mayor educación que pudiste le dijiste que estabas agotada y que otro día sería. Él por supuesto se molestó pero no insistió. _

_— Tendremos toda una vida para esto._

_Sonreíste y te despediste del que de ahora en adelante sería tu prometido._

_Una vez que cerraste la puerta y estuviste en la seguridad de tu hogar, las máscaras cayeron. Una mueca de dolor y tristeza se apoderó de tu rostro y sin encender las luces fuiste a sentarte al sillón más cercano. Fue entonces que notaste no estabas sola._

_No fue necesario encender las luces para saber de quien se trataba. Suspiraste profundamente y cerraste los ojos. Aquella iba a ser una noche larga; en un rápido movimiento encendiste las luces y entonces lo viste._

_Harry estaba en un rincón con el entrecejo fruncido y los labios apretados, estaba molesto; más que molesto, estaba furioso._

_— Llevo horas esperándote._

_— No creí que estuvieras aquí._

_— ¿No? ¿En verdad creíste que iba a dejar pasar esto así como así?_

_— No hay nada que dejar pasar, se acabó Harry, esto se terminó._

_Te dolió en el alma decir aquello, sentías la agonía recorrer tu cuerpo, y eso se reflejó en tus ojos, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y al sentirlas te recriminaste por débil._

_Te apresuraste a limpiarlas pero fue demasiado tarde, Harry las había visto y ahora había cambiado su semblante, se acercó a ti con el rostro lleno de preocupación. En un momento estuvo a tu lado y sin mirarte comenzó a hablar._

_— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto?_

_Te mordiste el labio, no sabías que contestar, así que dijiste lo primero que llegó a tu cabeza._

_— No pude evitarlo, Ron me lo pidió y simplemente no pude negarme._

_Tu respuesta arrancó una carcajada por parte de Harry, no volteaste a verlo ya que sabías que aunque reía, su rostro estaba deformado en una mueca de dolor que no podías soportar._

_— Lo siento Harry._

_Era lo único que podías hacer, no podías ofrecerle nada más, ya que, aunque lo amaras no podías darle un futuro a tu lado, el mundo ya había decidido y te había dejado con Ron, porque ese mundo a ustedes no los veía más que como hermanos._

_— Tu matrimonio está condenado al fracaso._

_Lo sabías, por supuesto que sí, pero aun así tenías que intentarlo, eso era lo que se esperaba de ti._

_— Es muy probable._

_— Sólo tienes veintitrés años._

_— Nunca se es demasiado joven para casarse._

_— No lo es, la edad no importa si estás enamorada, y tú no amas a Ron, tú me amas a mí._

_Sabías que la intención de Harry no era presumir, solamente estaba diciendo la verdad. Tú lo amabas a él, así como él te amaba a ti. Les había llevado tiempo darse cuenta y para cuando lo descubrieron era demasiado tarde._

_— Eso ahora no importa, ¿No lo ves, Harry? El mundo no nos quiere juntos, me llaman tu hermana cuando no compartimos la misma sangre, para el mundo que está allá afuera, no soy más que tu mejor amiga._

_— Al demonio con el mundo._

_Te dolía decir aquello pero solamente querías que él entendiera, si dejaban las cosas como estaban, todo sería más fácil para ambos. Pero supiste por el semblante de Harry que él no lo iba a aceptar, sabías que estaba por decir algo que iba a cambiar tu vida para siempre. Respiraste profundamente y esperaste._

_Harry se puso de pie de un brinco y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro como poseído, solamente tenías que esperar, pero tenías miedo de lo que fuera a decir, de la nada Harry tomó tu mano y te levantó también. Fue entonces que soltó la bomba._

_— Cásate conmigo, al demonio con Ron, con los Weasley, al demonio con todos, te amo Hermione Granger y quiero que seas mi esposa._

_— Pero… pero…_

_Tu titubeo debió desanimarlo pero no fue así, Harry te veía con seriedad esperando tu respuesta, tú no sabías qué hacer, ya habías aceptado tu destino, ya habías aceptado pasar tu vida junto a un hombre que no amabas, que Harry dijera eso ahora era… inesperado, y no sabías qué hacer._

_— Es una locura, Harry._

_— Lo es, es una locura pedirle matrimonio a la prometida de mi mejor amigo, es una locura ya que lucharemos contra el mundo, estoy dispuesto a dejarlo todo, a todos, no te cases con Ron, cásate conmigo, Hermione, sé valiente a mi lado._

_Sin esperar tu respuesta Harry se lanzó a tus labios y te besó con desesperación, al hacerlo sentiste que le entregabas la poca vida que creíste te quedaba ese día cuando habías aceptado casarte con Ron, sin poderlo evitar las lágrimas viajaron por tus mejillas. Harry te estaba pidiendo ser valiente, luchar contra ese mundo que los veía como hermanos… la pregunta era ¿Podías hacerlo? Amabas al moreno, lo hacías con todas las fuerzas de tu ser pero… era difícil, era complicado. _

_En ese momento Harry te abrazó con fuerza sin dejar de besarte. Y entonces recordaste esa promesa que te hizo hace tantos años, él juro que jamás te dejaría, que siempre estaría contigo… si no aceptabas su propuesta, estabas condenando al fracaso ese juramento… y vamos, tenías que aceptarlo, tú sin él simplemente no podías ser feliz. ¿Qué importaba que el mundo no los quisiera juntos? ¿Qué importaba eso cuando se amaban como lo hacían?_

_Y entonces, tomaste una decisión._

_— Sí._

_Harry se separó de ti de golpe, viste en sus ojos la sorpresa y la felicidad, él no creía que le fueras a decir que sí. Aun así te gusto sorprenderlo, sonrieron por primera vez con sinceridad y se besaron como si no hubiera un mañana, después de todo, el día siguiente comenzaba su lucha, comenzaba su batalla para poder estar juntos._

Y ahí se encontraban, un año después de esa noche, un año después de que hubieras cancelado tu compromiso con el pelirrojo sin darle muchas explicaciones, un año donde lamentablemente habían tenido que seguir fingiendo ante el mundo ser solamente amigos; hermanos. Todo porque ese mundo seguía necio a verlos sólo como consanguíneos, pero un día simplemente no pudieron más, fue por eso que ese mismo día se habían convertido en marido y mujer, aun cuando no tuvieron la gran boda, ni los cientos de invitados, aun cuando se casaron en una simple y sencilla oficina del ministerio ante un juez que los veía con el entrecejo fruncido, aun cuando sus testigos fueron los empleados de aquella oficina, aun cuando sintieran que su boda era un secreto del cual nadie se tenía que enterar, aun cuando supieran que cuando saliera a la luz del mundo entero, ese mundo que los tachaba de hermanos los iba a despreciar eternamente; pero no importaba, esa noche nada importaba, así como tampoco importaba que ese día se hubieran encontrado a Ron y éste al verlos juntos hubiera atado cabos y les estuviera gritando por un poco más de media hora, no importaba que el pelirrojo se negara a escuchar explicaciones, no importaba la plática secreta que habían mantenido él y Harry, dónde lo único que sabías era que ese día habían dejado de ser amigos.

Te dolía saber que habían perdido la amistad con Ron, pero no podías hacer nada por evitarlo, ese era un sacrificio que estabas dispuesta a hacer por estar con Harry; Harry, tu esposo y futuro padre de tus hijos.

Viste como Harry sonreía por algo que no entendías.

— ¿Qué pasa, Harry?

— Solamente que te amo y adoro como suena el Potter con tu nombre.

— Potter, Hermione Potter.

Harry te besó una vez más y entonces supiste era tiempo de dejar de pensar en todo, ahora solamente importabas tú y él, tú, él, y su noche de bodas. Porque si bien era cierto no era la primera vez que estaban juntos, sí sería la primera noche que pasarían como marido y mujer.

Desconectaste tus preocupaciones, te concentraste en tu esposo y simplemente te dejaste llevar.

Harry pareció entender tu cambio de humor, ya que el beso que compartían hasta hace un momento se volvió cada vez más intenso, sentiste los labios de Harry jugar con los tuyos, sentiste su lengua sobre la tuya, sentiste sus manos bajar por tu espalda, por ese simple y sencillo vestido de novia.

Lo que pasó después de eso siempre lo verías como un sueño.

Harry comenzó a bajar más su mano, mientras lo besabas sentiste que acariciaba la parte baja de tu espalda; un escalofrío te recorrió de pies a cabeza. Necesitabas estar con él, y lo necesitabas ahora.

Y como siempre Harry Potter te leyó el pensamiento, ya que de la nada te tomó entre sus brazos y como era el sueño de toda novia, te llevó hacia la cama.

Te depositó con mucho cuidado en aquel suave colchón y entonces se desató el fuego.

Harry se subió sobre ti sin cargar todo su peso, por puro instinto abriste tus piernas para darle espacio; lo primero que hizo fue besarte, lo sentiste morder tu labio y mientras lo hacía, una mano fue viajando hacia el sur hasta llegar a tu talón, lentamente y como si aquello fuera una tortura, fue subiendo con cuidado por tu pierna, a cada roce de esa mano sentías que te quemabas. Sin dejar de jugar con tu lengua y una vez que llegó al inicio de tu vestido, lo escuchaste gruñir.

Con la respiración agitada te dijo unas palabras que te hicieron reír.

— Te ves hermosa en ese vestido, pero justo ahora lo odio con todo mí ser.

Para confirmar su declaración, Harry se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y con un delicado jalón te puso en la misma posición, y ahí se encontraban, cara a cara con la respiración entrecortada. Sin perder el tiempo Harry se lanzó hacia tu cuello y te sentiste desfallecer cuando la húmeda lengua del moreno comenzó a trazar un camino sobre esa parte de tu cuerpo que te volvía loca. Mientras lo hacía y sin perder el tiempo, sentiste las manos de tu hombre bajar por tu espalda y sin mucho cuidado bajar el cierre de aquel vestido que esa mañana con tanta ilusión te habías puesto. En un dos por tres aquel vestido fue a volar a algún lado de la habitación.

Escuchaste un jadeo y al ver los verdes ojos de Harry, notaste que se habían oscurecido por completo debido al deseo que sentía. Tragó saliva. Tú sabías lo que veía, ese día te habías puesto un sexy conjunto de lencería blanco que cubría lo justo y dejaba expuesto lo necesario, no eras de las que usaban ese tipo de prendas pero ese día era especial.

— Hermione…

Un gemido escapó de los labios del moreno cuando, en un inesperado movimiento llevaste tu mano hacia sus pantalones, deseabas saber que tan dispuesto estaba. No te decepcionó. Con una sonrisa en los labios descubriste que Harry estaba listo para ti, podías sentir a la perfección aquella dura erección.

Harry tenía la cabeza hacia atrás mientras disfrutaba de las caricias que le proporcionabas, fue al ver su cuello tan expuesto que sin poderlo evitar te lanzaste sobre él y depositaste besos sobre su cuello, lo escuchaste gruñir cuando, con tus dientes simulaste morderlo. Fue entonces que Harry se lanzó su peso sobre ti y te tumbo sobre aquella cama.

Presa del deseo, Harry tomo tus manos y llevándolas más arriba de tu cabeza, las dejó ahí haciendo la fuerza necesaria para impedir que las movieras. Sin poder hacer ningún movimiento, fuiste perfectamente consciente de como Harry se acomodaba entre tus piernas y aun con los pantalones puestos, comenzaba a moverse contra ti; al hacer eso, pudiste sentir a la perfección la dura erección de Harry chocar contra tu sexo. Aquel simple contacto arrancó un gemido de tu parte.

Fue cuando notaste que Harry aún traía mucha ropa encima. Pero no pudiste protestar, ya que en ese momento sentiste los labios del moreno bajar de tus labios a tu cuello y de ahí, trazar un húmedo camino con su lengua hacia tus pechos.

Aunque aún había tela de por medio, sentir la boca de Harry sobre tu endurecido pezón, fue tan intenso que no pudiste evitar retorcerte de pies a cabeza. Sentías el calor y la excitación extenderse por cada poro de tu piel. Liberando una de sus manos, tu ahora esposo la llevó hacia ese seno que ahora no estaba siendo atendido por su lengua, lo apretó con deseo, casi con desesperación.

Un fuerte gemido escapo de tus labios cuando Harry apretó con cuidado aquel punto tan sensible en tu pecho.

— ¡Por Merlín!

Escuchaste y sentiste como Harry reía ante tu singular comentario, una vez más se dirigió hacia tus labios, te besó con fuerza y mientras lo hacía, aquella mano que te había atendido tan bien comenzó a bajar hacia tu vientre. Te estremeciste mientras sentías aquella mano tocar tu piel. Fue cuando se detuvo sobre tu ropa interior que retuviste el aire.

Harry colocó su boca al lado de tu oído y habló.

— Créeme, Hermione, Merlín no tiene nada que ver en esto.

Mordisqueó el lóbulo de tu oreja y de un solo movimiento comenzó a acariciarte.

Si antes habías hecho ruido, eso no tuvo nada que ver con el gemido que escapó de tus labios cuando Harry comenzó a mover en círculos su mano sobre tu clítoris. Veías estrellas, y es que mientras lo hacía comenzó de nuevo con esa danza donde sus cuerpos chocaban, donde sentías la dura excitación de Harry rozar tu sexo.

Y aquello fue suficiente tortura para ti. Sin saber exactamente cómo y sacando fuerzas de algún lado, te liberaste del agarre de Harry y tomándolo totalmente por sorpresa, con unos cuantos giros revertiste la situación y ahora fuiste tú quien se encontró arriba del moreno.

La sorpresa de Harry fue evidente. Te veía con deseo mientras le sonreías lascivamente. Lo deseabas, lo necesitabas tanto…

Sin perder el tiempo y sabiendo que tu ventaja podía no durar nada, te inclinaste sobre él y sin mucho cuidado abriste la camisa que cubría su pecho. Cuando los botones salieron volando por todos lados, Harry trato de levantarse para besarte. Pero no se lo permitiste. Te sentaste a horcajadas sobre él y sin piedad alguna comenzaste a moverte sobre él. Eras perfectamente consciente de la erección de Harry, esa que se movía al compás de tus movimientos, esa que moría por ser liberada de aquellos estorbosos pantalones. Sin dejar de moverte te inclinaste hacia tu esposo y acercaste tus labios a los suyos, Harry trató de incorporarse para besarte una vez más pero no se lo permitiste, sin dejar de sonreír fuiste bajando tus labios hacia su pecho, donde ibas dejando besos por todos lados, trazando un húmedo camino con tu lengua hacia su abdomen.

Fue cuando llegaste al límite de su pantalón que te permitiste voltear a verlo. Los ojos de Harry estaban totalmente oscurecidos por el deseo. Sin dejar de observarlo depositaste un sólo beso debajo de su ombligo, ante esto, Harry expulsó el aire que evidentemente estaba reteniendo.

Sin esperar más abriste el botón de aquel pantalón y con la ayuda de Harry se deshicieron de aquella tela tan estorbosa. Fue entonces que viste el bóxer que Harry usaba esa noche.

No pudiste evitar reír, y es que una leyenda de "Gryffindor Pride" adornaba aquel bóxer color rojo escarlata.

En verdad, cómo amabas a ese hombre.

Sin perder el tiempo fuiste una vez más hacia arriba deteniéndote sobre la erección de Harry, esa que una vez más se encontraba atrapada, pero que era más que evidente. Sonriendo a Harry, llevaste tu mano hacia su miembro y acariciaste toda su extensa longitud. Él gimió y tú hiciste lo propio cuando lo imaginaste dentro de ti.

Sin deseos de esperar más, de un tirón te deshiciste también de aquel bóxer liberando por fin a Harry.

No pudiste evitar morder tu labio. Era perfecto. Y lo querías en tu boca.

Querías saborearlo, querías sentirlo, querías probarlo y volverlo loco, porque tú sabías lo mucho que le gustaba eso al moreno.

Y lo hiciste. Tu lengua probó, lamió y se adueñó del miembro de aquel chico que hace tantos años te había jurado jamás dejarte. Lo tuviste en tu boca, lo sentiste llenarte por completo, y mientras chupabas y saboreabas como si estuvieras probando una paleta, sentiste a Harry moverse inquieto debajo de ti, lo escuchaste gemir y gritar tu nombre, y eso te hizo sentirte poderosa, porque a partir de ahora serías solamente tú la que lo haría sentirse de esa manera.

Pero tu juego terminó más pronto de lo que hubieras querido, y es que Harry se incorporó de un sólo movimiento y lo mismo hizo contigo, estaban arrodillados en aquella cama y gracias a esto pudiste sentir la erección de Harry sobre tu estómago. Estaba tan preparada para ti…

Harry te besó con desesperación mientras tú le quitabas aquella destrozada e inservible camisa, él hizo lo propio quitándote la parte superior de tu conjunto de lencería, liberando así tus pechos que cayeron libres ante él. No perdió el tiempo, más pronto de lo que imaginabas atrapó uno con su boca y sentiste su tibia lengua trazar círculos y chupar tu pezón.

Aquello se sentía tan bien.

Gemiste de puro placer cuando lo sentiste estirar con los dientes el pezón que había chupado hasta hace un momento.

Te recostó una vez más y lo sentiste entretenerse un rato con tus senos, los tenías sensibles y cada lamida, beso o caricia por parte de Harry sentías que volabas. Pero fue cuando Harry bajó su mano y comenzó a acariciar tu sexo que perdiste la cordura. Aun con la tela de tu ropa interior de por medio, sentiste tu humedad y sabías que Harry también la sentía. Lo escuchaste gruñir.

Estabas tan preparada y dispuesta para él.

Y entonces, él bajó hacia tu sexo y su lengua continuó el trabajo que su mano hacía hasta hace un momento. Creíste que te ibas a volver loca, pero eso no fue nada comparado con lo que sentiste cuando Harry sin dejar de lamer, hizo a un lado aquella tela que tanto le estorbaba y usando uno de sus dedos te penetró.

Gritaste.

Harry gimió y tus caderas se comenzaron a mover hacia él, pidiéndole más.

Lo necesitabas ya.

Disfrutando de su tortura, Harry comenzó a mover su dedo un poco más rápido, entrando y saliendo mientras su lengua continuaba con su trabajo, no podías… no podías más. Sentías el orgasmo cosquillear en tu interior mientras Harry seguía penetrándote solamente con su dedo, y lamiéndote con su lengua. Lo sentías deslizarse dentro de ti con facilidad, tu humedad se lo permitía, sentías su agitada respiración sobre ti y eso arrancaba gemidos que simplemente no paraban.

La liberación llegó con tal intensidad que un grito de puro placer raspó tu garganta mientras con tus manos despeinabas los ya desordenados cabellos de tu esposo.

Tu agitada respiración poco a poco fue volviendo a la realidad, mientras lo hacías sentías que Harry depositaba tiernos besos sobre tu vientre, esto, sin dejar desatendido aquel punto que tanto placer te daba, lo acariciaba lentamente, despreocupadamente mientras te veía recuperar el sentido.

— Te amo tanto.

Y mientras lo decía aquella caricia que al inicio era despreocupada comenzó a tomar velocidad. Trazaba círculos y movía sus dedos de arriba a abajo, tu respiración comenzó a descontrolarse una vez más, tus gemidos comenzaron a llegar de nuevo mientras Harry, sin despegar la vista de ti continuaba acariciando aquel punto de tu anatomía que te hacía perder la cordura. Y entonces él se deshizo de tu ropa interior dejándote completamente desnuda ante él.

El verte así, logró que un gruñido casi animal se dejara escuchar por la habitación por parte de tu Harry.

— Te necesito ahora.

Rápidamente dirigiste tu mirada hacia la erección de Harry y supiste que era así, estaba listo, húmedo y dispuesto para ti.

— Hazme tuya.

Fue todo lo que necesitó.

Sin más preámbulos, de un solo movimiento te penetró y al hacerlo, ambos gimieron juntos, como siempre lo hacían.

Se quedaron así un momento, disfrutando de la sensación de estar unidos, de sentirse complementados, porque eso pasaba cuando hacían el amor, se sentían plenos; llenos.

Harry se inclinó hacia ti y te besó tiernamente. Viste en sus ojos la lujuria y el deseo, entonces mordiste su labio, eso fue suficiente para el moreno.

Salió de ti dejándote por un segundo vacía, pero no duró mucho, inmediatamente lo sentiste penetrarte de nuevo, llenándote una vez más, comenzó a moverse, lentamente primero, ganando velocidad poco a poco mientras ambos gemían con fuerza, con cada embestida te sentías más plena, mas satisfecha. Y su baile comenzó a ganar ritmo, velocidad, escuchabas el sonido que hacían sus cuerpos al unirse, escuchabas tus gemidos y los de Harry, y para ti fue el sonido más hermoso de ese planeta, sentías el sudor bajar por tu nuca mientras Harry seguía y seguía penetrando, una vez, dos veces, más y más veces. Por puro instinto levantaste una de tus piernas y la colocaste en el hombro de Harry, la siguiente embestida fue mejor, en esa posición Harry llegaba más profundo, lo sentías, te gustaba, y se lo demostraste gimiendo y pidiéndole más, y él te lo dio, comenzó a moverse más rápido, cada vez más rápido.

Pero tú querías el control ahora.

Un par de vueltas fue suficiente y entonces una vez más, te encontraste sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Harry entendió tu mensaje y te sonrió entregándote el mando. Te moviste un par de veces sobre el miembro de Harry, sintiendo como resbalaba con facilidad contra tu sexo, la sentías ahí, en tu clítoris ejerciendo la presión necesaria para hacerte gemir y desear más; entonces abriste un poco más tus piernas, te acomodaste en el ángulo correcto y de un sólo movimiento te penetraste con la dura erección de tu esposo.

Esa posición era incluso mejor, ya que ahora tú mandabas. Con Harry aun dentro de ti moviste tus caderas en círculos e incluso de hacia arriba, hacia abajo, fue entonces que colocaste tus manos sobre el pecho de Harry y tomando impulso levantaste tus caderas para después penetrarte una vez más.

Harry gimió ante el contacto.

Lo hiciste de nuevo, ahora con un poco más de fuerza. Veías tus senos brincar un poco por el movimiento que estabas realizando pero eso le gustaba a Harry, lo sabías, y como para confirmar eso, el moreno alzo sus manos y mientras tú tomabas impulso sobre su pecho, él acarició tus endurecidos pezones.

Gemiste.

Y eso logró que te movieras con más fuerza, con mayor velocidad. Tú tenías el mando, tú eras la que marcaba el ritmo, y tu ritmo era rápido, no querías perder ni un segundo del contacto con Harry, por eso movías tus caderas y te impulsabas de tal manera que Harry entraba y salía de ti cada vez más profundo.

Lo sentías ahí, en tu interior llenándote por completo, lo sentías ahí, entrando y saliendo de ti mientras sus cuerpos entraban en contacto y eso hacía que la excitación se extendiera por cada rincón de tu cuerpo.

Los gritos y gemidos se escucharon por aquel cuarto de hotel dónde Harry Potter y Hermione Potter, festejaban su noche de bodas, porque a partir de ese momento ese hombre era tuyo, así como tú eras de él, aún contra el mundo, aun contra todos.

Continuaron su danza, la continuaron por un rato donde ambos se entregaron por completo, fue cuando sentiste tu segundo orgasmo venir que Harry se incorporó de un movimiento y abrazándote con fuerza unió tu pecho al de él y con unas cuatro embestidas más y mientras gemía en tu oído ambos llegaron al clímax.

Tú gritaste su nombre y él gritó el tuyo mientras sentías su liberación llenarte por completo. Tu respiración era agitada así como era la de él, sentías tu corazón latir con fuerza en tu pecho mientras el sudor bajaba por tu espalda y por todo tu cuerpo. Harry se estremeció cuando suspiraste cerca de su oído.

Besaste su cuello y sentiste el sudor en su nuca. Y entones te fijaste en lo desordenado de su cabello, eso te hizo reír, apostarías que tu aspecto no era mejor. Pero no te importaba, no te importaba porque estabas con él, con el amor de tu existencia, con tu ahora esposo.

Siguieron unidos sin separarse y sin que Harry saliera de tu interior por un rato más, un rato donde Harry llevó una de sus manos a tus pechos y los acariciaba con dulzura, mientras depositaba besos sobre tus hombros y tú hacías lo propio en los de él, se quedaron ahí, abrazados y recuperando el control mientras se decían lo mucho que se amaban, lo mucho que se necesitaban. Se besaron mientras se hacían promesas de un futuro prometedor, de un amor que duraría para siempre, y es que, aunque sabían que lo que se les venía encima no era nada fácil, por lo menos se tenían el uno al otro, les esperaba una batalla pero eso ya lo sabían, después de todo, lucha es lo que obtenían los valientes.

Pero su recompensa era esa, estar al lado de la persona que amabas, compartiendo como nunca una noche de bodas, porque no había duda, una noche de bodas de personas valientes, era mejor que la de ninguna otra.

**Fin.**

* * *

Te invitamos a mandarle un **Mp **a la gran escritora y apoyarla mandándonos un **MP.**

**Seudónimo: **nadiaMonster

**Link de perfil: ** u/1170422/nadiaMonster


	5. OS4 - Seductive dance

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling y no buscamos lucrar con ellos, solo hacer saber al mundo que el verdadero amor nace de una amistad.**

* * *

**Seductive dance**

**Summary: **Después de seis meses del nacimiento de su pequeño bebe, la vida de Harry y Hermione parecía simplemente de fantasía, pero había algo que faltaba en ella…sexo. Hermione buscará la manera de seducir a su esposo para poder completar lo que falta en su perfecta vida, ¿De qué se valdrá para lograr su objetivo?

**_Nombre de autor: _**Frani Granger

**_Seudónimo: _**Francisamy Granger

**Link del perfíl en Fanficción:****_ story/story_tab_ _**

* * *

Había sido un día realmente largo y agotador, y no es que se estuviera quejando, pero ese pequeño diablillo que tenía por hijo, no la dejaba tener un minuto de paz.

¡Y ni siquiera tenía un año!

James Potter era un hermoso bebé de seis meses con el cabello castaño de su madre pero desordenado como el de su padre, de quien también había heredado las dos esplendidas e hipnotizantes esmeraldas que tenía por ojos.

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche cuando Hermione pudo al fin sentarse en el cómodo sofá de su sala mientras leía uno de los manuscritos que debía revisar antes de finalizar la semana. Afortunadamente la lectura era una de sus actividades favoritas, por lo que a nadie sorprendió que la joven castaña hiciera de su pasatiempo también su trabajo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en aquella actividad hasta que sintió unos suaves labios depositarse en su frente; abrió los ojos y se topó de lleno con el rostro de su esposo, quien sonriente acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos, su mejilla.

Se había quedado dormida en algún momento, aunque no podía especificar cuándo, pero al estar Harry ya en casa supuso que era muy tarde.

— Lo siento, cielo—se disculpó ella incorporándose del sofá donde estaba acostada—. Me quedé dormida esperándote.

— Está bien—dijo él, sentándose a su lado y tomando delicadamente su mano para juguetear un rato con sus dedos—. Ya te he dicho que no me esperes despierta, no me gusta que te desveles por mi culpa.

Hermione observó con detenimiento el rostro cansado de su esposo, sabía que su trabajo era muy duro, pero Harry lo amaba y aunque a ella le hubiera gustado poder disponer de más tiempo a su lado, no podía pedirle que abandonara algo que con certeza, lo hacía feliz.

— ¿Por qué no te vas a dar un baño mientras te preparo algo de cenar?

Harry pareció pensárselo un momento pero luego sonrió en su dirección.

— Eso sería genial, cielo—se inclinó un poco y unió sus labios en un corto beso antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la escalera que lo conduciría a su habitación. Casi a punto de subir el primer escalón se detuvo y volteó para cuestionar a su esposa— ¿James?

— Está dormido—respondió ella con una sonrisa— no ha parado en todo el día, estaba realmente agotado.

Harry sonrió algo triste al darse cuenta de lo mucho que se estaba perdiendo de su hijo por ser tan responsable en su trabajo, quizá lo mejor sería tomarse un tiempo para estar junto a su familia, pues su hijo no era al único a quien había abandonado en los últimos meses.

Hermione vio a Harry dirigirse escaleras arriba y estaba casi segura que antes de ir a darse su merecido y reconfortante baño pasaría por la habitación de su hijo para darle las buenas noches como siempre hacia. Harry era un buen padre ante todo.

Preparó algo sencillo, un sándwich y un poco de té de limón para ayudar a su marido a relajarse, algo que de seguro le hacía falta.

Subió a su habitación y dejó la bandeja con los alimentos, sobre la mesita que estaba a un lado de su cama.

Se sentía orgullosa al decir que su casa era hermosa, sobre todo considerando que costó mucho trabajo, tanto por parte de ella como de Harry para conseguirla. No tenían grandes lujos, pero vivían cómodamente y sin pasar necesidades.

La mayoría de la casa estaba decorada de una manera un tanto tradicional, pero eran los gustos que afortunadamente ambos compartían y esperaban que sus hijos valoraran.

La habitación principal, por supuesto, no era la excepción. Las paredes eran de colores claros, el piso alfombrado y de un color marrón oscuro, closets de madera y una cama adornada con cuatro postes que sostenían unos hermosos doseles de colores rojos y pasteles, un pequeño lujo que pudieron permitirse.

Hermione se acomodó en su lado de la cama esperando que Harry saliera del baño. Amaba escuchar a su esposo hablar de cada una de las actividades que había llevado a cabo durante el día, afortunadamente aún no habían perdido esa costumbre.

Harry ingresó en la habitación portando una simple toalla alrededor de sus caderas, las gotas de agua aun rodaban por su cuerpo acentuando aún más sus marcados músculos—debido a sus intensos periodos de entrenamiento en el colegio—y haciéndolo lucir muy sexy.

Hermione no perdió detalle del espectáculo de hombre que era su marido, y aunque quiso, no pudo negar el intenso calor que comenzó a formarse en su interior.

Notando los ojos hambrientos de su mujer, Harry dejó caer la toalla de espaldas a ella haciendo parecer que buscaba algo en el armario; tomó unos bóxer y se los calzó lo más tranquilamente posible. La mirada de Hermione sobre él estaba causando estragos en su interior, despertando cierta parte de su anatomía que llevaba algún tiempo sin usar, al menos no de forma placentera.

El ambiente en la habitación prontamente se tornó tenso y caliente, la tensión sexual entre la joven pareja resultaba evidente y sin que pudieran evitarlo, ambos enfocaron sus miradas en la del otro haciendo enardecer sus seres aún más de lo que ya lo estaban.

Sin pretenderlo sus cuerpos se acercaron hasta estar a tan solo unos pocos centímetros el uno del otro, sus manos ardían por acariciar la piel del otro y sus lenguas picaban por probar el dulce y exquisito sabor que sabían, el otro poseía y que desafortunadamente hace tiempo no sentían.

Pocos fueron los segundos que pudieron contenerse antes de finalmente hacer caso a sus deseos y juntar sus labios en un beso fogoso y hambriento.

Los alientos de los amantes se mezclaban, así como su esencia. Lujuria y pasión desbordaban por sus poros envolviéndolos en una especie de trance del que posiblemente ya no existía retorno.

Casi a ciegas llegaron a la cama donde cayeron abruptamente en un enredo de brazos y piernas, sus bocas jamás se separaron, llevaban un largo tiempo son compartir una caricia tan íntima como aquella y temían que algo les impidiera acabar con lo habían comenzado.

Con delicadeza, Harry comenzó a despojar de sus ropas a su esposa, comenzando con la minúscula blusa que ella acostumbraba utilizar para dormir.

Una vez fuera, dejó un reguero de besos desde su mandíbula al espacio de su pecho que quedaba libre de la opresión del sujetador.

Sus respiraciones eran cada vez más cortas y dificultosas, escuchándose jadeos y gemidos proviniendo de sus bocas.

Harry decidió que ya era momento de acabar con las preliminares y procedió a colar sus manos por la espalda de su mujer dispuesto a quitarle la estorbosa prenda que le impedía contemplar sus hermosos pechos.

Alcanzó el broche y al estar a punto de deshacerlo, escucharon un sonido proveniente del cuarto continuo.

El caldeado ambiente que los envolvía se volvió frio de repente ante el pleno conocimiento de lo que ese pequeño pero molesto sonido significaba.

El adorable James acababa de despertar y como cada noche, exigía la atención de sus padres para poder calmarse con sus mimos y cuidados.

Un tanto turbado, Harry retiró las manos del cuerpo de su mujer y se levantó permitiéndole a ella hacer lo mismo.

No le dedicó una sola palabra mientras Hermione tomaba su blusa del piso y se la colocaba, ni tampoco cuando se lo quedó mirando por un rato antes de que un nuevo grito de su impaciente hijo la obligara a correr a su encuentro.

Se sentía frustrado, llevaba más de seis meses sin tener intimidad y ese había sido el único momento que habían compartido en el que se dedicaban un poco más que simples besos.

Decidió que debía hacer algo al respecto, o lo más probable sería que terminaría muriendo de un serio caso de frustración sexual severa.

OOOooooOOO

Hermione dio un pequeño sorbo a la taza de té frente a ella vigilando en todo momento a su pequeño, quien en ese preciso momento encontraba sus manos interesantes y no paraba de meterlas en su boca.

Era maravilloso observar el enorme parecido que existía entre James y su padre, casi todo el mundo bromeaba con la castaña diciendo que lo más probable es que se haya quedado dormida durante la concepción de su bebe, pues el niño no se parecía en nada mas a ella que en su cabello.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo, pero ese gesto no duró demasiado al recordar la forma fría y desagradable en la que se había despedido su esposo de ella en la mañana.

La noche anterior después de haber acostado a un nuevamente dormido James en su cuna, Hermione regresó a su habitación dispuesta a terminar lo que hacía unos minutos había comenzado con su marido.

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando encontró a Harry totalmente dormido, dándole la espalda a su lado de la cama, como si tan sólo hecho de dormir con su rostro frente a ella le perturbara.

Molesta y totalmente decepcionada, tomó los platos vacíos en los que le había llevado la cena y se dirigió a la cocina para asearlos y de paso tener unos minutos para pensar en su situación.

Decidió que lo mejor era tomar al toro por los cuernos y encarar cualquier problema con Harry como siempre lo habían hecho, conversando.

Fue por eso que a la mañana siguiente mientras daba a James su papilla en el desayuno, trató de entablar una conversación con él, pero él, sin siquiera mirarla, se excusó diciendo que era muy tarde y que después hablarían. Besó cariñosamente a su hijo en la cabeza y le dio a ella un rápido beso en la mejilla como despedida.

Harry jamás hacia eso, a menos que estuviera realmente enojado, pero ¿qué lo habría molestado esta vez? ¿Estaría enojado con ella por lo de la noche anterior? ¿Acaso la culpaba?

¡Sólo se hacía cargo de su hijo, por Dios! ¡Del hijo de los dos!

James balbuceó algo inentendible, sacándola de sus turbosos pensamientos.

Sabía que debía hablar con Harry, lo amaba demasiado como para permitir que él se alejara por algo que posiblemente podrían solucionar pronto.

Pero la pregunta era: ¿Cómo?

Hastiada, observó su reloj y decidió que ya era algo tarde, Luna podía ser su mejor amiga, pero hacerla esperar casi una hora era demasiado, incluso para ella.

Casi como si la hubiera llamado, la rubia chica apareció de la mano de su pelirrojo hijo quien daba pasitos torpes al haber cumplido apenas el primer año.

— Lo siento, cariño—dijo Luna, tomando asiento frente a su amiga mientras acomodaba a su pequeño pecoso en una silla alta para niños—Robert no dejaba que lo vistiera y se me hizo tarde.

— Me hubieras llamado al menos—dijo Hermione toscamente dándole un pequeño juguete a su hijo para que se entretuviera con él.

— ¡Hey! ¿Por qué tan molesta?

— No estoy molesta

— Claro que sí, te conozco muy bien—Luna hizo un gesto con la mano llamando a la camarera, pidió una taza de té y volvió su atención a su amiga—. No me digas, problemas en el paraíso.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó confundida

— Problemas con Harry

— Algo así— Hermione admitió.

— Bueno, es normal, las parejas se pelean, es saludable—la amable camarera llegó con su té y se retiró no sin antes preguntarles a las chicas si se les ofrecía algo más; ante su negativa, se retiró dejando a las amigas continuar con su conversación.

— No nos hemos peleado, simplemente él está molesto por algo que realmente no entiendo.

— Vamos amiga, es muy normal que las parejas se peleen de vez en cuando. Además— Luna sonrió pícaramente asustando a la castaña por las locas ideas que quizá estarían formándose en su cabeza—, la reconciliación es lo mejor.

— Creo que es obvio que la reconciliación es mejor, a nadie le gusta estar peleado con la persona que ama.

— No me refiero a eso, no entiendes.

— ¿Entonces?

— Te estoy hablando de… sexo

Hermione abrió los ojos enormemente ante lo dicho por su amiga, no era una mojigata ni mucho menos, pero tampoco hablaba abiertamente de esas cosas con nadie y menos con su indiscreta amiga.

— ¿Me vas a decir que nunca te has reconciliado con sexo? Pero si es lo más delicioso—Luna cerró los ojos pasando la punta de su lengua por los labios.

Hermione se estremeció, no queriendo imaginarse las imágenes que estarían de seguro en la mente de Luna.

— Nunca he tenido que reconciliarme—admitió en un susurro.

— ¿Es enserio? Pues creo que esta sería una excelente primera vez.

— Pero hay un problema.

— ¿Cuál es?

— Que es exactamente el… sexo… la razón de nuestro… problema— al ver la mirada confundida de la rubia, Hermione decidió contarle lo sucedido la noche anterior, quizá su amiga tendría algún buen consejo que la ayudara.

— No creo que ese sea un gran problema—dijo Luna después de que Hermione le contara su no tan breve historia—sedúcelo esta noche y pasen un romántica y apasionada velada, eso es todo.

— Lo que pasa, es que no sé cómo puedo… seducirlo.

— Solo sé tú… has lo que has estado haciendo durante todo el tiempo que llevas casada con él, no puede ser tan difícil—le quitó importancia al tema dándole un breve sorbo a su tasa.

— Hace más de seis meses que no intimamos—confesó Hermione haciendo a su amiga atragantarse con el té.

— ¡¿Seis meses?!—gritó atrayendo la atención de algunos comensales a su alrededor.

— ¿Puedes bajar la voz?—pidió Hermione avergonzada— Creo que no fue buena idea haberte contado esto.

— No digas eso—dijo Luna apenada—. Lo siento ¿está bien?—Hermione asintió abatida bajando la mirada—. Creo que tengo la solución para ti.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Cuál es?

Luna buscó durante un par de segundos dentro de su gran bolsa, a simple vista se notaba que en ella llevaba toda la ropa y juguetes que su hijo podría llegar a necesitar.

— ¡Esto es!—exclamó triunfal, tendió un papel a Hermione, quien en el mismo instante de ver su contenido se arrepintió por haber considerado que una idea de su loca amiga sería buena.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —cuestionó cautelosa temiendo la respuesta.

— ¿No es obvio?—preguntó a su vez Luna, contenta—vamos a ponerlo en práctica, yo iré a acompañarte.

— ¡Estás loca!... no haré eso.

— Pero si no tiene nada de malo… al contrario, te beneficiaría de muchas maneras.

— Puede ser, pero yo jamás haría tal cosa.

— Nunca digas nunca. Además, no pierdes nada con intentarlo, al contrario, ganarías mucho.

— Puede ser, pero no lo haré… yo… no puedo.

— Vamos, Herm— la animó su amiga— ¿A qué le temes?

Hermione observó detenidamente a su amiga analizando los pros y contras de poner en práctica una idea tan descabellada como aquella, no era propio de ella, pero adoptar nuevas actitudes en la vida no es del todo malo

Esperando no arrepentirse, Hermione asintió en dirección a su amiga, quien muy emocionada comenzó a dar pequeños brinquitos en su asiento siendo copiada de inmediato por su hijo, no cabía duda que por sus venas corría la misma sangre.

Sobre la mesa de aquél bonito café, después de que el par de amigas diera por terminada su conversación, quedó un volante en el que claramente decía:

**SEDUCTIVE DANCE**

Seduce a tu pareja y deja que la lujuria, el amor y el deseo florezcan por cada uno de los poros de tu cuerpo con cada movimiento, practica:

_"Pole dance"_

OOOooooOOO

La brisa removió suavemente su cabello alborotándolo aún más; era un día fresco, pero el reluciente sol que se asomaba de entre las nubes no permitía que fuera frío del todo.

Harry colocó a su hijo boca arriba haciendo que éste, por su incomodidad, se removiera hasta colocarse sobre su estómago. Adoraba ver como su pequeño hombrecito tomaba impulso con sus diminutos bracitos para levantar su cabeza y observar atentamente todo lo que a su alrededor se encontraba.

Crecía a pasos agigantados y temía estarse perdiendo de los cambios tan importantes en el crecimiento de su hijo.

James rió emitiendo adorables gorgoteos por su boquita arrancando una sonrisa de su padre.

Según el moreno, su hijo había heredado la deslumbrante sonrisa de su madre, algo que lo hacía amarlo aún más si era posible.

Sus pensamientos de pronto fueron dirigidos a su castaña esposa. Hermione había estado muy rara durante el último par de semanas, se ausentaba frecuentemente, sabía por su suegra que James había estado quedándose con ella varias horas por la tarde.

No quería tener malas ideas acerca de ello, pero esa situación realmente le preocupaba.

Después de aquella noche en la que su bebe los interrumpió desastrosamente, ninguno de los dos había intentado hacer que una situación parecida se repitiera.

Sin embargo, él trató de enmendar la desagradable e injusta forma en la que la había tratado a la mañana siguiente, llegando a casa con un ramo de sus flores favoritas y una lista de disculpas que recitó hasta que vio a su esposa harta pero complacida.

Aparentemente todo había vuelto a la normalidad después de una corta pero necesaria conversación que habían mantenido un anoche antes de acostarse a dormir, desafortunadamente su inexistente vida sexual seguía siendo eso, inexistente.

Algo que sí llamaba por mucho su atención, era que Hermione parecía estar ejercitándose, quiso creer eso antes de cualquier otra cosa, que sólo terminaría atormentándolo más.

Escuchó el sonido peculiar de la tierra y el césped al ser aplastada por zapatos y quitó la mirada de su hijo para averiguar de quién se trataba.

Hermione avanzaba en su dirección vistiendo unos ajustados pantalones negros que se adherían a sus bien formadas piernas y que hacían ver su trasero—según Harry—apetecible.

La blusa acentuaba sus curvas y afortunadamente, para la buena salud mental de Harry, sus pechos estaban bien cubiertos. Estaba seguro de que saltaría sobre su esposa y la tomaría sin miramientos si hubiera logrado ver aunque sea un poco de la cremosa piel de su pecho. La extrañaba y mucho.

— ¿Cómo está mi precioso angelito? —cuestionó ella, tomando entre sus bazos a su risueño bebé.

James se removía contento, le encantaba que su mami lo consintiera, no en vano estaba tan apegado a ella.

Harry los observaba interactuar y su corazón, como siempre que los veía juntos, se llenó de júbilo.

Eran las dos personas a las que más amaba en el mundo, y daría su vida por ellos si fuera necesario.

Casi automáticamente se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se acercó a su familia hasta envolverlos a ambos en un fuerte y amoroso abrazo.

Besó a Hermione en los labios sorprendiéndola por completo, pero no la dejó decir palabra alguna y la volvió a besar.

—Te amo—susurro acariciando su mejilla.

A Hermione se le iluminaron los ojos y esbozó una tímida pero enamorada sonrisa.

—También te amo.

Estuvieron alrededor de quince minutos regaloneándose y pasando un agradable tiempo juntos, hasta que Hermione pareció recordar algo realmente importante.

Se puso de pie y besó a su hijo y a su esposo, dispuesta a irse pero el agarre en su muñeca por parte de Harry lo impidió.

— ¿Te vas? ¿Otra vez?—interrogó él, enojado.

— Lo siento, cielo, pero quedé con Luna de ir al salón de belleza, ya sabes cómo es de vanidosa.

— ¿Estás segura de que no me estas mintiendo?

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Harry no dijo más y la soltó permitiendo que se fuera, escuchó cerrarse la puerta que conducía al patio de su casa—donde en este momento se encontraba—y luego el rechinar de las llantas del auto al salir del garaje.

Bufó molesto, no podía asegurar que Hermione estuviera haciendo algo malo, pero sí estaba seguro de que su esposa le mentía, la conocía demasiado para no notarlo.

OOOooooOOO

Hermione bebió lentamente el contenido de su vaso tratando de calmar su intensa sed. Desde que había comenzado con el curso al que su amiga insistentemente la acompañaba, sus necesidades de agua y comida aumentaron.

Debía admitir que a pesar de todo, las clases de baile le encantaban. Asistía tres veces por semana en las tardes y había pasado casi un mes desde que empezó a tomarlas.

Sentía a su cuerpo más sano, como nunca antes lo había estado, también sentía menos cansancio, lo cual era irónico considerando la intensa actividad física que practicaba, pero lo más probable era que su resistencia física hubiera mejorado notablemente.

Su cuerpo también sufrió algunos cambios, logró perder por completo—y finalmente—el peso que había ganado durante su embarazo e incluso moldeó su figura llegando a tenerla como tanto lo había deseado en sus adolescentes años.

Ahora, lo que más le importaba era lo mucho que había aprendido, ya que no sólo sabía bailar, sino que también adquirió el conocimiento necesario en utilizar su cuerpo para seducir, los movimientos adecuados que debía realizar para volver a su pareja completamente… loco.

Lo único negativo que podía encontrar en esa nueva experiencia, era que el tiempo que pasaba con su esposo, que de por si era corto, se había reducido aún más, y también se veía en la necesidad de dejar a su pequeñito bajo el cuidado de sus abuelos; le dolía dejarlo tanto tiempo, pero todo era por una buena causa.

Puso las patatas dentro del fregadero intentando lavarlas, pero le era tan difícil, estaba terriblemente nerviosa por lo que acontecería en unas cuantas horas.

Esa sería la gran noche.

Había logrado armar un excelente espectáculo que estaba segura, le encantaría a Harry. Lo mejor de todo era la importante fecha que había escogido para mostrárselo… su aniversario.

Tenía todo su atuendo—muy sensual por cierto—escondido en el fondo de su armario. Sabía que Harry nunca buscaría ahí, era muy perezoso para ello. También, tenía escondidos en la casa de su amiga unos cuantos utensilios que utilizaría durante su acto, ella se los llevaría y la ayudaría a colocarlos mientras Harry salía de casa e iba en busca de James, quien se encontraba en casa de sus suegros.

Las palabras nerviosa y emocionada quedaban cortas para describir como realmente se sentía.

Removió cuidadosamente el contenido de la olla que se calentaba a fuego lento en la cocina. Preparaba una de sus especialidades, que curiosamente era también la comida favorita de su marido. Por motivo de su segundo aniversario, ella y Harry habían invitado a sus padres a cenar en casa, les pareció una buena idea compartir con ellos ese especial momento, solo esperaba que su visita no se extendiera demasiado pues su sorpresa se vería totalmente estropeada.

Escuchó pasos acercarse a la cocina y no necesitó ser adivina para saber quién era.

Seguramente Harry olió el exquisito aroma de su comida, y tal como lo hacía siempre, ingresaría a la cocina y trataría de utilizar todo su poder de persuasión para que lo dejara probar un poco de lo que estaba preparando.

— Huele delicioso—Harry asomó su cabeza por la puerta haciendo reír a su esposa al confirmar sus sospechas— ¿No me digas que estas preparando el…?

— Sí, lo estoy preparando—Hermione sonrió, pero nunca apartó su mirada de lo que estaba haciendo— pero no te atrevas a acercarte más, probaras la comida como todos los demás, en la cena.

— Cariño, por favor—se acercó a su esposa hasta envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cintura por la espalda—sabes que no aguantaré hasta la cena… ¡Falta demasiado!—añadió, quejándose como niño pequeño.

— No seas exagerado—giró entre los brazos de su esposo hasta tener su cara frente a ella—porque mejor no vas a buscar a James que ya se está haciendo algo tarde.

— ¿Por qué mejor no aprovechamos este rato para hacer algo…divertido?—preguntó juntando sus labios en un breve beso.

— Tentador, pero extraño a mi bebé—sonrió divertida ante la cara de decepción que Harry puso—además—añadió—, ya es hora de que nos vayamos preparando, mis papás y los tuyos no tardan en llegar.

— Pero aún faltan un par de horas… Vamos, cariño, sólo un ratito—insistió arrinconándola contra la encimera, besando sensualmente su cuello.

Hermione comenzó a ceder y se maldijo por eso, pero es que todo el tiempo que había pasado lejos de los brazos de su esposo le estaban pasando factura y sentía su cuerpo arder ante la sola imagen de sus cuerpos haciendo contacto.

Harry aprovechó el momento de duda de su esposa para tomarla por los muslos y sentarla sobre la encimera, atacó ávidamente su boca logrando desconectar sus cerebros casi por completo.

Lo único en lo que podían pensar era en juntar sus cuerpos para calmar la ardiente pasión que de no calmarla terminaría incendiándolos.

Se acariciaban sobre la ropa provocando que de sus labios salieran sonidos susurrantes como muestra de su pasión.

Estaban tan concentrados en devorarse con la boca, que por poco olvidan lo que estaba cociéndose aun en la cocina. Sólo el fuerte olor a algo quemándose hizo que se separaran mirándose anonadados y con las respiraciones entrecortadas.

Hermione se bajó apresuradamente del mesón y corrió a apagar la hornilla, afortunadamente la comida no había resultado tan dañada, sólo tuvo que cambiarla de olla para salvarla.

— Creo que es hora de que vaya a buscar a James—dijo Harry observando la espalda de su mujer entendiendo que con ese gesto le indicaba que no volverían a retomar lo que estaban haciendo antes de que un casi incendio los separara.

— Esa es una buena idea—coincidió sin atreverse a darle la cara. Ya en la noche tendría el tiempo suficiente para hacer todo lo que se les viniera en mente, de hecho lo deseaba…y mucho.

OOOooooOOO

Sonrió levemente por el quinceavo chiste que su risueño suegro acababa de contar, ¿o acaso era el décimo sexto? No lo recordaba, pero sí, estaba contando cada una de las frases que salían de las bocas de los presentes tratando de enfocar sus pensamientos en cualquier cosa que no fuera su hermosa esposa envuelta en aquel sensual vestido.

Después de recoger a su bebe en casa de sus suegros se dirigió a casa para comenzar a alistarse para la noche. Primero vistió a James con un lindo conjuntito que él mismo le había comprado, se veía realmente adorable especialmente porque el color del trajecito resaltaba sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Luego, se dispuso a cambiarse pues notó que ya se estaba haciendo algo tarde, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando al querer ingresar a su habitación, su esposa se había interpuesto en su camino entregándole su ropa y mandándolo a la habitación de invitados alegando que necesitaba privacidad para arreglarse.

Se molestó demasiado pues su esposa nunca le había hecho tal desplante, desde que estuvieron casados jamás sintieron vergüenza el uno del otro, ni siquiera cuando ella estaba recuperándose del parto y su piel se había vuelto flácida.

Hermione al notar su molestia le explicó que necesitaba prepararse para él, por lo que no podía permitir que la viera hasta que estuviera totalmente lista.

Eso lo calmó un poco, pero no del todo, sabía que su mujercita se traía algo entre manos y se moría de ganas por averiguar qué era, pero primero debía deshacerse de sus padres y sus suegros para posteriormente terminar con lo que había quedado inconcluso en la tarde, ya después se preocuparía por investigar en lo que andaba metida Hermione.

— Creo que James está cansado y es hora de que vaya a la cama—habló con voz fuerte pero decidida esperando que captaran su indirecta— ya es algo tarde.

— Sí, creo que es hora de que todos vayamos a descansar—apoyó Hermione, Harry la observó sorprendido, ella sin duda había captado su intención y lo apoyaba en ello.

— ¿Es mi idea o quieren que nos vayamos? —preguntó Lilly Potter tan perspicaz como siempre.

— Claro que no, es sólo que estamos algo cansados, y en realidad es tarde—sonrió la castaña a su suegra.

— Vamos cielo, no molestes a los chicos—James tomó la mano de su esposa levantándose y llevándola con él—Tenemos que irnos si queremos levantarnos temprano mañana para ir a la iglesia, recuerda que el padre quería hablar contigo sobre la cena benéfica de la próxima semana.

— Es cierto—recordó—Jane, querida, te gustaría acompañarme mañana…

El resto de la charla se perdió en la distancia al igual que las cuatro personas que la mantenían.

Harry miró pícaramente a Hermione transmitiéndole en esa mirada todo lo que deseaba hacer y que por supuesto haría con ella.

Se acercó lentamente hasta tenerla a sólo centímetros de su cuerpo y deslizó lentamente las manos por sus costados haciéndole erizar la piel.

— ¿Por qué no vas a acostar a James en su cuna? Nuestro pobre hijo está en verdad muy cansado— susurró Hermione cerca de sus labios con la voz ronca.

— Mmm, ¿Por qué no lo acostamos juntos?—la acercó más a su cuerpo y comenzó a deslizar la nariz por su cuello, ella movió su cabeza hacia un lado permitiéndole un mayor acceso a esa área tan sensible.

— Quiero terminar de preparar tu regalo de aniversario.

Harry vio detenidamente los ojos de su esposa buscando algún indicio de lo que según ella sería su regalo, pero sólo encontró un pícaro brillo que sabía, prometía mucho.

Sin decir una sola palabra la soltó y se alejó de ella, tomó a su hijo en brazos y casi corriendo lo llevó a su habitación para cambiarlo a su pijama y hacerlo dormir.

Contento escuchó los tacones de su esposa resonar en el piso hasta perderse en dirección a su dormitorio. Se sentía emocionado, como un adolescente a punto de perder su virginidad, pero es que eso parecía, si no supiera que era imposible, juraría que en esos siete meses de celibato había recuperado su "pureza".

No tardó ni quince minutos en acostar a su hijo, besó su frentecita y prácticamente voló hasta la habitación que compartía con su amada esposa.

Una vez estuvo frente a la puerta se sintió de repente nervioso ante la sorpresa que Hermione le había preparado.

Suavemente empujó la puerta para ver su habitación envuelta en un ambiente de lo más erótico.

La luz era tenue, proporcionada simplemente por unas grandes velas que por el olor que rodeaba al cuarto, supuso eran aromáticas.

De fondo podía escucharse una suave música escogida seguramente para estimular a las personas a realizar el acto sexual.

Todo dentro de la habitación indicaba deseo y lujuria.

Algo que llamó por completo su atención fue un tubo instalado en la mitad del piso alfombrado, llegaba hasta el techo, y estaba seguro de no haberlo visto antes, jamás.

Cautelosamente se acercó al, hasta ahora, desconocido objeto y lo tomó tratando de moverlo, pero éste no cedía.

Comenzando a impacientarse se sentó en la cama mirando fijamente aquel tubo, intentando averiguar el uso que tendría. No tenía ni idea, pero esperaba que Hermione despejara sus interrogantes.

La puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a una despampanante Hermione, inusualmente irreconocible para su marido.

Llevaba el mismo vestido de hace un rato, pero parecía lucirlo de una manera diferente.

Su cabello estaba alborotado, pero no como siempre lo llevaba, sino que la forma en la que lo había colocaba le daba una apariencia sensual y salvaje.

Harry no podía quitar los ojos de la magnífica visión que era su esposa, estaba totalmente hipnotizado no sólo por su increíble aspecto, sino también por la sensualidad que desbordaba, nunca antes la había visto de esa manera.

Lentamente la miró acercarse hasta quedar frente a él, acercó su rostro y sus alientos chocaron haciéndolo estremecer. Levantó sus manos dispuesto a atraerla hacia sí, y no dejarla ir jamás, pero sus intenciones se vieron frustradas cuando Hermione tomó sus manos y haciendo un poco de fuerza las subió sobre su cabeza y las sujetó con unas esposas de las que no se había percatado antes.

Confundido miró a su esposa quien le sonrió juguetonamente antes de regalarle un corto beso a sus labios; colocando sus manos otra vez frente a él, lo ayudó a levantarse para llevarlo hacia unos cojines que se encontraban regados por el suelo.

Despacio se sentó en ellos esperando que su intrépida esposa se juntara a él, pero Hermione al parecer tenía otra idea pues se alejó hasta quedar en medio de la habitación, frente a él y dándole la espalda al misterioso tubo de metal.

Aunque estaba intrigado por todo ese juego que llevaba a cabo su mujer, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse excitado por todos los estímulos a su alrededor.

El ambiente, la música e incluso la luz, sumados a la enigmática sensualidad recién descubierta de su esposa despertaban sus más profundos deseos y algo le decía que no tardarían mucho en ser saciados.

Hermione miró intensamente a su marido tratando de envolverlo en la burbuja de pasión en la que ella también se encontraba, por fortuna sus miedos e inseguridades habían desaparecido casi por completo, haciéndola acreedora de una seguridad que no sabía que tenía.

Con movimientos medidos, rodeó el tubo de metal que en la tarde había instalado, era hora de comenzar su espectáculo.

Desde el suelo, sentado en los cómodos y suaves cojines, Harry no perdía detalle de cada uno de los movimientos de su amada castaña.

Hermione deshizo uno a uno los botones que cerraban su vestido y dándole la espalda al pelinegro, lo dejo deslizar hasta sus pies.

Ahora su vestimenta solo consistía en un sexy conjunto de lencería negra de encaje, Hermione sonrió complacida al notar la cara de embobamiento de Harry, luego le agradecería a Luna su ayuda al escoger por ella tan bonita vestimenta.

Saliendo del vestido, se acercó al tubo tomándolo con una de sus manos, balanceó su peso en él y sensualmente comenzó a girar apoyando también algunas veces su cuerpo en el frio metal.

Sus ojos jamás se desconectaron de los de su esposo, quería observar cada una de las reacciones que provocaba en él, y al parecer eran muchas considerando el pronunciado bulto que sobresalía en sus pantalones.

Sonrió complacida al notar su logró.

Despacio, y con ayuda de su autocontrol, puso en práctica cada una de las técnicas aprendidas durante el último mes.

Deslizarse por el tubo no era cosa fácil, pero con la práctica viene la técnica y afortunadamente ella era una muy buena estudiante.

Ya no sólo utilizaba sus manos para juguetear con su cuerpo en el tubo, ahora también utilizaba sus largas y estilizadas piernas para hacer varios movimientos que dejarían atónitos a cualquiera.

También había adquirido una gran flexibilidad, poniéndola en práctica al realizar un complicado arco con su espalda hasta dejar a su cabeza caer hacia atrás con el cabello tocando el suelo, su pose final.

Avanzó con pasos lentos hacia Harry y besó sus labios brevemente dejándolos a ambos con ganas de más.

— ¿Te gustó? — preguntó cómo niña inocente.

— No te imaginas cuanto.

— ¿Quieres que lo vuelva a hacer?

— Me encantaría, pero… quiero verte con menos ropa.

Sorprendida pero encantada, Hermione se arrodilló en el suelo para dejar a Harry plena vista de sus aun cubiertos pechos.

— Desátalo—pidió risueña.

Harry se sintió al principio confundido, pero luego se percató de que el broche del sujetador estaba en la parte delantera, entre las dos copas, inmediatamente −y aun con las manos atadas− lo deshizo.

Hermione terminó de quitarse la estorbosa prenda dejando a Harry deslumbrarse con la hermosa vista de sus cremosos pechos. Volvió a acercarse a él y presionó sus cuerpo logrando una exquisita fricción que terminaría por volverlos locos.

Se besaron, pero antes de profundizarlo, Hermione se separó de él para correr hasta la mesita de noche de donde tomó una pequeña llave.

Harry suspiró aliviado, las manos comenzaban a escocerle y se moría de ganas por ponerlas sobre el cuerpo de su esposa.

Una vez sus manos estuvieron libres, atrapó a Hermione y la colocó bajo su cuerpo comenzando a besar cada porción de piel que encontraba a su paso.

Hermione perdió casi toda noción dejándose envolver por el placer que su esposo le prodigaba, pero quería hacerlo sufrir un poquito más, así que haciendo uso de su total fuerza de voluntad, lo alejó de ella y se puso de pie manteniendo la distancia con uno de sus brazos extendidos.

—Espera—dijo al ver que Harry intentaba abrazarla de nuevo—querías que bailara de nuevo, así que vuelve a sentarte.

Obedientemente aunque a regañadientes se sentó en el mismo lugar de hace un rato.

Hermione comenzó por segunda vez su sensual baile sintiéndose más libre.

Decidió hacer algo más interesante, así que dándole la espalda Harry comenzó a retirar la última prenda que le quedaba.

No llegó siquiera a removerla un centímetro cuando sintió el cálido y fuerte cuerpo de su esposo aprisionándola entre sus brazos.

— Ésta, quiero sacártela yo—dijo con voz ronca en su oído deslizando las manos por sus caderas hasta quitarle por completo las bragas.

Poco a poco la giró hasta tenerla frente a sí y unió sus labios en un beso fogoso lleno de necesidad, toda esa necesidad que había acumulado durante esos siete largos y tormentosos meses.

Con un brazo bajo sus rodillas y el otro rodeando su espalda, la levantó del suelo para con largas zancadas llevarla a la cama y depositarla en ella. No pasó ni un segundo antes de que se juntara a ella besando cada rincón de piel a su alcance.

Rápidamente se deshizo también de su ropa quedando ambos en igualdad de condiciones.

Sus cuerpos desnudos se rozaban incrementando sus sensaciones, sus manos tocaban por doquier recordando aquellos lugares que parecían haber olvidado.

Suspiros, gemidos, respiraciones entrecortadas y palabras susurradas al oído eran los únicos sonidos provenientes de aquella habitación, en las que dos amantes volvían a reencontrarse después de un largo tiempo que les había parecido eterno.

Sus almas se juntaron al igual que sus cuerpos sintiendo como la vida se les iba en cada vaivén.

Finalmente alcanzaron la cumbre del placer, una sensación inexplicable que parecía de otro mundo y que solamente era incrementada por el inmenso amor que sentía el uno por el otro.

Las enormes sonrisas que adornaban sus rostros no parecían querer abandonarlos nunca, mientras reposaban acurrucados bajo las sabanas dedicándose lánguidas caricias, intentando recuperar el aliento después de tan extenuante odisea.

— ¿De verdad te gustó mi sorpresa?—preguntó Hermione con voz somnolienta.

— ¿No te lo he demostrado ya?—levantó su torso con sus brazos para colocarse sobre ella sin aplastarla.

— Mmm, creo que no me quedó muy claro.

— Entonces voy a demostrarte otra vez lo mucho que me gustó.

Harry tomó a su esposa de la cintura para girarlos hasta conseguir tenerla sobre su cuerpo, compartieron un corto pero apasionado beso antes de mirarse profundamente demostrando con ese gesto todo el amor que sentían.

— Te adoro, cariño, eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida. Gracias—dijo Harry acariciando la suave mejilla de su mujer.

Con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, Hermione expresó en dos simples palabras una mínima parte de la inmensidad de sus sentimientos.

— Te amo.

* * *

Te invitamos a mandarle un **Mp **a la gran escritora y apoyarla mandándonos un **MP.**

**_Seudónimo: _**Francisamy Granger

**Link del perfíl en Fanficción:****_ story/story_tab_ _**


	6. OS5 - El Décimo Mandamiento

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling y no buscamos lucrar con ellos, solo hacer saber al mundo que el verdadero amor nace de una amistad.**

* * *

**El Décimo Mandamiento**

**Seudónimo: **Anahí Granger

**Link del perfíl en Fanficción:********_ . _****_  
_**

* * *

_No desearás a la mujer de tu prójimo._

Harry terminó de acomodar la corbata y miró por la pequeña ventana que daba al patio trasero. Todo el ajetreo estaba por terminar, ya faltab poco para la hora tan esperada, misma que cambiaría el rumbo de su vida.

Aun levitaban algunas flores y demás adornos por el aire, que terminaban de acomodarse en los lugares que, seguramente, Molly Weasley había elegido. Echó un nuevo vistazo y vio la pelirroja cabellera de su futuro cuñado Ron pasar, éste le decía algo a alguien que aun permanecía dentro de la casa y luego le llevó a su madre el muy ridículo, para su gusto, arreglo para el pastel.

— ¿Quieren darse prisa?— aun estando en la segunda planta podía escuchar los gritos de la señora Weasley, apresurando a todos. Ese evento debía ser el mejor que la matriarca de los pelirrojos pudiera organizar— ¡Hermione, querida, date prisa con eso!

Harry dirigió su vista hasta donde Molly miraba impaciente y ahí la vio, con el cabello recogido en ese desordenado moño, que acostumbraba a hacerse cuando no tenía demasiado tiempo, sostenido por su varita, con un sencillo vestido color lila y sus sandalias de descanso. Adivinó que su rostro no tenía ni una gota de maquillaje aun y por la cara de su futura suegra, que ya estaba ataviada en su traje de gala, supo que Hermione no tenía prisas por arreglarse ni mostraba señales de querer hacerlo. Rió para sus adentros, todos los Weasley desfilaban ya casi listos y Hermione seguía paseándose de arriba abajo sin preocuparse de su aspecto.

Molly volvió a mascullar algo y casi pudo escuchar el bufido de hastío que Hermione dejó escapar. Rió para sus adentros al saber que ella había rodado los ojos de puro fastidio y pudo imaginar que sus labios se tensaban en una mueca de claro disgusto.

Abrió la ventana, necesitaba respirar un poco de aire fresco, porque sentía que el perfume de Ginny se colaba en el dormitorio donde él estaba y comenzaba a sentirse mareado. Afuera hacía un ligero viento, que le sentó de maravilla cuando golpeó en su rostro, aspiró profundamente y sintió ese toque exquisito, ese aroma cautivador. Ese perfume podría reconocerlo donde fuera.

Ese aroma. Ese aroma que quedó en su olfato impregnando todos sus sentidos.

_No desearás a la mujer de tu prójimo._

Al volver a mirar hacia al patio trasero, su mirada se topó con la de ella, tan intensa como la recordaba. Ella sonrió discretamente y luego miró a su alrededor enviándole una mueca de disgusto, para acto seguido borrar todo rastro del amago de sonrisa y mirarlo a manera de advertencia. Y él sabía que era así, que era una advertencia. Su mirada cargada de reproche, decepción e ironía lo dejó desarmado, pero hubo algo que alertó sus sentidos, aun dentro de toda esa serie de sentimientos entrelazados entre sí, vislumbró algo que lo dejó sin aliento. Deseo, pasión. Y sintió que se volvería loco cuando Ron posó su mano alrededor de la cintura de la castaña y aspiró el aroma de su cuello.

Ese aroma, que podría trastornar a cualquiera. Volvió a aspirar y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese exquisito aroma, que él conocía mejor de lo que alguien pudiese imaginar. Que conocía mejor, incluso que ese pelirrojo.

Hermione regresó de nuevo dentro de la casa y el ajetreo afuera continuó.

_No desearás a la mujer de tu prójimo._

Maldita Molly el día que les había hecho memorizar aquello. No podía sacarlo de su cabeza, no aquel día. Esa pelirroja mujer debía saber algo, por eso su insistencia en que todos se reunieran en la madriguera hacía un par de noches y su interminable y profunda charla sobre el amor. No desear a la mujer de su prójimo, demasiado tarde se lo había dicho y Luna lo dijo externando su opinión, dejando la duda en el aire. No desear tampoco al hombre de tu prójima, menuda lección que llegó muy retrasada. Si eso se lo hubiesen dicho antes, quizá, sólo tal vez se hubiera esforzado por intentar cumplirlo.

Se acercó a la puerta y escuchó la voz de Hermione decir a Ron que la esperara abajo, pues ella tenía que ayudar a Ginny, ya que no confiaba del todo en las habilidades de Luna para maquillarla y peinarla.

— Más vale que te des prisa, mamá está un poco nerviosa y no le hizo gracia ver que aun no estás lista.

— Me arreglaré cuando yo quiera, Ronald, no cuando tu madre lo quiera y no me importa si está nerviosa—sentenció la castaña y Harry sonrió.

— Está bien, pero por favor no le digas nada, trata de controlarte Hermione, lo que menos queremos es que mi madre se ponga histérica—recomendó Ron.

Nuevamente escuchó pasos y el resoplido de Hermione. Abrió la puerta lentamente y miró a lo largo del pasillo, encontrando a Hermione de espaldas a él, aun en la escalera, con las manos sobre sus caderas y sonrió triunfante. Se acercó sigiloso a ella y la tomó por la cintura con un brazo, mientras que con su mano derecha impedía que ella emitiera sonido alguno tapando su boca.

Hermione dio un pequeño respingo al sentir el fuerte brazo rodeando su cintura y estaba a punto de liberar un grito cuando fue impedida, no intentó zafarse del agarre porque reconoció de inmediato el aroma que inundó su olfato. Se dejó arrastrar hasta donde él la llevaba, sin poner objeción alguna, aunque sabía que no era una buena idea.

Harry cerró la puerta tras ellos, no sin antes cerciorarse de que nadie los había visto y permitió por fin que Hermione emitiera algún sonido al liberar su boca. Ella se alejó de su abrazo y lo miró a modo de reproche curvando sus labios en una ligera sonrisa que se negaba a dejar salir del todo.

— Eres un insensato, cualquier día vas a matarme de un susto—dijo ella dándole la espalda— ¿Estás listo para tu gran día?—enarcó sus cejas y se giró para encararlo. Harry resopló y rodó los ojos haciéndola sonreír más ampliamente.

— Esto es un maldito desastre—dirigió su verde mirada hacía la ventada— Me estoy volviendo loco.

— Tú maldita suegra me está volviendo loca a mí—dijo Hermione al ver a Molly a través de la ventana y cruzó los brazos contra su pecho, dejando entrever lo molesta que estaba realmente.

— Nuestra suegra—corrigió él, sonrió cuando ella le lanzó una mirada asesina.

Ella abrió la boca intentando decir algo, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta y sólo volvió a emitir un nuevo bufido, para acto seguido cruzarse de brazos y darle la espalda a Harry que la miraba en espera de que dijese algo.

— ¿No crees que es una locura?—preguntó Harry metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó ella apenas en un susurro.

— Esto—Harry comenzó a acercarse a pasos lentos, sigilosos— Mi boda—cuando estuvo detrás de ella, observó su espalda tensarse e imaginó la seriedad de su rostro— La tuya que también está próxima. Hay que estar locos de remate para hacer esto, luego de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.

— Cállate—volvió a susurrar manteniendo rígida su espalda.

No dijo más, aunque Harry hubiera imaginado que Hermione tenía mil cosas que decir con respecto a todo eso, pero desde hace un par de días la notaba retraída, molesta con todos, en especial con Molly y Ron. Luego de esa charla tan profunda, que su querida suegra se había encargado escucharan de principio a fin, su actitud se había vuelto bastante hostil con Ron, a Molly apenas le dirigía la palabra y la notaba molesta cada vez que la regordeta mujer le ordenaba algo, Ginny también había pasado a probar de esa hostilidad y aunque imaginó que él sería el que pagaría la mayor parte de la factura que ella les estaba pasando, no fue así.

Luego de esa noche que todos hablaron, él imagino que no era buena idea hablar con ella, la notó callada, furiosa y pudo ver en su mirada un deje de culpabilidad. Pero lo que sea que fuera que dominara sus sentidos cuando de ella se trataba, lo hizo buscarla al siguiente día y aunque ella se había negado en un principio, ninguno de los dos pudo parar después y lo inevitable había vuelto a ocurrir entre ellos.

— Tú, tienes algo que me vuelve loco—aseguró Harry susurrando a su oído, algo que la tomó a ella por sorpresa y sólo cerró los ojos al sentir la nariz del ojiverde aspirar el aroma de la piel de su cuello.

— Deberíamos dejar esto ya—dijo apenas con un hilo de voz, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, permitiéndole a Harry mayor acceso.

— ¿Eso quieres?—Harry comenzó a repartir besos en la piel de marfil de ese largo y hermoso cuello, que conocía a la perfección y era una de las partes favoritas de la anatomía de esa castaña.

Ella intentó decir que sí, que eso quería, pero en el fondo sabía que mentiría, porque no quería que él parara, no quería parar ella tampoco, pero no estaba bien. No era cuestión de querer o no, debían hacerlo, debían parar antes de que alguien los descubriera en esa locura.

— Debemos—murmuró abriendo los ojos lentamente y sintiendo la boca de Harry repartir besos sobre la piel que tenía a su merced.

— Voy a parar sólo si tú quieres que lo haga— para ese momento Harry había llevado sus manos hasta los muslos de la chica y comenzaba a subir la suave tela del vestido— ¿Quieres que pare?

Hermione intentó asentir, pero los labios de Harry succionando su cuello no lo permitían, una de sus manos logró colarse bajo la tela del vestido y Hermione emitió un pequeño gemido al sentir el frío tacto de él sobre uno de sus muslos. Harry sonrió triunfante al escuchar ese pequeño y encantador sonido.

El chico abandonó la lucha que había desencadenado contra la tela de ese vestido y giró a Hermione entre sus brazos. Al tenerla de frente la observó, la intensidad en su mirada lo llevó a sonreír para sus adentros, aunque ella intentara negarse no podía, era más fuerte que ambos, mucho más fuerte. Acercó sus labios hasta los de ella y le dirigió una mirada cargada de deseo, antes de devorarse en un beso cargado de pasión. Harry se abrió paso con su inquieta lengua, recorriendo esa boca exquisita que lo volvía loco, ella no puso objeción y un gemido ahogado escapo de su garganta, muriendo en los labios de él, cuando sus lenguas se encontraron.

— Esto es una locura— logró decir ella apenas, con el poco aliento que aún le quedaba tras separarse del beso—Una maldita locura.

— Nuestra locura—aseguró, buscando de nuevo los labios de la chica.

No desear a la mujer de otro. Debía ser un pecado terrible el que estaban cometiendo, porque no deseaba a la mujer de cualquiera, sino a la mujer de su mejor amigo, que era ahora también su mujer. O más bien que era su mujer y no de ese amigo suyo que se enorgullecía de presumirla de su brazo como su futura esposa. Y peor aún, ella lo deseaba también, aun cuando fuese el futuro marido de su mejor amiga.

Sí, sin duda el suyo era el sacrilegio más grande. Él deseaba a la mujer de su mejor amigo y ella deseaba al hombre de su mejor amiga. Habían pensado que para saciar ese deseo bastaría una noche, pero no fue así y no pudieron detenerse después. Ambos se pertenecían, sólo a ellos.

Las manos de Hermione habían comenzado a desabotonar la camisa de Harry, mientras la boca de éste viajaba de nueva cuenta por la piel de ese cuello de porcelana. Ella lo volvía loco, su aroma lo volvía loco.

Ese aroma era su perdición. No sabía desde cuándo, no sabía por qué, pero ese aroma lograba erizarle la piel, alertarle lo sentidos, desquiciar su mente y su corazón, ese perfume natural, el exquisito y prohibido aroma que desprendía su piel.

De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta y ambos se detuvieron en el acto mirándose horrorizados. Habían olvidado donde estaban.

— Harry, querido—la voz de Molly los hizo tragar frío, ninguno sabía qué hacer— ¿Todo está bien? ¿No necesitas nada?—Harry observó a Hermione que estaba tan paralizada como una estatua. Ambos miraron hacía la ventana, reparando en que estaba abierta y se miraron aun más horrorizados.

— Contéstale—pidió la castaña en un susurro tan débil, que si no hubiese sido por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, el ojiverde no hubiese podido escucharla.

— Emm… sí, todo b-bien—respondió aun sin alejar a Hermione ni un milímetro.

— Bueno, cualquier cosa llámame—Harry asintió con un movimiento de cabeza a pesar de saber que Molly no podía verlo, pero tenía miedo de hablar y ser descubierto— Por cierto, querido ¿Has visto a Hermione?— la castaña contuvo la respiración por unos segundos y en un brusco movimiento se alejó de él, comenzando a acomodar su ropa.

— Eh… sí, ella…—la castaña le lanzó una mirada de advertencia— Ella está ayudándome con la corbata—Hermione negó con un enérgico movimiento de cabeza, dejándole en claro que no había sido buena idea decir aquello.

— Oh, Hermione, querida, deberías apurarte—Molly intentaba ser amable con la castaña, pero aun así la chica bufó exasperada— además, Ginny te necesita.

— En seguida voy— contestó cortante, terminando de arreglarse la ropa y soltó su cabello quitando su varita que sujetaba el moño desordenado.

Hermione esperó un momento a que Harry también se arreglara la ropa y luego de, realmente, ayudarlo con la corbata salió del dormitorio sin dirigirle una mirada. Tuvo que quitar el seguro, que no se había dado cuenta en qué momento lo había puesto Harry, pero agradeció que así lo hubiera hecho o de lo contrarío sabía que Molly habría podido descubrirlos. Al salir al pasillo observó a Molly, aun de pie frente a la puerta, la castaña intentó no rodar los ojos fastidiada de la actitud de la pelirroja madre de su novio y sólo respiró profundamente, dándole la espalda para alejarse de ella e ir a ver a Ginny.

— ¿Por qué estaba cerrado con seguro?—quiso saber Molly y Hermione giró el rostro sólo para cerciorarse de que, en efecto, Molly estaba siguiéndola.

— No lo sé— dijo ella un tanto molesta, a veces odiaba los interrogatorios de Molly— Seguramente cuando Harry cerró no se dio cuenta que lo puso, estábamos platicando, seguro se distrajo— observó la mueca que se plasmó en el rostro de la mujer y esta vez a pesar de sus intentos no pudo evitar rodar los ojos y suspirar de fastidio.

— Bueno, creo que no estuvo bien y deberían ser más cuidadosos, las cosas podrían malinterpretarse—Hermione detuvo sus pasos y Molly también lo hizo, justo antes de chocar contra el esbelto cuerpo de su futura nuera. Hermione enarcó sus cejas y le dirigió una mirada de total desagrado.

— ¿Quién además de usted podría malinterpretarlo?—el tono un tanto irónico que usó, dejó sorprendida a la pelirroja mujer. Hermione tuvo que morderse la lengua al decir eso, porque sabía que sí había motivos para malinterpretarlo, pero no pudo detenerse ni pudo evitar que sus palabras fueran tan afiladas. Respiró profundamente y suavizó su expresión al comprender que no podía seguir así, al final ninguno de ellos tenía la culpa—Además, creo que Harry y yo merecíamos un momento a solas, en un rato llegarán los invitados y ya no podré hablar con él—Molly también suavizó su expresión y asintió un tanto confundida—Harry es mi mejor amigo y va a casarse, las cosas van a cambiar—"y de qué maldita manera" pensó mientras Molly seguía asintiendo—así que necesitaba hablar a solas con él ¿no cree que es algo que merecíamos?

— Tienes razón, querida.

— Ahora, si me disculpa, iré con Ginny.

— Sí y arréglate, por favor— pidió, por enésima vez en una hora, la pelirroja mujer. Hermione suspiró y asintió.

Ginny podía parecer una princesa de cuento de hadas, según la opinión de Molly y Arthur y Hermione no podía negar que la pelirroja menor lucía realmente hermosa; a opinión de Luna, Harry no había parecido haber reparado en lo encantadora que lucía su ahora esposa y la castaña no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos en cuanto la rubia había dicho eso.

La ceremonia había sido emotiva, preciosa a opinión de la señora Weasley que no había parado de llorar. La castaña había tenido que permanecer de pie junto con Luna, a un costado de la pelirroja, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no pensar en nada más que la ceremonia y evitando a toda costa que su mirada se topara con la esmeralda de Harry. Había sido un momento bastante desagradable para ella, amargo podía decirse y se convenció que era por los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar entre ellos, durante los últimos meses. Sentía que no podía verse más ridícula, con ese vestido azul que había elegido Ginny para Luna y ella. No es que no le gustara el color azul, pero el tono que la pelirroja había elegido no sentaba muy bien en ella y los adornos que éste tenía le parecían realmente ridículos e innecesarios, además era tremendamente escotado y le quedaba un tanto ceñido al cuerpo, una combinación que ella no haría, a menos que se tratase de un vestido verdaderamente hermoso, pero no era el caso. No se sentía para nada cómoda y lo único que deseaba era que el show terminara para correr a su departamento, cambiarse la ropa por algo más decente y no ver a ningún pelirrojo, incluyendo su novio, lo que le restaba de vida si era posible, pero se conformaba con no verlos al menos el resto del mes.

La comida se había servido poco después de que la ceremonia terminara, las felicitaciones a la joven y nueva pareja de esposos no se había hecho esperar. La música había comenzado a sonar y el ambiente se volvía cada vez más festivo, los tragos y algunos bocadillos levitaban en lujosas charolas, Molly recibía halagos por ser tan fabulosa anfitriona y la regordeta mujer no borraba la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que estaba plasmada en su rostro.

Ron había insistido para que bailaran, lo cual había dejado desconcertada a Hermione, la chica bebía su tercera copa de Whisky de fuego, mientras Ron intentaba que se moviera por la pista de baile. A ojos de Hermione todo eso no era más que una puesta en escena bastante reusada y fastidiosa, ella estaba fastidiada realmente. Una pareja se acercó hasta los recién casados para felicitarlos nuevamente, la castaña movió la cabeza de lado a lado, sonriendo con sorna y sus ojos se toparon con los de Harry, ella elevó su copa, parando por completo sus pésimos pasos de baile haciendo que Ron también parara y la alejara de su cuerpo, Harry a lo lejos negó y con un movimiento de cabeza señaló fuera de la carpa.

— ¿Pasa algo?—indagó Ron observando a su novia, hacía días que venía actuando bastante raro. Hermione negó y bebió otro sorbo de su copa.

— Ahora vuelvo, necesito ir al tocador.

— Te acompaño—ella negó enérgicamente y se separó de Ron, que ya se había acercado poniendo una de sus manos alrededor de su cintura. El pelirrojo bufó un tanto molesto, también hacía días que Hermione evitaba tener el menor contacto posible con él, evitaba que la tocara o besara y evitaba estar más tiempo del que pasaban antes a solas.

— Iré sola. ¿Por qué no aprovechas y saludas a tus familiares?—Hermione giró sobre sus talones sin esperar respuesta y se perdió entre las personas que estaban en la pista bailando alegremente.

— Ahora vuelvo, Ginny—La pelirroja interrogó al ojiverde con la mirada, pero él no dio respuesta a su silenciosa pregunta y se alejó de ella, buscando con la mirada a la castaña. La vio salir de la carpa y dirigirse hacia donde estaba la pequeña galera que Arthur tenía detrás de la casa.

— Felicidades—Hermione se mantuvo de espaldas a Harry, mirando los árboles a unos metros de ellos— No había tenido oportunidad de felicitarte por la boda. Por cierto, que tú y Ginny hacen una pareja preciosa— Harry emitió un gruñido y la castaña comenzó a reír.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— Tú, tu boda, Ginny, los Weasley, yo—se encogió de hombros y se giró encarando a Harry— Nosotros, esta situación a la que debemos ponerle fin, eso es lo gracioso.

— ¿Y si yo no quiero eso?—preguntó curioso.

— Pues…—Hermione estaba pensando las palabras adecuadas, pero Harry le impidió seguir hablando.

— ¿Tú quieres?

— Eso no importa

— Claro que importa—aseguró él comenzando a acercarse peligrosamente a la castaña.

— Como sea, Harry, debemos terminar esto—Harry negó y la pegó a su cuerpo tomándola por la cintura.

— No puedo—buscó los labios de la castaña y la golpeó con un furioso beso, Hermione dejó caer la copa vacía que aun sostenía en sus manos y enredó sus dedos en el rebelde cabello de Harry.

Hermione no podía negar que había estado esperando poder hacer eso durante las largas y agonizantes horas que habían transcurrido de esa boda, verlo al lado de Ginny compartiendo besos y caricias ante todos había sido irritante, aunque quisiera negarlo, los celos la habían invadido. Invitó a Harry a profundizar el beso bajando sus manos hasta la nuca del chico y él aceptó gustoso y la atrajo más a su cuerpo, si eso era posible.

— Pueden vernos—susurró ella contra sus labios y Harry asintió aun sin querer romper el beso. Cuando sus pulmones exigieron a gritos por un poco de oxígeno se separaron y se miraron reconociendo el deseo en los ojos del otro.

— Vamos adentro—sugirió Harry caminando hacia la puerta de la galera, donde Arthur guardaba todos esos artefactos muggles que tanta curiosidad e interés le causaban.

Ambos ingresaron tomados de las manos y cuando él cerró la puerta tras de sí, ella liberó un suspiró que quedó suspendido en el aire. No se atrevió a mirarlo y soltando su mano le dio la espalda.

— ¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber él posicionándose detrás de ella.

— ¿Qué hemos hecho, Harry?, se supone que esto está mal, que debería estar mal y sin embargo no me arrepiento— confesó, plasmando una sonrisa en el rostro del ojiverde.

— Tampoco me arrepiento, sólo creo que somos humanos y hemos caído en tentaciones…

— Sí, sólo eso debí suponer que era—Hermione se giró para que él pudiera ver la mueca de disgusto que se había apoderado de su rostro—. Una tentación ¿eh?

— No quise decir que tú fueras sólo eso…— ella levantó su mano derecha silenciándolo.

— Déjalo así. Sé qué quisiste decir—un nuevo suspiro y Harry se acercó para encerrarla en sus brazos— Tengo en claro que nos equivocamos, pero no sé precisamente en qué. Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es poner punto y tratar de borrar lo que pasó.

— ¿Así de fácil?

— No es fácil, pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer, engañamos a nuestros mejores amigos Harry y no debimos— Hermione escondió la cabeza en el pecho de Harry y el chico la envolvió entre sus brazos— No se merecen esto y creo que ahora ninguno de nosotros tampoco se lo merece, acabas de casarte y yo haré lo mismo—sentenció.

— No lo hagas— pidió Harry y ella se separó del abrazó buscando su mirada.

— ¿Qué no lo haga?— él asintió— ¡Te acabas de casar y me dices que yo no lo haga! ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué continuemos así el tiempo que esto dure? Es injusto eso para mí, Harry.

— No pretendía eso pero…

— Pero nada, tú te casaste con Ginny y yo permanecería entre las sombras. Hicimos mal, tú no debiste desear a la mujer de tu mejor amigo y yo no debo desear al hombre de mi mejor amiga.

— No repitas eso, porque te juro que no ha salido de mi cabeza desde que Molly no los dijo.

— Da igual, de todas formas te casaste…

— Yo no estaba seguro de hacerlo…

— ¡Pero lo hiciste, maldita sea!—Harry la observó y restó la distancia que los separaba para volver a devorar sus sonrosados labios en un beso que le transmitiera toda la pasión que él sentía.

Hermione subió nuevamente sus manos a la nuca del chico y comenzó a retroceder hasta que su espalda chocó contra uno de los estantes del señor Weasley. Harry abandonó los labios de la castaña para comenzar a besar su cuello y ella decidió que no lo detendría como había planeado en un principio. Hermione revolvió el cabello azabache de él y emitía pequeños gemidos cada vez que Harry succionaba la piel de su cuello.

A fuera los invitados seguramente debían seguir brindando por los novios y disfrutando de la música y los bocadillos. Harry bajó con sus labios por el pronunciado escote de la castaña, quien enarco la espalda bridándole mayor acceso, el calor comenzaba a subir considerablemente dentro de esas cuatro paredes, la chica comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Harry cuando éste regresó a sus labios. Cada beso les hacía sentir una descarga eléctrica recorriéndolos de pies a cabeza.

Las ávidas manos de Harry dejaron la cintura de la chica para posarse en los senos y comenzar a masajearlos, ella sonrió y se deshizo de la camisa del chico. Fue el turno de ella de comenzar a besar y acariciar el torso desnudo de Harry. Comenzó besando su mandíbula, mordiéndola ligeramente para luego bajar por su cuello, succionando pequeños trozos de piel, hasta llegar finalmente al bien torneado torso, donde dejó rastro de su húmeda lengua. Las manos de la chica se situaron al borde de los pantalones de él y bajó la mirada dibujando una sonrisa al darse cuenta del bulto que iniciaba a formarse en su entrepierna. Estaba a punto de colar una de sus suaves manos a través de los pantalones cuando Harry la detuvo, ella lo miró contrariada y él le sonrió llevando sus manos hasta sus muslos para comenzar a subir la tela del vestido. Las manos de Harry lograron su cometido y pronto comenzó a acariciar los muslos desnudos de la chica, hasta que una de sus manos se coló por la entrepierna de la chica, rozando ligeramente su intimidad.

— ¿Quieres que pare? —volvió a preguntar él.

— Si lo haces, te juro que vas a arrepentirte—Harry sonrió con autosuficiencia y continuó con su labor, acariciando los muslos y besando la piel desnuda de sus hombros.

Cuando Harry abandonó sus muslos, buscó el cierre del vestido deslizándolo unos centímetros que le permitieran dejar al descubierto los senos de la chica, se topó con un sostén bastante sugerente y se apresuró a repartir besos sobre aquellos montes, mientras se deshacía del hermoso pero bastante estorboso sostén. Puso uno de los erectos pezones dentro de su boca y comenzó a succionar logrando que Hermione aumentara el ritmo de su respiración y emitiera sonidos que lograban excitarlo más. La chica situó sus manos en el cabello de él y sin darse cuenta a momentos jalaba violentamente de ese rebelde cabello.

Luego de un rato, Harry liberó el pezón con el que había estado jugando su hábil lengua y tomó el otro, ella sólo enarcó la espalda al sentir la humedad de la boca del chico y cerró los ojos disfrutando de las caricias que él le brindaba. Nadie, ni si quiera Ron, había logrado estremecerla y hacerla disfrutar de aquella manera. Sólo Harry sabía tocarla de aquella manera, sólo él conocía sus puntos sensibles, sabía cómo debía tocar para hacerla estallar de placer.

El chico abandonó los senos de la joven varios minutos después, luego de haber disfrutado de ellos y mirándola a los ojos buscó con sus manos la intimidad de ella, se deshizo de la prenda intima que aun tenía puesta, al comprobar que estaba lista para él y luego bajó hasta quedar a la altura de su entrepierna. Harry comenzó a besar por la entrepierna de la chica y luego con sus manos elevó ligeramente una pierna de ella, para darle mayor acceso a su lengua que se hundió en la intimidad de la joven. Hermione mordió su labio inferior con fuerza al sentir la lengua de Harry haciendo maravillas, cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando él comenzó a jugar con su clítoris y nuevamente decidió que el cabello de Harry debía sufrir las consecuencias.

Harry disfrutó del sabor prohibido de su mejor amiga y a ratos subía las manos hasta encontrar los senos de ella. Cuando finalmente terminó su trabajo y tras escuchar un fuerte gemido, decidió que no podía esperar más y bajó sus pantalones y ropa interior de un solo tirón. Hermione, que aun mantenía los ojos cerrados los abrió para observarlo, sonriendo ampliamente al ver su masculinidad en todo su esplendor y se apresuró a quitarse por completo el vestido, decidiendo que debido al gran trabajo que él había hecho por ella, debía responderle de igual forma y felicitarlo de la mejor manera por su reciente matrimonio.

Así que antes de que Harry hiciera cualquier cosa, ella se hincó frente a él, tomando entre sus manos el miembro del chico para luego introducirlo en su boca. Harry cerró los ojos fuertemente, desfigurando su rostro en una mueca de placer infinito. Hermione sonrió de satisfacción al observar el rostro de Harry y continúo devolviéndole un poco del placer que él le había dado, hasta que fue él quien la ayudo a ponerse de pie. La necesitaba, la necesitaba urgentemente. Volvió a acorralarla entre su cuerpo y el estante, besando cada milímetro de piel que estaba a su alcance y tomándola por el trasero la ayudo a impulsarse. Ella rodeó su cintura con sus piernas, haciendo que sus sexos rozaran y ambos liberaran un placentero gemido.

—Te necesito ahora—susurró Harry a su oído y ella asintió, esperando ansiosa que él entrara en ella y la hiciera sentir suya una vez más.

—Yo también te necesito, Harry.

El chico buscó su mirada y entró en ella en un rápido movimiento, unieron sus labios en un beso hambriento y él comenzó a moverse dentro de ella. La fricción entre sus sexos era exquisita, Hermione gemía cuando Harry aumentaba el ritmo y él emitía pequeños gruñidos de placer cuando ella lo besaba.

Sin duda, si era un pecado, era el más delicioso que habían probado y tenían que reconocer que ninguno se arrepentía de nada. Harry recorría con sus labios la piel de porcelana de ella, besando y dejando huellas, pruebas de que ella era sólo de él. La chica estaba completamente entregada a él y se concentraba en disfrutar lo más que podía.

De pronto Harry paró sus movimientos y ella protestó ante eso, el joven sonrió y la tomó firmemente de la cintura para llevarla hasta otro sitió. A su paso encontró una vieja silla y se sentó en ella, permitiendo a Hermione acomodarse encima de él. La chica se acomodó y tomó entre sus manos el miembro erecto de él para introducirlo en su intimidad, fue el turno de ella de tomar el control de todo y comenzó a moverse rítmicamente emitiendo pequeños gritos y suspirando el nombre de Harry. Él la tomó de la cintura ayudándola, observó sus senos moverse al compás y volvió al asecho con sus labios.

Hermione aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos conforme sintió el orgasmo llegar. Harry, que seguía haciendo maravillas con su lengua, detuvo sus besos y caricias un par de segundos antes de que ella llegara a la cima y sintió los dientes del joven sobre su hombro derecho. La castaña liberó un grito desgarrador cuando sintió el orgasmo invadirla, haciéndola temblar entre los brazos del chico.

Ambos buscaron los labios del otro para unirse en un beso, habían sentido tocar el cielo, como todas esas veces que se habían refugiado entre las sabanas de la chica.

— Eso fue maravilloso—susurró Harry contra los labios de ella.

— Lo sé—concedió la castaña con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Me gustas tanto, se siente bien estar contigo.

Ella iba a contestar cuando de pronto un pequeño grito de sorpresa, que fue amortiguado de inmediato, hizo que las palabras murieran en su garganta. Ambos se miraron, tensándose al instante.

Fue Harry quien se atrevió a mirar por encima de Hermione y ella sólo atinó a refugiar su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de él. No hubiese esperado encontrarla a ella, pero soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones al ver que se trataba de Luna, la rubia los miraba sorprendida y sus manos tapaban su boca evitando dejar escapar algún sonido de ésta.

— L-Luna—murmuró Harry y sintió cómo la respiración de la castaña regresaba a ella.

— No… no creo que este hubiera sido el mejor lugar para… para esto—comentó ella liberando por fin su boca del silenciador que significaban sus manos.

— Luna, nosotros…

— No, no me expliques nada—pidió ella mirando hacia la puerta para luego cerrarla—Te están buscando, es hora de… de cortar el pastel, así que lo mejor es que tomes a Hermione—la rubia observó a la chica que aun permanecía escondiendo su rostro— porque dudo que ella pueda moverse por sí sola, y te vayas, Molly puede venir en cualquier momento— Harry asintió e intentó mover a la castaña.

— Luna, por favor, no digas nada—suplicó Hermione, cuando al fin pudo reaccionar. La rubia que se había acercado a ellos apareciendo algo con lo que pudieran cubrirse, asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, tendiéndole la sabana a la castaña que la tomó y cubrió su cuerpo antes de ponerse en pie.

— Yo no diré nada, esto no me sorprende—sonrió—. Bueno, sí me sorprende, porque no pensé que harían esto el día de tu boda, Harry, pero ya era de esperarse. Hablaremos después, váyanse.

Hermione había logrado recoger la mayor parte de sus prendas y sin que ninguno de ellos lo esperara, la puerta había vuelto a abrirse revelando a una pelirroja mujer que los miró horrorizada, Harry tomó la mano de la castaña y antes de que ella lo esperara todo había comenzado a dar vueltas.

**¿Fin?**

* * *

Te invitamos a mandarle un **Mp **a la gran escritora y apoyarla mandándonos un **MP.**

**Seudónimo: **Anahí Granger

**Link del perfíl en Fanficción: . **


	7. OS6 - Simphony of the Night

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling y no buscamos lucrar con ellos, solo hacer saber al mundo que el verdadero amor nace de una amistad.**

* * *

**Simphony of the Night**

**_Nombre de autor:_** C_arla Vergara_

**_Seudónimo:_** Lightning Lockhart/ Pequeña Her

**_Link del perfíl en Fanficción:_** u/2246989/Lightning-Lockhart

* * *

Entras al Gran comedor con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Esta será la última noche que pases en ese castillo que un día se convirtió en tu hogar. Sus paredes de piedra se convirtieron en tu libertad. Por primera vez dejaste tus miedos atrás y te permitiste ser tú mismo: Harry, sólo Harry.

Deslizas tus dedos por el cabello azabache que siempre será indomable, pero ahora luce un estilo más corto. Lo has cubierto con gel para hacerlo lucir decente. Es lo mejor que has logrado en años. Reacomodas el blanco antifaz que cubre tu rostro cerciorándote de que cubra tu cicatriz. Tus singulares gafas han sido reemplazadas por lentes de contacto para ésta ocasión en específico. Así dejarás de ser "El Elegido" o "El Niño Que Vivió" para disfrutar la noche como un hombre normal.

Te adentras en el mar de gente conversando al ritmo de la música. Todos los rostros te son conocidos, muchos están cubiertos de la misma manera que el tuyo, pero aun así puedes identificarlos por sus voces o por el color del cabello. Es sencillo reconocerlos a todos porque son las personas con las que has vivido durante casi ocho años. Son aquellos jóvenes que un día se unieron al ejército de Dumbledore y te escogieron cómo maestro por encima de Dolores Umbridge.

Todos ellos estuvieron a tu lado en la guerra constante por derrotar a Lord Voldemort. Fue un largo proceso dónde se perdieron decenas de vidas cuyos recuerdos aún arrancan lágrimas, pero también sonrisas.

Hoy es el día en que todos se aventurarán al mundo real de la magia. Todos empezarán a buscar sus sueños. Lucharán por convertirse en Aurores, Medimagos, o defensores de criaturas mágicas. Algunos querrán surcar los cielos arriba de la nueva "Lightning XIII" y otros buscarán desempeñarse en leyes. Algunos desean cuidar dragones y otros encontrar reliquias perdidas.

Todos ustedes han ingresado al gran comedor sabiendo a ciencia cierta que se enfrentan al día de su graduación. Disfrutarán del último banquete en familia. En la mañana las despedidas serán dichas y abundarán las promesas de lechuzas así como de próximas reuniones.

Recorres el lugar con la mirada. Contemplas la decoración en terciopelo y cristal. Las mesas y sillas resaltan en tonalidades rojas y doradas mientras las estatuas de cristal elevan sus voces en dulces cantos.

El ambiente te recuerda a ese musical que llegaste a ver un día en un vídeo antiguo: El Fantasma de la Ópera. Incluso el uso de las máscaras se adapta a la atmósfera. Por un instante deseas ser el fantasma, pero después recuerdas su trágico final y entonces anhelas ser Raoul. Todo pensamiento sobre musicales, decoración y personajes se evapora cuando tu mirada se une a la de ella; Hermione. La única persona que te conoce por completo y sigue a tu lado incluso cuando ya ha visto tu peor faceta. Las herido incontable cantidad de veces, la mayoría de forma involuntaria, pero ella sigue ahí, como siempre.

Puedes ver la duda en su mirada por un breve instante antes de que te regale una sonrisa. Te ha reconocido aún con el antifaz puesto.

No puedes apartar la vista de su cuerpo enfundado en un vestido rojo. Observas cómo la tela abraza su figura mostrando sus suaves curvas. Las mismas que han permanecido ocultas bajo holgadas prendas de vestir.

Le regresas la sonrisa antes de acercarte a ella. Puedes reconocerla con facilidad aunque su cabello esté perfectamente acomodado en un peinado alto y su rostro permanezca oculto bajo un antifaz dorado. Ese color resalta el ligero bronceado de su piel. Puedes reconocerla porque en sus ojos siempre hay un brillo especial que se enciende únicamente para ti. Has intentado descifrarlo más de una vez, pero de alguna extraña razón siempre pareces estar equivocado.

Has creído que es preocupación, cariño, lealtad, amistad. Es verdad, todo eso está en su mirada pero no son emociones separadas sino parte de algo más profundo. El mismo sentimiento vibrando en lo más profundo de tu pecho. Un amor sincero que encontraste de pronto hace un par de meses. Quizá siempre estuvo dentro de ti, pero lo negaste `por demasiado tiempo y ahora temes perderla.

Tomas una de sus manos y acaricias el dorso con tu pulgar antes de depositar un delicado beso en el mismo sitio. Hermione es una princesa, su atuendo, sus modales, su mentalidad, la complejidad de sus acciones te lo ha mostrado desde hace años. De alguna manera una venda se posó sobre tus ojos esmeraldas hasta que llegaste a éste momento. Hermione se muestra ante ti con un aura de poderío y justicia que pocas veces llegaste a ver en el pasado.

Parece justo empezar a tratarla como lo que es: tu princesa. Le regalas una reverencia antes de atreverte a hablar.

—Buenas noches, hermosa señorita – utilizas una voz que nunca habías utilizado antes. Intentas seducirla para que permanezca en tu vida para siempre. Deseas amarla por toda la eternidad y hacerla feliz incluso si eso es lo único que puedas hacer. ¿Qué no le darías para verla sonreír de forma tan dulce y brillante?

Hermione se muerde el labio inferior y desvía la mirada. Intuyes que debajo del antifaz su sonrojo es intenso. Tarda un minuto en observarte de nuevo. Cuando su mirada encuentra la tuya no puedes evitar suspirar apenas audiblemente.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, amable caballero?

Ella sigue tu juego por lo que te ríes un poco. En su presencia te sientes realmente como un caballero en armadura. Deseas protegerla de todo aquel que intente lastimarla siquiera con palabras. Te acercas de forma galante antes de acercarte más. Lo suficiente para poder hablarle al oído.

—El baile ya ha dado inicio y me gustaría tener el honor de bailar con tan bella dama.

La música que te rodea es únicamente el preámbulo de la noche. La pista de baile está cubierta de mesas dispuestas para la cena. Aun así eso no te detiene. Quieres compartir cada segundo de tu vida con ella. Tal vez regresen al bosque para quedarse ahí y envejecer juntos observando como la nieve cae tiñendo suavemente el otoño de invierno.

Hermione asiente sin importarle que no tengan demasiado espacio para moverse o girar. Percibes el movimiento, le dedicas un guiño antes de ayudarle a incorporarse. Te alejas de la silla que antes ocupaba la castaña y ahí mismo empiezas a bailar.

La música es suave, el ritmo lento. Te permites rodear su cintura con tus brazos y ella hace lo mismo con tu cuello. Aspiras su aroma para después embriagarte con su dulce esencia de trigo y miel.

Se mueven al ritmo de la música sin poder evitar que los recuerdos lleguen a ustedes. Aún recuerdas perfectamente ese momento en medio de la guerra. Un oasis de comodidad y comprensión en medio de la tristeza, la rabia y la muerte. Esas son las palabras exactas para describir ese momento donde se unieron, cómo ahora, para bailar.

La melancolía baña tu sonrisa provocando que sostengas a Hermione con más firmeza contra tu propio cuerpo. Tu amiga posa la cabeza en tu pecho y te preguntas si es capaz de escuchar el desbocado latir de tu corazón. Quizá el sonido de la música es suficiente para hacerlo desaparecer… o tal vez no.

Te pierdes por completo en ella. Dejas que su calor te envuelva e incluso te permites cerrar los ojos. Practicaste tus pasos una y otra vez durante toda la noche. Además, es de Hermione de quién hablamos. Ustedes siempre han formado un equipo formidable y en esta ocasión no es diferente. Sus movimientos son sincronizados por lo que no hay necesidad de pensar mucho en ellos. Te dejas guiar por sus pasos. Besas con suavidad su cabello, pero ella parece no darse cuenta.

Recuerdas cada momento compartido, cada conversación silenciosa, cada palabra, cada gesto. Ahí es cuando comprendes la importancia que Hermione tiene en tu vida.

Es por ella que estás ahí. Llegaste al día de tu graduación porque Hermione Jane Granger siempre estuvo a tu lado. Conoció tu lado más oscuro y aun así, fue capaz de confiar en ti cuando el resto del mundo te dio la espalda.

— ¿Harry? – Abres los ojos para encontrarte con una mirada de chocolate y miel.

—Dime – susurras aunque es posible que la nada consuma tus palabras.

— ¿Qué va a suceder ahora?

Puedes escuchar el miedo en su voz aunque no eres capaz de comprender del todo su pregunta.

—Seguiremos juntos. Igual que siempre.

Al decir esas palabras sientes que únicamente van dedicadas para ustedes dos. No sientes necesidad alguna de incluir a tu pelirrojo amigo porque dentro de ti sabes que sólo Hermione y tú han estado unidos. Aún en el peor de los momentos.

Escuchas el tintineo de una cucharilla chocando contra una copa. Te giras para encontrar a Minerva Mc. Gonagall de pie al frente del Gran Comedor. Sus lentes de media luna te recuerdan a Dumbledore. La directora respira lentamente preparándose mentalmente para éste momento. Los observa a todos mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

—Bienvenidos a ésta noche, alumnos de séptimo – ella reacomoda sus lentes antes de continuar—, ésta será la última noche que pasaran en compañía de sus compañeros y amigos. Después de ocho años, las puertas de Hogwarts se abren de nuevo para darles la bienvenida a un nuevo mundo. Es hora de que se enfrenten a las personas que quieren ser—. Observas a tu alrededor centrándote en un pelirrojo que no tan disimuladamente se acerca a ustedes—. Aún recuerdo el día en que llegaron a éste castillo. Algunos emocionados, otros nerviosos y uno que otro perdiendo un sapo en el camino—. Todos se giran para observar a Neville antes de regresar la atención a la profesora. – Fueron sorteados en distintas casas y debo admitir que el sombrero seleccionador no se equivocó con ustedes.

No puedes convencerte de ello puesto que recuerdas el día en que Peter Pettigrew resultó ser un farsante y seguidor de Tom Riddle a pesar de haber sido sorteado en Gryffindor. Supones que no todos los leones son leales.

—No puedo negar que han sido una generación excepcional— la mirada de la bruja se centra en su alumna favorita: Hermione. Puedes ver en los castaños ojos de tu profesora de transformaciones todo el orgullo que la ojimel le causa—. Algunos de ustedes en realidad me han causado grandes dolores de cabeza con sus instintos incorregibles por romper las reglas—. Esta vez su mirada se posa en ti y te ríes—. Aun así estoy orgullosa de todos y cada uno de ustedes. Los he visto madurar con el paso de los años, los he visto crecer y convertirse en hombres ejemplares y damas autosuficientes. Es en momentos como este que puedo decir: Hogwarts ha cumplido su misión. Quizá ésta es una escuela de magia y hechicería pero también los ha enseñado a ser mejores personas. Han enfrentado sus peores miedos e incluso lo han perdido todo en una guerra que injustamente tomó demasiado de ustedes.

Todos los rostros de los caídos llegan a tu mente. Tus padres, los de Neville, Fred, Alastor, Lupin, Tonks, Hedwig, Dobby…

El Gran Comedor queda sumido en un aire de completa solemnidad por varios minutos.

—Pero eso no es lo que importa. Lo importante es que seguimos vivos. No piensen en la era oscura, piensen en el brillante futuro que tienen por delante. Ustedes son el ejemplo que los menores seguirán. Demuestren cuánto han aprendido en sus años cómo estudiantes. Enfrenten a la vida con la frente en alto. Recuerden que no importa cuán lejos estén. No importa si se han mudado a Egipto, Rumania o Francia. No importa de dónde vienen o dónde van. Tampoco importa si hablamos en diferentes idiomas porque nuestro corazón siempre estará unido. Recuerden siempre que Hogwarts es su hogar y lo será por siempre. Si quieren volver; sus puertas estarán abiertas. Si quieren regresar a éste momento en específico únicamente tienen que buscar dentro de sus corazones. En un momento, con los ojos cerrados, regresarán a Hogwarts.

Hermione se aferra a tu mano. Te giras parcialmente para encararla. Observas su rostro cubierto por la máscara. Sus ojos mieles están empañados y lentamente las lágrimas comienzan a deslizarse por encima del antifaz.

No soportas verla así, sufriendo aunque sea por unos cuantos minutos. Retiras lentamente la dorada superficie para encontrarte con su hermoso rostro. Tomas sus mejillas con tus manos mientras deslizas tus pulgares por sus pómulos para deshacerte de todo rastro de lágrimas. Le sonríes con ternura y ella corresponde al gesto inclinándose un poco para tener más contacto con una de tus manos. Ella deja salir un profundo suspiro antes de dar medio paso hacia atrás y volver a colocarse el antifaz. Sabes que no muchos se han dado cuenta de ese momento de intimidad porque la mayoría sigue centrado en las últimas palabras del discurso de despedida. Sin embargo tú, dejaste de prestar atención desde que Hermione tomó tu mano.

A veces crees que no cruzaste por una guerra brutal para salvar al mundo mágico. Te has convencido en más de una ocasión de que te enfrentaste a Lord Voldemort únicamente para salvarla a ella. Siempre te han llamado "El Elegido" y de alguna manera no pudiste salvarla a ella. Hermione dejó a su familia atrás para seguir a tu lado. Sufrió en la mansión de los Malfoy a manos de una bruja desquiciada y estuviste tan cerca, pero tan lejos de salvarla incluso estando a unos cuantos metros.

¿Puedes salvarla ahora?

La ayudas a ponerse bien el antifaz antes de envolverla en un cálido abrazo.

—Gracias, Harry.

La observas profundamente a los ojos dejando que el color de la miel se una con las esmeraldas que suponen tus ojos. Es como la mezcla perfecta para crear un bosque. El color de la tierra que mantiene firmes las raíces mientras el verde se eleva ligeramente en distintos arbustos. El marrón que colorea los frondosos troncos que sostienen enormes copas que se alzan por arriba de todo lo demás. Así son ustedes; como un bosque.

Ella siempre te ha mantenido firme en medio de un mundo que te idolatra sin saber quién eres en verdad. Hermione te conoce y por ello te ha ayudado a levantarte sin importar cuán difícil sea la situación. Gracias a ella te has graduado con honores. Es cierto que te prohibió copiar sus deberes, pero con ello te obligó a hacerlos por ti mismo y a poner atención a la mayoría de las clases. Hay algunas que aún no toleras y crees jamás poder hacerlo.

Gracias a ella te encontraste en un mundo oscurecido por la guerra. Te encontraste para alzarte sobre los demás no con arrogancia sino con humildad. La necesaria para no crecer en tu fama sino más bien en tus orígenes. Aún después de tantos años siguen siendo la persona dormida en la alacena bajo las escaleras. Sin importar que no duermas en una despensa y que tu habitación no esté debajo de las escaleras sino subiéndolas.

De vez en vez sigues pegando tus gafas con cinta adhesiva porque hay momentos en donde te gusta olvidarte de la magia. Tal vez te gusta esperar a que Hermione se dé cuenta y las repare de la misma forma en la que lo ha hecho siempre. Adoras la forma en la que levanta una fina ceja preguntándote en silencio: ¿por qué no las has reparado? Al final te regala una sonrisa mientras murmura un encantamiento por lo bajo.

Entiendes por qué Mc. Gonagall está orgullosa de ella y es que es la única bruja que ha conseguido hacer magia sin varita e incluso silenciosa, pero has aprendido que le ha tomado cierto cariño a ese hechizo. Eso enciende aún más tus esperanzas de tener un futuro junto a ella.

Ambos se quedan en silencio mientras las palabras de la directora mueren poco a poco en la lejanía. Y al final todo se reduce a ustedes. Solos incluso en medio de un mar de gente. Te acercas un par de centímetros a ella invadiendo su espacio personal. Hermione no retrocede, te da la bienvenida. Tomas delicadamente su rostro, pero no puedes hacer nada más antes de que sea ella quien te bese. Coloca suavemente sus labios sobre los tuyos haciéndote sentir ligero.

Cierras los ojos, correspondes el gesto de forma lenta. ¿Qué prisa tienen ya? La existencia de Voldemort ha llegado a su fin meses atrás. Las clases han terminado y la noche es joven por no decir eterna.

No quieres invadir su boca ni proclamarla como tuya. Ambos suspiran antes de separarse despacio.

Una ola de emociones te recorre e incluso hace que tu piel entera se erice. De alguna manera te sientes completo. Te sientes en casa y por primera vez no te refieres a Hogwarts. Te refieres a la castaña. Te sientes en casa al estar en sus brazos, al aspirar su siempre dulce aroma a miel y trigo. Te sientes feliz al perderte durante interminables minutos en esa mirada que refleja tanto amor. Esa es la emoción que encontraste en ellos al entrar en el Gran Comedor.

La besas de nuevo una y otra vez. Te delitas en el dulce sabor de sus labios rosados. Besarla es como bailar. Ambos mantienen el mismo compás. Cierran los ojos para abandonarse por completo en la sensación, no sólo de sus labios moviéndose contra los tuyos sino también del sentimiento que los ha motivado a besarse por primera vez.

Sientes como Hermione tiembla entre tus brazos, pero no es de frío. Ha sentido la misma emoción que tú e incluso su piel se ha erizado de la misma forma que la tuya. Acaricias la piel que queda expuesta más tu roce no alivia la piel de gallina; únicamente la incrementa. Ella se refugia en tu pecho, en tu cuello, entre tus brazos y la sientes sonreír contra tu piel incluso si no puedes verla. La levantas del suelo para hacerla girar en el aire, para hacerla reír, para hacerla irradiar la alegría que ambos sienten. Quizá estuvieron juntos desde el principio pero en este momento de verdad se han encontrado el uno al otro. Han decidido unir sus almas para formar una esencia mucho más poderosa: amor verdadero.

La depositas sutilmente en el suelo antes de que ella te bese una vez más. Ninguno de los dos puede borrar la sonrisa que se ha instalado en sus rostros. La abrazas y nuevamente le susurras al oído dos palabras que lo significan todo.

—Te amo – puedes escuchar la sinceridad en tu propia voz y por un segundo temes que ella no sienta lo mismo.

—También te amo, Harry.

Su sonrisa es suficiente para alumbrar tu vida. Lucharás durante toda la eternidad para mantenerla ahí: en sus rosados labios, en el lugar al que pertenece sin lugar a dudas.

—Así que eras tú— te giras para encontrarte con Ron. El pelirrojo te sonríe y le regresas el gesto—, en verdad me alegro. Sé que yo no fui el mejor caballero con Hermione, pero estoy seguro de que tú lo serás. Siempre fuiste el indicado para ella, Harry. El único hombre capaz de hacerla realmente feliz. El único capaz de tratarla como ella lo merece.

— ¿No estás molesto?

—No, por supuesto que no. Dentro de mí siempre supe que eras tú. Además fui un patán con Hermione, un idiota que no fue capaz de apreciar lo que tenía cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Ahora no puedo quejarme – el pelirrojo se acerca a la trigueña y deposita un delicado beso sobre el cabello de su mejor amiga—. Siempre serán mis mejores amigos y espero en algún momento puedan perdonarme. He madurado. La guerra ha cambiado la perspectiva que tenía de la vida y sinceramente; quiero ser una mejor persona.

— ¡Oh, Ron! – Hermione lo abraza y tú sigues su ejemplo.

—Ustedes dos siempre serán parte de la familia. Ya saben, aunque no tengan éste hermoso cabello rojo – dice señalando su propio cabello—, ni mis distinguidas pecas—. Los tres ríen.

La noche continúa entre risas y anécdotas de los años anteriores. Todos conviven con un poco de ponche en la mano mientras disfrutan de un pastel de calabazo hecho especialmente para ustedes. Las horas transcurren rápidamente hasta que el reloj marca la medianoche. Es entonces cuando la melancolía se cierne sobre todos. El final está cada vez más cerca y aunque muchos de ustedes tienen sueños en común quizá jamás vuelvan a verse.

El Gran Comedor comienza a quedar desierto. Tus compañeros desaparecen por las puertas dobles y decides seguirlos. Las risas lentamente se ven consumidas por el silencio. Hermione y tú suben las escaleras tomados de las manos. Es un acto simple e incluso infantil pero ambos se sienten bien con el simple hecho de ir agarrados de esa forma.

Has perdido la corbata de tu elegante traje en algún momento y tu camisa se ha desfajado tantas veces que has decidido dejarla así. Lo único que se mantiene en su lugar es el blanco antifaz. Por otra parte, Hermione se mantiene impecable. Su cabello sigue en el peinado alto y su vestido largo no muestra siquiera una arruga. Te sorprende puesto que han bailado la mayor parte de la noche.

Llegan a la torre Gryffindor y atraviesan el retrato de la dama gorda. Los alumnos de séptimo grado son los únicos que permanecen en el castillo. El Expreso de Hogwarts llegará por ustedes a Hogsmade a la mañana siguiente.

Ambos se detienen al pie de las escaleras. No sabes qué hacer o decir.

—No quiero dormir sola ésta noche —. La voz de Hermione se abre paso en el repentino silencio—. ¿Te quedarías conmigo, Harry? – Observas directamente sus ojos y sabes que jamás podrías decirle que no. Quieres dormir junto a ella y tal vez experimentar lo que será el resto de tu vida a su lado—. Por favor.

No hay necesidad de suplicar. Asientes lentamente y dejas que sea ella quien te guie hacia las escaleras. Las observas con nerviosismo pues sabes que no podrás subir al dormitorio de las damas. No sabes si expresar tus pensamientos o intentar subir aunque los escalones desaparezcan en una plataforma plana que te hará resbalar hasta donde te encuentras ahora.

—Hermione…

La llamas, ella te observa y comprende tu pregunta incluso cuando no la has formulado. Te dedica una sonrisa antes de hablar. Se coloca en el primer escalón mientras señala al único libro que hay sobre una mesa.

—Historia de Hogwarts, Harry. Ahí lo dice todo—. Con un movimiento de la mano observas como un resplandor morado envuelve las escaleras—. Vamos, Potter.

La sigues rápidamente aunque al principio lo haces con cautela. Tus pies se posan de manera firme en cada escalón y entonces comienzas casi a correr. La alcanzas en la cima, más allá del dormitorio de séptimo grado, la tomas por la cintura y la levantas del suelo girándola con facilidad en el aire. La haces reír, ríes también y te das cuenta de que así debe sentirse la felicidad plena. Es un acto tan simple, pero a la vez lo significa todo.

Observas a tu alrededor después de depositarla con cuidado sobre sus pies. Hay una puerta marcada con las letras: PM. Lo meditas por un segundo antes de comprender que es la habitación del Premio Anual. Hermione ha conseguido el galardón como lo sospechaste desde años atrás. Tiene su propia habitación en la parte más alta de la torre Gryffindor.

La observas mientras abre la puerta. Te preguntas cómo pudiste ser tan ciego durante tantos años. Sólo fuiste capaz de admirar su belleza en el cuarto año y aun así no tuviste el valor de invitarla al baile de Navidad. No hiciste una escena porque entendiste que Krum consiguió ver a la maravillosa persona que siempre fue tu mejor amiga. Te dieron celos, por supuesto, pero eso no implicó arruinar una noche fantástica si en eso se convirtió el baile para Hermione.

Te olvidaste de su belleza por un largo tiempo hasta que te encontraste en la inmensidad del bosque buscando la forma de destruir un horrocrux que tomó demasiado de ellos en su respectivo momento. Te encontraste de frente con Hermione una vez más y no supiste cómo reaccionar ante su inminente belleza. Esa que sólo fuiste capaz de apreciar por completo a la mitad de la noche con los rayos de luna acariciando su piel de porcelana. ¿Qué hiciste entonces? Nada.

La visión de su verdadera naturaleza te robó el aire en un segundo. Tardaste días, semanas o quizá incluso meses en entender por qué tu mente siempre regresaba a ella. Lo entendiste esa noche frente a la tumba de tus padres. Entendiste que no podías compartir ese momento, esa escena y ese sentimiento con alguien que no fuera ella. Ambos llegaron con las manos vacía en la víspera de Navidad, buscaban pistas y encontraste a tus padres. No en la forma en que tanto soñaste, pero de alguna forma estaban ahí. Pudiste imaginarlos sonriendo, diciéndote miles de palabras que durante años esperaste escuchar. Observaste cómo Hermione te dio el regalo que más anhelabas al posar el arreglo de flores sobre la lápida.

Imaginaste a Lily tomando tu hombro y dándote el coraje necesario para acercarte un poco más a la trigueña. Entonces tomaste a Hermione por los hombros, la abrazaste y te diste la oportunidad de sentir algo más que lástima por ti mismo. Algo más que dolor, algo más que la inminente sed de venganza que se despertó en ti cuando viste a Sirius Black atravesar aquel velo. Ese sentimiento que nació en ese momento es lo que te llevó hasta el instante en el que estás viviendo.

Por un breve segundo, amparados por la noche en el valle Godric, creíste ver a tus padres parados sobre aquella pieza de piedra donde yacen sus verdaderos cuerpos, creíste verlos ahí animándote a ser feliz, a seguir adelante y amar a Hermione de la misma forma en la que James amó a Lily, en la que ella lo amó a él, en la que ellos te amaron a ti. Con todo el corazón, de forma pura, sincera, pero sobre todo: verdadera. Eso es lo que sientes en tu corazón; amor verdadero.

Te dejas conducir al interior de la habitación y lo primero que llama tu atención es el enorme ventanal que te deja contemplar los hermosos terrenos de Hogwarts. Puedes observar el bosque prohibido, el sauce boxeador y un poco más allá las banderas del campo de Quiddicht. Por el otro lado observas el lago negro que reluce bajo la luz de la luna.

Tus ojos esmeraldas se posan sobre Hermione y nuevamente la escena te deja sin aire. La máscara por fin ha sido retirada de su hermoso rostro. Te acercas, la tomas de la barbilla obligándola a mirarte a los ojos. Te acercas para depositar un suave beso sobre sus rosados labios, pero te detienes un milímetro antes de que tus labios toquen los suyos.

—Eres tan hermosa—, susurras contra sus labios para después unirlos a los tuyos en un beso que es completamente diferente a los demás. Es lento, pero apasionado. Puedes sentir todo el amor que ella te profesa y al mismo tiempo la pasión.

Escuchas un suave gemido abandonar su boca y en un instante te haces adicto al sonido. Muerdes su labio inferior gentilmente y ella complace tu silenciosa petición. Te deja explorar su boca y lo haces sin pensarlo dos veces.

Sus manos hacen caer tu máscara antes de que ella se aleje de ti y se pare a un par de metros de la ventana. No comprendes el motivo hasta que sus miradas se vuelven a unir a través del cristal. Hermione te sonríe.

— ¿Puedes ayudarme?

Te indica con la mirada que necesita de tu ayuda para desabrochar el vestido. Tragas con dificultad antes de acercarte. Con dedos temblorosos tomas el cierre deslizándolo hacia abajo. Recorres el camino de la tela mientras desciende por ese delicado cuerpo hasta que se posa a los pies de la trigueña. Tus ojos vuelven a encontrar los de ella por medio de la ventana cerrada. Por un segundo te observas a ti mismo. Recorres tus propios rasgos intentando definir quién eres y qué es lo que Hermione ve. No ves nada extraordinario y entiendes que precisamente eso es lo que ella ve en ti. Te ve tal como eres.

La castaña se da la vuelta lentamente, tu mirada recorre su cuerpo semi desnudo. Su torso ha quedado por completo descubierto al caer el vestido. No puedes evitar que el deseo se haga presente dentro de tu cuerpo. Sientes el calor recorrer cada parte de tu ser antes de estacionarse en la parte baja de tu abdomen. Quizá es sólo una imagen, tus dedos no se han deslizado por la suave piel que ante ti se muestra, pero es suficiente para que cada parte de tu cuerpo reaccione de forma involuntaria. Tu piel se eriza, tus labios se resecan, tu respiración se acelera al igual que el latir de tu corazón.

Quieres inundarte de Hermione, quieres vivir por siempre en su cálido aroma de trigo y miel.

Intentas desviar la mirada más te resulta imposible. Observas cómo Hermione camina hacia ti. Deja el vestido detrás y el color de sus orbes se ha oscurecido hasta convertirse en marrón. Toma tus manos y las coloca en sus caderas. Puedes sentir el calor emanando de ella e incluso te permites acariciar su piel que es tan tersa y suave como lo habías imaginado.

—Tómame, Harry.

Quieres acceder de forma inmediata, pero las dudas en tu interior quieren sobrepasarte.

—No puedo hacerlo. Sería demasiado egoísta—. Ella niega con la cabeza. Te besa por interminables segundos mientras sus manos acarician tu pecho hasta que una de ellas se posa sobre tu corazón—. Hermione…

—No es egoísta si lo haces por amor—. Puedes escuchar en su voz toda la pasión contenida en su interior—. Eres la única persona con la que he deseado estar así—. Sus labios se unen a los tuyos otra vez y en esta ocasión no puedes contenerte. Una de tus manos deshace su peinado para después enredarse en sus cabellos de otoño—. Hazme el amor, Harry.

Contienes el aliento ante esas palabras antes de que una sonrisa se abra paso en tus labios.

—Te amo.

La besas, exploras su boca con la tuya mientras tus manos forman un mapa en la piel de su espalda. Acaricias únicamente con la yema de los dedos antes de aferrarte a sus hombros. No quieres dejarla ir jamás. Besas la línea de su mandíbula para después trazar la columna de su cuello con húmedos besos. La escuchas gemir de nuevo haciéndote imitar el sonido.

Muerdes el lóbulo de su oreja mientras tus manos comienzan a explorar la piel de su abdomen. Descubres las zonas donde puedes causar cosquillas incluso con el más ligero de los roces. Sientes sus músculos temblar bajo tus manos. Percibes cada músculo, cada curva. Te fascina la forma que tienen sus caderas, la piel de sus muslos, su cintura.

Ella es como una obra del arte más fino que jamás hayas contemplado.

Dejas que sus manos se deshagan de tu saco y sus dedos lentamente desabotonan tu camisa. Te pierdes en su mirar, te dejas seducir por sus labios y te pierdes por completo en el sonido de tu nombre saliendo entrecortado en un jadeo. Los labios de Hermione se han inflamado debido a tus besos. Seguramente los tuyos están igual, pero no te importa.

La tomas por la cintura elevándola de nuevo. Caminas con dificultad hasta la cama de cuatro postes y doseles. Los colores de Gryffindor están plasmados en las mantas y en las paredes de toda la habitación. Recuerdas que ella es tu princesa, tu reina. Quizá están en la habitación principal de su propio castillo, en la noche donde ambos se convertirán en reyes.

La depositas sobre la cama y dejas que tu cuerpo cubra al suyo. Sus labios viajan también por tu cuello, sus manos acarician tu pecho, tu abdomen y de vez en vez se aventuran tímidamente un poco más abajo. Tu cuerpo se estremece ante cada contacto. Quizá sea la primera vez que ambos están en una situación como esa, pero seguro que será la mejor.

Te atreves a acariciarla de forma más íntima. Acaricias la piel de su abdomen subiendo lentamente para tomar uno de sus senos con tu mano. La escuchas gemir, jadea tu nombre constantemente mientras tú te mueves lentamente, acaricias la piel expuesta e incluso decides tomarla entre tus labios. Sientes la tersa textura y recorres cada centímetro con tu ávida lengua. Por un instante te sientes como un niño pequeño, alimentándose del seno materno.

Hermione se aferra a tu cabello. Te lleva de nuevo a sus labios y felizmente aceptas el beso ofrecido.

La ropa desaparece conforme la noche avanza. Sus cuerpos desnudos están entrelazados. Tus piernas entre las suyas, sus brazos alrededor de tu cuello, sus labios unidos, tus manos en sus caderas. Rompes el beso para observarla directamente a los ojos. Esos ojos que te muestran todo el amor que Hermione siente por ti y cuán segura está de sus decisiones.

No hay necesidad de hablar, ella asiente como respuesta a la pregunta que se repite en tu mente.

Unes tus caderas a las de Hermione de forma lenta. Dejas que su cuerpo se acostumbre al tuyo. Contemplas el placer en sus facciones mientras el tuyo se escapa en un profundo gemido. Te detienes por algunos segundos antes de que la pasión sea demasiada como para mantenerse quieto. La haces tuya lentamente, quieres que más allá del placer que produce el sexo, la trigueña sea capaz de percibir tu amor en cada movimiento. Te acoplas a ella y al ritmo que ha impuesto con sus caderas.

La besas profundamente sin llegar a callar sus gemidos. Quizá nunca te gustó del todo tu nombre hasta que lo escuchaste salir de sus labios. Sientes el placer dentro de ti creciendo como una enorme ola. Tu cuerpo tiembla violentamente mas no dejas de moverte porque sabes que cada embestida es un símbolo de placer no sólo para ti sino también para la mujer que amas. Tu mente se queda en blanco, no puedes pensar, no puedes hablar e incluso te es difícil respirar.

Te has visto envuelto en la enorme gama de sensaciones que Hermione significa. Te dejas envolver en su aroma, en el sabor de sus labios, de su piel. Dejas que tus dedos exploren cada centímetro, su cuello, sus pechos, su abdomen, sus piernas y aquel sitio que nadie jamás había visto jamás. Aquel lugar donde sus cuerpos se han unido. Intentas fundirte en su abrazo, volverte uno con su cuerpo, desaparecer de éste mundo para que sus almas renazcan como una sola.

Quizá jamás logres que sus cuerpos permanezcan por siempre unidos pero sabes que el amor une sus corazones. Quizá sea imposible que sus almas se conviertan en una sola porque están destinados a ser dos y a permanecer siempre juntos. Aun así sientes como tu piel se baña en sudor y se desliza contra la de tu mejor amiga, tu princesa, tu Hermione. Aún con todo eso sientes como tus huesos se derriten con el calor que emana de sus cuerpos y no quieres dejar de sentirte tan débil entre sus brazos y a la vez tan fuerte, tan poderoso que puedes hacerla gritar tu nombre una y otra vez.

Sientes como el orgasmo lentamente la consume. Sus ojos se cierran, se muerde el labio inferior mientras sus uñas se entierran lentamente en tu espalda. Puedes sentir cada segundo de su placer como si fuera el tuyo propio. Quizá lo sea. Tal vez ambos están llegando al clímax en el mismo momento. Te aferras a las sábanas mientras cada embestida cobra más poder, más velocidad. De nuevo todo lo que puedes sentir es: Hermione, Hermione, Hermione.

Sientes la forma en la que sus uñas dejan líneas rojas sobre la piel de tu espalda. Sientes el constante roce de sus pezones contra tu pecho desnudo. Sientes su respiración entrecortada acariciando tu cuello y sus dientes desgarrando suavemente la piel de tus hombros. Sientes la forma en la que su cabello acaricia tu rostro mientras sientes cómo su cuerpo se arquea llevándola imposiblemente más cerca de ti. Sus cuerpos se acoplan a la perfección. Es como si el uno formara parte del otro.

Dejas que la ola de placer se la lleve primero. Capturas sus labios ahogando el grito de éxtasis con tu boca. Hermione te impide detenerte. Te alienta a seguir y a alcanzar el cielo entre sus brazos, entre sus piernas, entre su cuerpo. Te dejas guiar por su voz, por cada leve movimiento que parece imperceptible pero que te acerca un poco más a la locura.

Gimes su nombre en su oído antes de perderte en la nada. La oscuridad se extiende tras tus párpados cerrados. Tu cuerpo tiembla incontrolablemente mientras las últimas señales del orgasmo parecen durar para siempre. Te mantienes temblando incluso después de varios minutos. Hermione acaricia tu cabello, deja que sus dedos desaparezcan entre una mar de color azabache. La ojimel prácticamente te obliga a descansar sobre ella y aunque intentas luchar por varios segundos al final accedes. Intentas no poner demasiada presión sobre su delicado cuerpo, pero ella insiste en que te acuestes completamente sobre ella. Sabes que no puedes negar la intensa felicidad que sientes estando así, entre sus brazos.

Te sientes protegido, pero a la vez sientes que la estás protegiendo. Es una sensación diferente más no desagradable. Ella te complementa en cualquier sentido que puedas imaginarte. Es tu mejor amiga, la única persona en la que has llegado a confiar plenamente. Es en ese momento cuando comprendes por qué Hogwarts se convirtió en tu hogar.

Siempre estuvo más allá de sus paredes de piedra o del hecho de que fueras un mago. Siempre fue Hermione.

Quizá nunca pises de nuevo ese castillo que te enseñó tantas cosas, tantas lecciones de vida y aun así comprendes que estarás en tu hogar siempre que estés junto a Hermione. Ella siente lo mismo y aún recuerdas sus palabras sobre quedarse a la mitad del bosque, alejados del mundo, envejecer juntos. Tal vez esa sea la mejor manera de encontrarse en casa.

—Te amo, Hermione.

Reacomodas tu posición para que ella quede acostada sobre tu pecho. Ambos comparten dulces besos antes de que el sueño los reclame como suyos. Quedan acostados en la cama, en medio de sábanas revueltas, con los cuerpos perlados en sudor, entrelazados como si fueran uno mismo, y sus corazones laten al mismo ritmo.

—También te amo, Harry.

Su voz es apenas un susurro debido a que tu Hermione está casi dormida. La observas dormir por horas hasta que el cansancio te toma entre sus brazos. Te giras para ver por la ventana una última vez y te sorprendes cuando ves los primeros rayos de Sol abriéndose paso sobre el bosque prohibido.

Éstas serán las últimas horas que pases en tu hogar llamado Hogwarts, pero serán las primeras que disfrutes en tu verdadero hogar.

* * *

Te invitamos a mandarle un **Mp **a la gran escritora y apoyarla mandándonos un **MP.**

_**Seudónimo**_**_:_** Lightning Lockhart/ Pequeña Her

**_Link del perfíl en Fanficción:_** u/2246989/Lightning-Lockhart


	8. OS7 - La Cita Perfecta

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling y no buscamos lucrar con ellos, solo hacer saber al mundo que el verdadero amor nace de una amistad.**

* * *

**La Cita Perfecta**

**Summary: **Cuando las cosas salen mal… siempre se pueden poner mejor.

**_Nombre de autor_****: **Paola Martínez y Miriam EM.

**Seudónimo: **paogranger y syzygygalaxia.

**_Link del perfíl en Fanficción: _** ~paogranger y ~syzygygalaxia

* * *

Harry se acomodó la corbata de color esmeralda, sintiéndose más ridículo que apuesto. Suspiró nerviosamente y dejó caer la frente sobre el espejo que se encontraba frente a él.

— Esto es ridículo— murmuró en voz baja, enderezándose y frunciendo el ceño ligeramente cuando su reflejo le devolvió una mirada inconforme.

Deshizo el nudo de la corbata y prácticamente se la arrancó del cuello, lanzando la infame prenda hacia la cama, tan lejos como fuera posible.

_—Sin corbata— _pensó —_Esto es normal, lo hemos hecho antes—. _

Se sonrió a sí mismo, intentando darse confianza y fallando en el intento. Por supuesto que había salido antes con Hermione, en tantas ocasiones que no podía contarlas, pero la otra parte de la verdad era que nunca había sido de esta manera. Sabía que era diferente porque durante meses había planeado esta cita. Había pasado días enteros reuniendo el valor para confesarle lo que realmente sentía por ella y hoy estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, nada se lo impediría.

Dio un último vistazo a su cabello alborotado, decidiendo que eso era un caso perdido, y salió de su casa para dirigirse al departamento de Hermione.

* * *

Respiró profundo y tocó la puerta de madera que se encontraba frente a él. Sólo fueron necesarios un par de segundos para que la dueña del departamento abriera y el nerviosismo se desvaneció. Él no pudo evitar sonreír cuando un par de ojos color marrón le dirigieron una mirada cálida de bienvenida.

— Harry, ¿Listo?

— ¡Claro!—respondió con entusiasmo.

Justo en ese momento recordó que había llegado con las manos vacías, se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano y Hermione lo observó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

— ¿Todo bien?

El asintió con la cabeza; por supuesto, no iba a poner en evidencia su, ya de por sí, vergonzosa falta de caballerosidad.

— De acuerdo, ¿nos vamos?

Harry volvió a asentir e hizo un gesto con la mano para dejarla pasar. No pudo dejar de notar el atuendo de Hermione: un sencillo vestido de color verde esmeralda de un solo tirante, que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y parte de la espalda. Pasó saliva con dificultad y se quedó embobado por varios segundos, hasta que Hermione lo llamó.

— ¿Harry?

El muchacho salió del trance y dio un pequeño respingo.

— Sí, ya voy.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —le preguntó su amiga.

— Hice una reservación, pero es una sorpresa.

Hermione encogió los ojos ligeramente, como si desconfiara de la situación.

— La última vez que Ron y tú quisieron darme una sorpresa, hubo una explosión.

— ¡Fue culpa de Ron!

— No voy a discutirlo.

—De acuerdo, esta vez Ron no está involucrado. ¿Eso te tranquiliza?

La joven hechicera dirigió la mirada al cielo, como si lo estuviera considerando y luego sonrió ligeramente.

— Creo que sí. ¿No has desarrollado una afición reciente por la fabricación de explosivos?

— Por supuesto que no, sólo estamos hablando de una reservación en un restaurante muggle. Algo perfectamente convencional—comentó Harry de manera casual.

— De acuerdo, Señor Potter, eso me tranquiliza.

Hermione le sonrió y pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo del brazo de Harry, recargando ligeramente su peso sobre el cuerpo del muchacho y él tuvo que respirar profundamente porque la suave fragancia de Hermione le golpeó los sentidos de manera inesperada. Ese aroma indescriptible e inconfundible consiguió que respirar fuera una deliciosa tortura.

* * *

— ¿Harry Potter?— le preguntó la mujer en la entrada del restaurante y él asintió con la cabeza—. Claro, por favor, acompáñeme.

La mujer los condujo al interior del lugar; una suave música se escuchaba de fondo y Harry pensó que las cosas no podían salir mejor. Ahora sólo tenía que elegir el momento adecuado para hablar con Hermione.

— Aquí, por favor—les dijo la mujer, señalando una mesa que se encontraba junto a un ventanal con vista a un jardín—En un momento más los atienden.

Ambos dieron las gracias y se sentaron.

— Nada de explosiones por el momento—comentó Harry y Hermione sonrió, mientras sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

— Estoy impresionada.

Aquello consiguió que el ego de Harry se fuera a dar un paseo por la estratósfera. Hasta que sintió un leve contacto en su pierna izquierda que consiguió bajarlo de su nube.

— ¿Habías venido antes a este lugar?—le preguntó Hermione, sonriendo.

Después, un leve empujón en su pantorrilla lo sobresaltó un poco ¿Hermione estaba jugándole una broma?

— ¿Harry?

— No, no…

— Entonces, alguien te lo recomendó— comentó la joven de cabello castaño, observando alrededor.

Algo le acarició la pierna. Al menos eso le pareció. ¡Por todas las criaturas del Bosque Prohibido! No podía ser que Hermione, ¿o sí? Pasó saliva con dificultad y clavó la mirada en los ojos de la muchacha frente a él.

— S-sí…

— Es un lindo lugar.

El mismo movimiento en su otra pierna y algo húmedo se deslizó por debajo de su pantalón, encima de su calcetín. No pudo evitar soltar un grito y dar un salto fuera de su lugar.

— ¡Qué diablos!— gritó, señalando debajo de la mesa.

Hermione lo estaba observando como si hubiera perdido la razón repentinamente, pero de inmediato dirigió la mirada hacia donde el dedo de Harry apuntaba. Un pequeño perro chihuahua de color blanco salió dando saltos.

— ¡Bambi! ¡Aquí estás!

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. Una mujer regordeta con gesto de madre angustiada se dirigió hacia ellos. _Bambi_ ladró y dio vueltas alrededor del lugar, sin intención de saltar a los brazos de su ama.

— Ven aquí, pequeña.

El animalillo ignoró la instrucción y siguió corriendo, esta vez alrededor de un Harry bastante molesto. ¿Cómo era posible que permitieran el acceso con mascotas a un restaurante? Además, _Bambi_ era un nombre bastante ridículo.

— ¡Bambi! —exclamó la mujer, que ahora también daba vueltas alrededor de Harry.

El muchacho le dirigió una mirada a Hermione, que tenía una expresión que se debatía entre la diversión y la molestia. Harry decidió que entre más rápido se pusiera fin a la persecución, mejor, así que se agachó para atrapar a _Bambi_, pero la perrita parecía no querer ser rescatada. Ladró, corrió, gruñó tan amenazadoramente como su pequeño cuerpo lo permitía, y literalmente, se le fue encima a Harry, que más por un simple reflejo que por miedo, dio un paso hacia atrás, resbalándose de manera inexplicable y sosteniéndose de lo primero que tuvo a su alcance. Es decir, el vestido de Hermione.

— ¡Harry!

— ¡Bambi!

— ¡Lo siento!

Harry intentó recuperar la compostura, se puso de pie tan rápido como le fue posible y fue hasta ese momento que notó lo que había ocasionado. _Bambi_ estaba a salvo en los brazos de su dueña, pero lo que no estaba en tan buenas condiciones era el vestido de Hermione, cuyo tirante por alguna razón había terminado en su puño cerrado.

— Puedo arreglarlo…— le dijo Harry a Hermione, mientras introducía una de sus manos al bolsillo de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, intentando sacar su varita.

— ¡No!

Hermione se puso de pie rápidamente y lo tomó de la mano, para detenerlo.

— Está lleno de muggles, ¿piensas hacer magia?—murmuró la chica, acercándose a él tanto como le fue posible.

— ¡Oh!—respondió Harry, sin poder evitar dirigir una mirada a los labios de la chica. ¿Por qué de pronto todos esos detalles ahora parecían magnificados por alguna fuerza desconocida? Su aroma, sus labios, sus hombros, la manera en que le hablaba y hasta el vestido roto parecían conspirar en contra de su autocontrol.

Logró aclararse la garganta y apartar la mirada, observando a su alrededor. Bambi continuaba ladrándole.

— Señora, disculpe pero, ¿No está prohibido entrar con mascotas a este lugar?—le dijo Harry.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Mi Bambi tiene permitido el acceso.

— ¿No ve lo que acaba de causar? —argumentó Harry, levantando una mano y sosteniendo el tirante del vestido de Hermione en el aire.

— No es mi culpa que seas tan torpe. Mi Bambi solo estaba asustada.

— ¿Torpe? ¡No fui yo quien perdió a ese animal en un restaurante!—exclamó el muchacho, señalando a _Bambi_, que le ladró, como si se hubiera ofendido porque la llamaron animal.

— Disculpen, ¿Hay algún problema? —un hombre de traje oscuro, al parecer parte personal del restaurante, se acercó a ellos con cautela.

Fue hasta entonces que Harry se percató de las miradas molestas que el resto de los comensales le dirigían. No le importaba, era su cita con Hermione. ¡No era justo que las cosas estuvieran sucediendo de esa manera!

— Esta señora trajo un perro a este lugar, tuvimos que perseguirlo y por accidente rompí el vestido de mi acompañante, por supuesto que hay un problema.

El hombre le dirigió una mirada un tanto avergonzada, aunque para gusto de Harry, no lo suficiente.

— Lo siento… en verdad… podemos cambiarlos de mesa.

Harry resopló disgustado, y en ese momento Hermione intervino.

— No entiendo como permiten el acceso con mascotas a este lugar. ¿No cree que quien tendría que hacer algo al respecto es la dueña de… Bambi?—preguntó Hermione, que se sostenía el vestido para evitar que se deslizara hacia abajo más de lo debido. A Harry casi se le escapa un gemido… estaba frustrado, molesto… y nervioso porque no podía ser posible que los hombros desnudos de Hermione fueran semejantes distractores en una situación como esta.

— Señorita, es…—titubeó el hombre.

— Alfred, sabes que mi Bambi es una niña educada, aunque no pueda decir lo mismo de otras personas—agregó, observando a Hermione de reojo—Bambi no sería capaz de ocasionar ese desastre.

— ¡Lo que me faltaba! — Exclamó Harry— ¿Alfred, verdad?—preguntó el ojiverde, dirigiéndose al hombre en cuestión—Por favor, sólo queremos una velada tranquila, haz lo que tengas que hacer para solucionarlo.

Cinco minutos después, Harry y Hermione todavía no podían creer que los hubieran echado del restaurante.

— Bueno, ¿Cómo iba a saber que esa señora era la suegra del dueño?—murmuró Harry, avergonzado.

— Está bien, no quiero estar en un lugar con esa clase de favoritismos con los clientes—le dijo Hermione, intentando animarlo— ¡Es injusto!

— Lo siento—se disculpó Harry—Conozco otro restaurante; no es muy elegante, pero sirven comida bastante buena.

— ¿Permiten el acceso con mascotas?

— No que yo sepa. En una ocasión entré con Ron, pero él no cuenta porque parece ser humano.

Hermione soltó una carcajada, aunque le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo a manera de reproche.

— Perfecto, vamos entonces.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír y le ofreció el brazo a Hermione para conducirla por la calle.

— ¿Te importaría que fuera el otro brazo?—preguntó la joven hechicera, señalando el inconveniente de su vestido. Si se sostenía de ese lado, no podría sujetarlo.

— Oh… claro—Le dijo, moviéndose hacia el otro lado, cuando de pronto tuvo una idea. — Quizá pueda arreglarlo.

Sacó de su bolsillo el tirante y lo observó por un instante, examinándolo con atención. Lo estiró y lo colocó sobre el hombro de Hermione, movió los dedos con nerviosismo intentando… no, definitivamente no podía. Sería mejor que continuara de esa manera, porque no había forma de deslizar sus dedos por el interior de…

— ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Hermione, él se sobresaltó y dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás. Quiso creer que había sido solo su imaginación cuando observó las mejillas sonrojadas de Hermione, pero no fue lo suficientemente valiente como para quedarse observando por más tiempo y comprobarlo.

Justo cuando Harry estaba a punto de emprender el camino al restaurante, algo llamó su atención. Un ave pequeña se aproximaba hacia ellos, revoloteando entre la confusión de la ciudad. Hermione pareció notarlo también, porque estaba observando en la misma dirección. La diminuta lechuza terminó posándose sobre el hombro de Hermione. No queriendo llamar la atención, el ojiverde tomó la lechuza (tan pequeña que cabía en una de sus manos) y desenrolló el pergamino que albergaba en una de sus patas.

— Creo que es para ti—le dijo a Hermione, entregándole el papel.

Hermione lo leyó enseguida. Y fue frunciendo el ceño gradualmente hasta que Harry imaginó que no le agradaba en absoluto lo que estaba leyendo.

— Es de Luna.

— ¿Pasa algo malo?

— No—se apresuró a decir Hermione—Es sólo que… quiere verme.

— Oh.

— Ahora.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, está en el callejón Diagon…

Harry se quedó en silencio, sin saber exactamente qué decir. ¿Acaso no podía esperar? Hacía falta una habilidad especial para ser tan inoportuno, pero lo que más inquietó a Harry fue el gesto contrariado de Hermione. Pronto entendió que la muchacha se debatía entre permanecer con él o acudir al llamado de Luna.

— Bueno… si necesitas ir…

— ¡No! Quiero decir… no, Harry. Está bien.

— Parece importante si te está llamando con tanta urgencia—agregó Harry, extendiendo la palma de la mano para dejar ir a la lechuza, que emprendió el vuelo al instante— ¿De qué se trata?

— Solo dice que descubrió una nueva especie de bicho raro y quiere mi opinión.

— Wow… eso suena…

— ¿Como algo que sólo a Luna le interesaría?

— Sí, creo que sí. Pero si sólo quiere tu opinión supongo que podemos ir. Además ahí podríamos hacer algo con tu vestido—agregó, señalando el hombro de Hermione, que le sonrió.

— Parece buena idea—respondió ella.

Harry asintió y pensó que era la ocasión perfecta para conseguir al menos un ramo de flores. Después del desastre en el restaurante, tenía que buscar la manera de compensar a Hermione, así que ambos se dirigieron al callejón Diagon.

* * *

— ¡Esos colores son hermosos! —le dijo el anciano a Harry, que observó con satisfacción las flores que estaba a punto de comprar—Sin duda una gran elección, jovencito—agregó, envolviendo el ramo en un papel rosado.

Esperaba que a Hermione le gustaran, nunca había visto ese tipo de flores y tan pronto como las divisó en la florería del callejón Diagon, pensó que eran perfectas para ella: sutiles pero hermosas. Cuando el anciano le entregó el ramo y el pagó por lo adquirido, no pudo resistir acercar la nariz a las flores, aunque ningún olor pudo distinguir.

—Su aroma es especial, pero se puede percibir solo por las noches—aclaró el florista, sonriendo levemente.

Harry asintió y observó hacia el exterior. Estaba a punto de oscurecer.

— Oh… de acuerdo, gracias.

— Un placer.

Harry caminó por el callejón, observando las flores con curiosidad. Era un ramo grande con flores de color lilas y blancas. No sabía el nombre, pero seguramente Hermione con sus vastos conocimientos acerca de casi cualquier cosa, podría decírselo. Suspiró y observó a su alrededor, un grupo de tres jovencitas pasó a su lado, riendo y murmurando mientras lo señalaban con poca discreción. Él intentó ignorarlas, aunque ese tipo de situaciones le sucedían a menudo, parecía que él nunca podría acostumbrarse a que la gente en el mundo mágico siempre lo reconociera.

— ¡Vamos, Maggie! —escuchó a una de las adolescentes decir.

— ¿¡Por qué tengo que ser yo!?

— ¡Pídeselo!

Harry se aclaró la garganta e intentó por todos los medios buscar una vía de escape. En verdad, no quería enfrentarse a lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Ya una vez había tenido que correr de un grupo de adolescentes enloquecidas por estar frente al salvador del mundo mágico. Caminó rápidamente por el callejón, esperando encontrarse con Hermione que se hallaba en una cafetería cercana con Luna, examinando sólo Dios sabía que cosa. ¡Había dicho que no tardaría más de quince minutos!

— ¡Disculpa!

Harry dejó caer los hombros. Lo habían atrapado.

— ¿Sí?

—Mi amiga… mi amiga… —tartamudeó la chica — ¡Quisiera que le firmaras esto!

La chica extendió una mano temblorosa hacia él, entregándole una fotografía de él mismo, sonriente y despreocupado en su uniforme de Auror.

— Ah… sí, claro… tienes… ¿una pluma?

Un par de gritos se escucharon a unos metros de él, provenientes de las otras dos chicas que saltaban de emoción. Harry se mordió el labio inferior, deseando que aquello terminara lo antes posible y firmó rápidamente la fotografía entregándosela a la chica.

— ¡Gracias! —Respondió la jovencita, y justo cuando Harry pensó que ahora podría respirar con tranquilidad, las otras dos chicas soltaron un chillido agudo—También…—continuó la jovencita, como si acabara de recordar algo—Nos preguntábamos… si estás en una cita o algo… por las flores.

Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza y suspiró, bajando la mirada.

—La verdad es que…—levantó la cabeza y observó al frente, Hermione se acercaba con una sonrisa en el rostro y Harry supo que aquello era su salvación—Me tengo que ir, ¡un gusto conocerlas! —respondió, y caminó tan rápido como le fue posible hacia ella.

— ¡Harry! —le dijo Hermione en cuanto lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca—No vas a creerlo, pero en efecto Luna acaba de descubrir una nueva especie de…

— Por favor camina rápido—la interrumpió el joven mago, tirando de ella y poco menos que arrastrándola por la calle.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Camina, camina, camina!

La verdad era que no le importaba estar siendo un poco brusco. Casi podía escuchar los pasos y gritos de las jovencitas detrás de ellos, seguramente queriendo averiguar quién era su acompañante. Ahora tendrían que salir de ese lugar a como diera lugar… al menos en el mundo muggle no lo reconocerían. Siguió caminando apresuradamente, hasta que el bullicio quedó atrás y lo único que podía escuchar era el sonido de los tacones de Hermione golpeando el pavimento, y sus propios pasos.

— ¡Acabo de perder un zapato!

Harry se detuvo al instante.

— ¿Qué?

— No es verdad—le dijo Hermione, observándolo con confusión— ¿Se puede saber de qué estamos huyendo?

Harry observó detrás de Hermione. Nadie los seguía, así que pudo respirar tranquilo.

— De un grupo de adolescentes que me pidió un autógrafo.

Hermione sonrió divertida.

— Debiste ver tu cara, era como si Voldemort hubiera resucitado.

— No es gracioso, en serio… querían saber si tenía una cita o algo. ¡Por las flores!—exclamó. Hermione arqueó las cejas y Harry maldijo por segunda vez en esa noche su torpeza—Por cierto… son para ti—concluyó, entregándole el ramo—lamento lo de tu vestido, lo del perro, lo del restaurante y esto.

Ella volvió a sonreír, mientras recibía el ramo.

— Lo del vestido fue arreglado. Luna me ayudó—le dijo, señalando su hombro, y en efecto Harry comprobó que así lo había hecho—Así que si te están siguiendo, lo mejor es que volvamos al lugar en donde estábamos y lo más rápido es aparecerse ahí.

El muchacho asintió, y en un instante ambos se encontraban de vuelta en las calles que habían abandonado. Harry se sintió liberado… de ahora en adelante, se encargaría de que todo saliera a la perfección, aunque lo de la cena que tenía planeada se había arruinado, no permitiría que nada más se saliera de control.

— Estas flores me parecen familiares…—murmuró Hermione, observándolas con atención.

— Las compré en el callejón Diagon.

— La forma de los pétalos…—continuó Hermione, encogiendo los ojos— ¿Te dijeron como se llamaban? —preguntó y Harry negó con la cabeza.

— La verdad es que no, sólo supuse que te gustarían.

Hermione acercó el ramo a su rostro y aspiró para percibir el aroma.

— El anciano dijo que se puede percibir el aroma mejor por las noches.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y casi enseguida los cerró y comenzó a toser.

— ¡Harry! —gritó.

— ¿No es agradable el aroma?—preguntó el muchacho, tomando el ramo porque estaba dispuesto a comprobarlo, pero Hermione se lo arrebató mientras no dejaba de toser.

— _Nerium Olander_…—le dijo Hermione, mientras no dejaba de toser y estornudar.

— ¿Qué… qué? — ¿Acaso era algún encantamiento que él no conocía? Harry observó (poco menos que horrorizado) que Hermione lanzaba las flores a un cesto de basura cercano.

— Adelfa…—continuó Hermione, mientras intentaba contener la tos—Laurel de flor, son… tóxicas.

— ¿Qué?—volvió a preguntar el muchacho, incapaz de pensar en algo más.

— Depende del nivel de exposición…—continuó la joven hechicera, aparentemente controlando sus estornudos—Pero… irrita las vías respiratorias o causa lesiones en la piel, o los ojos.

El muchacho estaba con la boca abierta, ¿qué era lo que faltaba? ¿Qué un dragón les cayera encima? Sólo por si las dudas, examinó el cielo para asegurarse de que no fuera así.

— ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó, observándola con preocupación, sintiéndose cada vez más culpable cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione no dejaba de frotarse los ojos que ya tenía enrojecidos.

— Sí… no fue demasiado, estaré bien.

Harry observó el cuello de Hermione, en donde al parecer también las flores habían causado cierta irritación, pues tenía la piel ligeramente roja.

— Vamos a San Mungo—le dijo, tomándola de la mano.

— No es para tanto. —Respondió Hermione—Lo de los ojos es temporal. Para la piel bastará con un ungüento.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Por supuesto, ¿no confías en mis conocimientos?

Harry se quedó en silencio. Estaba hablando con alguien que sabía el nombre científico de unas flores tóxicas que él solo había comprado porque eran bonitas. Quizá en su vida pasada había sido una muy mala persona, porque no era posible que en este momento las cosas le estuvieran saliendo tan espectacularmente mal.

— Bien… ¿En dónde conseguimos ese ungüento?

— En mi casa.

— De acuerdo. Vamos.

La condujo por la calle hasta un lugar lo suficientemente solitario como para que pudieran Aparecerse, y justo antes de hacerlo, volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el cielo, sólo para comprobar que no había algún dragón acechándolos.

* * *

— Es un tubo pequeño de color blanco. — Le dijo Hermione a la distancia y Harry examinó los artículos del botiquín, hasta que encontró el indicado y salió de la habitación.

Le entregó el pequeño tubo a Hermione, para que comprobara que era el medicamento correcto La muchacha lo observó y luego asintió con la cabeza, abriéndolo cuidadosamente.

— Yo lo haré. — Le dijo Harry, quitándoselo de las manos. — En verdad lo siento, Hermione, no sabía que eran tóxicas… seré más cuidadoso la próxima vez.

— Harry… la próxima vez sólo cómprame rosas, ¿de acuerdo?

_—Suponiendo que haya una próxima vez.— _Pensó él con amargura.

Colocó un poco de ungüento sobre la punta de sus dedos y después sobre la piel de Hermione. La muchacha se mordió el labio inferior e inclinó la cabeza para facilitarle la tarea a Harry, que no pudo evitar humedecerse los labios al observar tanta piel expuesta y a su disposición…

— ¿Tienes hambre?

— Ajá…— respondió, en un tono mucho más grave de lo que hubiera deseado y sin poder dejar de observar el cuello de Hermione y sus labios entreabiertos.

— Hagamos algo—. Continuó Hermione, cerrando los ojos mientras él continuaba dando pequeños masajes sobre la zona afectada. —Te cocinaré algo.

— ¿En serio? Se suponía que era una cita… no que te pondría a cocinar.

— Sí, pero tú vas a ayudarme. Y Harry…

— ¿Si?

— Así está bien…— continuó, sin abrir los ojos.

— ¿Disculpa?

— El ungüento… así está bien, gracias.

Como si lo hubieran sorprendido haciendo algo completamente inapropiado, retiró la mano del cuello de Hermione con un sobresalto. Ella abrió los ojos y él desvió la mirada, encontrando el techo de la sala extremadamente interesante.

* * *

Algunos minutos después, Harry se encontraba examinando los anaqueles, no estaba seguro de qué era lo que contenían todos esos frascos, así que sólo tomó la sal . Se dirigió a la cocina en donde un recipiente con agua y pasta hervían y vertió un poco del contenido dentro. Suponía que con eso era suficiente, así que la tapó y fue a sentarse a la sala mientras esperaba a que regresara Hermione, que había salido a comprar el resto de los ingredientes para la cena.

No pasaron más de diez minutos, cuando la joven hechicera entró por la puerta, cargando una bolsa que contenía varías cosas.

— Supongo que debes tener hambre así que voy a necesitar de tu ayuda para preparar esto.— Le dijo, señalando la bolsa.

— ¿Me darás instrucciones? la verdad sólo fui capaz de ponerle sal a la pasta.

— Eso ya es un logro, ¿la encontraste?—

—Sí, en ese estante.— Le dijo, señalando el estante a un lado del comedor.

— Usaste… ¿ese polvo blanco?— le preguntó Hermione, señalando con un dedo tembloroso el frasco pequeño que Harry había utilizado.

El asintió.

— Harry, eso no es sal.

Bueno, la última cosa que podía salir mal era precisamente eso.

— ¡Cómo iba a saberlo! ¿No deberías tener todo etiquetado?

— ¡Iba a hacerlo!

— ¡Y entonces que le acabo de poner a la pasta!

— ¡Ni siquiera yo lo sé! ¡Me lo regaló George!

Aquello consiguió dejar a Harry con la boca abierta. Eso no podía ser bueno. Se escuchó algo parecido a un rugido, un trueno, una especie de explosión, y de pronto todo era humo, confusión y fuegos artificiales. Harry tuvo una idea genial (porque sinceramente, ese día sólo había tenido ideas geniales). Extrajo su varita y gritó, fuerte y claro:

— ¡Aguamenti!—

— ¡Agua no!— exclamó Hermione, intentando sostener el brazo de Harry.

Aquello sólo consiguió una reacción mucho más violenta, algo lógico si Harry se ponía a pensar que los polvos en el agua habían derivado en este desastre. Harry dejó de arrojar agua por la varita, y tan sólo fue capaz de agacharse cuando una chispa casi le quema el cabello.

— Déjalo así…— murmuró Hermione, que de alguna manera había terminado casi encima de él, en su intento por detenerlo.

No es que se sintiera incómodo con Hermione parcialmente sentada sobre sus piernas, ¿Pero por qué cuándo todo era un desastre él solo podía pensar en la manera en que su cuerpo se sentía presionado contra el suyo? No sabía si maldecir o bendecir la situación… la maldijo cuando Hermione se acomodó, sentándose junto a él.

Algunos minutos después, todo volvió a una relativa normalidad, y Harry observó a su alrededor, evaluando los daños. Milagrosamente nada se había quemado en la cocina… aunque gran parte de la sala estaba mojada, al igual que él y Hermione. Un olor similar al de la pólvora invadía el ambiente, y fue hasta que Harry se pasó una mano por la frente cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía ceniza en el rostro.

Cuando observó a Hermione, con el rostro sucio y el cabello mojado, no supo si reír o llorar. La realidad era que hubiera querido gritar de la frustración, porque eso definitivamente no podía estar pasando, las cosas habían ido de mal en peor… ¿no había sufrido lo suficiente en su vida como para ahora estar siendo víctima de estas crueles y despiadadas bromas del destino?

Ojalá y lo arrollara un hipogrifo de regreso a casa.

La risa de Hermione lo sacó de sus reflexiones de autocompasión, y él no pudo menos que observarla, confundido.

— ¿Qué es gracioso?

— Mírate.— Le dijo, señalando su rostro.

Él no quería mirarse. Sabía que estaba más despeinado que de costumbre, que sus lentes estaban sucios, que su rostro estaba aún más sucio y que su aspecto debía ser más que ridículo. No necesitaba torturarse más.

— He tenido suficiente por hoy.— Le dijo a Hermione, mientras se ponía de pie. —Te ayudaré a limpiar esto, y me iré.

Era lo único que podía hacer para recuperar un poco su maltrecha dignidad. Dio un par de pasos para empezar a poner todo en orden, pero una mano cálida sosteniendo su muñeca se lo impidió.

— Gracias Harry.

El la observó como si hubiera perdido la razón. Quizá se había golpeado la cabeza y él no lo había notado, o las flores causaban alucinaciones… ¿Qué era lo que estaba agradeciendo?

— ¿Bromeas verdad?

— No, hablo en serio… después de todo fue divertido.

— Las cosas pasaron de una mala situación a un completo desastre.

— No es tu culpa…

El muchacho suspiró profundamente.

— Iba a decirte algo y… ya hasta olvidé cómo decirlo. Tal vez en otra ocasión—. Agregó, observando sus zapatos.

— No habrá otra ocasión.

Levantó la cabeza tan rápido que casi pudo escuchar el chasquido de sus propias vértebras.

— ¿Quieres decir que…

— Que esta ocasión es perfecta, dilo ahora.

La observó fijamente y pasó saliva con dificultad. Tenía la mente en blanco… él seguramente se veía ridículo, pero ella se veía adorable con el cabello mojado y revuelto, el rostro manchado y… ¿por qué se estaba acercando a él de esa manera? Eran las flores, sí… seguramente habían causado en él un efecto alucinógeno, todo esto era una pesadilla que ahora se estaba convirtiendo en un sueño, porque no podía creer que Hermione estuviera tan cerca de él, a punto de besarlo. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, ¿se suponía que él tenía que dar el último paso?

Si esto era un sueño o no, definitivamente no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad. Se acercó lentamente y se detuvo cuando Hermione habló.

— ¿No vas a decir nada?

¿Qué pasaba con esta mujer? ¿Cómo suponía que él podía articular cualquier palabra cuando sus labios rozaban los suyos de esa manera? Así que no dijo nada, terminó por desaparecer la distancia que los separaba y se quedó inmóvil un par de segundos.

La tomó de la cintura y la atrajo ligeramente hacía él, Hermione le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y ambos movimientos sólo consiguieron que él aumentara la presión. El ya no tenía contacto con el aburrido mundo real en donde no existían este tipo de sensaciones. Los labios de Hermione eran suaves, húmedos y cálidos… mejores de lo que Harry hubiera podido imaginar.

No supo si fue atrevimiento, instinto, o simple voluntad, pero le mordió ligeramente el labio inferior y ella dio un pequeño salto entre sus brazos. Por un momento pensó que se separaría de él, pero de su garganta salió algo parecido a un suave gemido… y él le respondió con un sonido similar. Que Merlín lo amparara… porque todo parecía indicar que su método para comunicarse se había reducido sólo a eso.

Durante unos maravillosos instantes, solo fue consciente de los labios de Hermione moviéndose junto a los suyos, de su cuerpo suave y delicado apoyándose contra él, de sus manos jugueteando con su cabello enviando escalofríos a todo su ser, y de aquel condenado vestido color esmeralda que se interponía entre ellos…

Al darse cuenta del rumbo que empezaban a tomar sus pensamientos, comenzó a separarse renuentemente de Hermione; no sin cierto temor de que ésta de pronto se desvaneciera frente a él, comprobando que aquello que acababan de compartir no era otra cosa que un cruel producto de su imaginación.

Hermione se encontraba ante él, tal y como la había visto momentos antes: sucia y despeinada a causa de sus intentos culinarios; y su mente no tardó en transportarlo a un tiempo en que una niña de doce años con el rostro lleno de polvo, despeinada, y con restos de escombro entre el cabello, lo defendía frente a su profesora favorita por haber transgredido las reglas. En ese momento comprendió que muchos años atrás, en un baño semi destruido de Hogwarts, su mejor amiga le había robado irremediablemente el corazón. Una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro mientras una Hermione adulta en un vestido verde esmeralda lo miraba expectante, y con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

De pronto, comosi fuera lo más fácil del mundo, y sin recordar siquiera uno de los grandes discursos que había preparado, dejó salir aquello que guardaba en su corazón.

— Te amo, Hermione.

Si tuviera que revivir todos los sufrimientos de su vida un millón de veces, lo habría hecho con gusto con tal de ver eternamente la sonrisa que Hermione le estaba dirigiendo… sin embargo, solo pudo disfrutar de ella un par de segundos antes de sentir como se lanzaba contra él en uno de sus ya típicos abrazos.

— Yo también te amo Harry.— Le dijo antes de volver a besarlo.

Quizá después de todo podía cambiar su sonrisa por uno de aquellos besos.

Sin dudarlo un segundo la rodeó con los brazos dispuesto a disfrutar el momento. Sintió a Hermione rodear su cuello con una mano, comenzando a jugar con sus ya de por sí despeinados cabellos, mientras que posaba la otra ligeramente sobre su mejilla. Él por su parte comenzó a deslizar una de sus manos por su espalda muy lentamente, mientras la otra seguía aferrada a su delicada cintura.

Se tomó su tiempo para probar los labios de Hermione, la besaba lentamente permitiéndose conocer cada milímetro de estos; de cuando en cuando, deslizaba su lengua perezosamente por el contorno de sus labios sin llegar nunca a profundizar el beso. En un principio ella correspondía de igual forma, pero luego de un rato, para su diversión, comenzó a notar la impaciencia de la castaña por acercarlo más a ella. Sonriendo internamente, comenzó a separarse dándole ligeros besos en los labios, nariz y barbilla, sintiéndose satisfecho al escuchar un suspiro de satisfacción ante sus acciones.

Abrió los ojos y lo que vio lo dejó sin respiración, Hermione se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, bastante sonrojada, y al parecer, jadeando con un poco de dificultad; esta imagen provocó en él una fuerte necesidad de besarla hasta perder el aliento, la cual aumentó considerablemente cuando un apenas audible —Harry— salió de los labios de la castaña. Si aún quedaban rastros de autocontrol en él, en ese instante se desvanecieron.

Con un hambre de la que nunca se había creído capaz, atrajo su rostro hacia sí y comenzó a besarla nuevamente; tardando apenas un instante en invadir la ya dispuesta boca de Hermione con su lengua; por su parte, ella no se quedó atrás y no dudó en responderle con el mismo ardor y necesidad.

Muy pronto, Harry descubrió lo mucho que le gustaba succionar los labios de Hermione, mientras ella parecía encontrar especial placer al mordisquear y tirar de los suyos suavemente. Durante la exploración que su lengua y labios continuaban realizando, sus manos hacían lo propio y describían círculos y todo tipo de figuras a lo largo de la espalda de la castaña, aventurándose cada vez un poco más abajo…

La sintió brincar y gemir ante el primer roce, intensificando todavía más el beso que compartían y arrancándole un gemido que le sonó a la más pura frustración, Harry abandonó sus avances para emprender su camino hacia arriba… acarició su costado, delineando sus caderas y su cintura; continuo subiendo, anhelando encontrar los suaves senos de Hermione, pero mientras más se acercaba, volvía a tomar conciencia nuevamente de lo molesto que resultaba aquel infame vestido.

De repente, como si el vestido respondiera a los deseos de su mente, el sonido de la tela al ser rasgada rompió el mágico momento y de pronto sin saber cómo, se encontró sosteniendo el tirante del vestido de Hermione… por segunda vez en aquel día.

Temeroso, volteó de su mano hacia el rostro de la castaña esperando el momento en que ella le reclamara semejante comportamiento. Sin embargo, lo que encontró en su rostro distaba mucho del enojo, un fuerte rubor cubría sus mejillas mientras sus ojos le dirigían una mirada cargada de amor, confianza y decisión... y justo en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraban, Hermione hizo algo que provocó que su corazón se detuviera en el acto.

* * *

Ninguno de los sueños que había tenido a lo largo de los años respecto a cómo sería besar a Harry Potter se parecía remotamente a lo que estaba viviendo. El ver su completa cara de devastación después del desastre de la cocina había sido suficiente para decidirse y no dejarlo salir de ahí hasta que ambos hubieran puesto en claro sus sentimientos y ahora…

Ahora no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo salir hasta que hubiera tenido suficiente de sus besos.

Lo cual, estaba segura no sucedería jamás.

Sus labios y la extrema lentitud con que parecía dispuesto a dejarla disfrutar de ellos estaba terminando con su paciencia y su autocontrol, si continuaba así, sabía que no tardaría en empujarlo hacia el sillón que se encontraba justo al lado de ellos para besarlo tal y como había deseado desde que lo vio aparecer esa mañana frente a su casa, y siendo sincera desde hacía muchos años.

Susurrar suavemente su nombre parecía haber tenido buenos resultados, porque ahora Harry la besaba desesperadamente, podía sentir su lengua envuelta en una danza con la suya, deseando dominar y ser dominado al mismo tiempo; las respiraciones de ambos comenzaban a ser un tanto entrecortadas y apenas se separaban lo necesario para poder respirar y continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. Sintió sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, y en ese momento notó como sus piernas parecían comenzar a perder la capacidad de sostenerla, puesto que el agarre que mantenía sobre Harry se intensificó.

De pronto, un sonido la arrastró de regreso a la realidad y al sentir al pelinegro alejarse de ella descubrió la razón… su vestido estaba roto de nuevo y, nuevamente Harry era el responsable de ello. Su primera reacción fue sujetarlo para evitar que siguiera deslizándose, pero al ver la mirada asustada de Harry, toda la confianza, el amor y la ternura que él le inspiraba se concentraron de golpe dentro de ella… y con toda la seguridad que estos sentimientos le brindaban, tomo una decisión.

* * *

Completamente hipnotizado, vio como el vestido comenzaba a deslizarse ligeramente hacia abajo luego de que Hermione lo soltara, ofreciéndole una vista absolutamente tentadora del cuerpo de la mujer que amaba y deseaba con locura en ese momento.

* * *

Ver la mirada de Harry fue todo lo que necesito para saber que él anhelaba lo mismo que ella, ya habían esperado demasiado intentando negar lo que sentían e intentando encontrar el momento adecuado para confesarlo, y al observar aquellos ojos color esmeralda supo que no tendrían que esperar más.

* * *

Se acercó a ella lentamente, para luego comenzar a acariciar sus hombros desnudos, deseando desesperadamente deshacerse de ese vestido de una buena vez. Complacido, observó cómo Hermione cerraba los ojos disfrutando de sus caricias e intempestivamente la levantó en sus brazos, y antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar volvió a besarla.

Fue un beso intenso, hambriento, uno que dejaba en claro los deseos más íntimos de ambos; era un beso que demandaba respuesta, aquella que había tardado tanto tiempo en llegar; sintió a Hermione abrazarlo del cuello, y sintió un placentero dolor al sentir sus uñas sobre su piel. Jadeantes, separaron sus rostros levemente y Harry pudo leer en los ojos de ella la respuesta a la muda pregunta que deseaba formular.

Con pasos seguros se dirigió hacia el cuarto de la castaña, sin poder dejar de sonreír y sin romper el contacto visual que mantenían. Justo antes de cruzar el umbral un asomo de duda pasó por su mente, preguntándose si aquello era lo correcto, pero un nuevo beso por parte de Hermione se encargó de borrar todas sus dudas y con la confianza que ella siempre había sabido infundir en él, avanzo los últimos pasos que los separaban de su objetivo.

Una vez adentro bajó a Hermione justo frente a la cama, y se alejó de ella unos cuantos pasos disfrutando de la vista que tenía ante él.

Jamás había pensado que pudiera desearla aún más de lo que lo había hecho durante tantos años, pero al verla ahí de pie, sonriéndole de aquella manera, con el vestido a punto de deslizarse a través de su cuerpo y dejando al descubierto parte de su pecho... No sería capaz de aguantar mucho tiempo más.

Se acercó a ella para tomarla en sus brazos y reclamar sus labios una vez más, Hermione no dudo en abrazarlo y corresponderle. De cuando en cuando sentía como rozaba sus labios con su lengua, mientras que él encontró especial placer en darle ligeras mordidas, para luego continuar besándola antes de darle oportunidad de vengarse.

La estrechó aún más contra sí y el sentir sus senos presionando suavemente contra su torso fue suficiente para terminar de volverlo loco. Sentía como el deseo que lo embargaba comenzaba a causar efecto sobre su cuerpo, y sonriendo maliciosamente se decidió a hacer algo que anhelaba desde el inicio del día.

Sus manos viajaron hacia los bordes del vestido, y lentamente comenzó a descubrir su cuerpo; sus labios comenzaron a moverse también hacia sus mejillas... Su cuello... en dónde pronto descubrió un excelente lugar para besar si tenía en cuenta el gemido que acababa de brotar de los labios de la castaña. La besó y mordisqueó, y luego su lengua se encargó de juguetear por su cuello hasta llegar a su oído; sintió a Hermione estremecerse bajo su roce y eso lo excitó aún más.

* * *

Hermione sintió su vestido caer al suelo, ahora estaba prácticamente desnuda frente al hombre que amaba; toda su piel se encontraba sensibilizada ante las caricias de Harry; jamás había imaginado que su cuello o sus oídos pudieran llegar a producirle tal placer.

Escalofríos la invadieron al sentir los dedos de Harry comenzar a rozar sus senos, mordió sus labios intentando controlar un gemido; y aquello solo pareció incentivar al pelinegro puesto que no tardo en sentir como sus manos comenzaban a estimularla.

Sentía las manos de Hermione aferrarse con desesperación a su camisa, mientras las suyas no dejaban de tocarla una y otra vez; comenzó a descender poco a poco sin dejar de besar su cuerpo, hasta que por fin alcanzó el lugar que ambos tanto deseaban.

— ¡Oh Harry!

Ninguna otra cosa lo habría puesto más feliz en ese momento; su boca había capturado el pezón izquierdo de Hermione y luego de una leve succión había empezado a hacer uso de su lengua, moviéndola alrededor y dando ligeros golpes contra aquel delicioso fruto. En aquel momento solo podía pensar que él había nacido para escucharla pronunciar su nombre de esa manera.

Continuó besando de un lado a otro, desviando la mirada de vez en cuando para observar excitado la manera en que Hermione respondía a sus caricias. La castaña había cerrado los ojos, mordisqueaba levemente sus labios y profería continuos gemidos ahogados cada vez que Harry hacía uso de sus dientes; además de todo, sus manos ahora se encontraban sobre su cabeza, como queriendo impedir que se apartara de ella.

Sonriendo, Harry hizo justamente eso.

* * *

Abrió los ojos extrañada al sentir como Harry se alejaba de ella, había disfrutado tanto al sentirlo así, que hubiera matado al mismísimo Voldemort si se hubiese atrevido a interrumpir. Sin embargo, era el propio Harry quien observaba divertido su expresión de frustración.

Si tan solo Harry fuera un hombre inteligente, hubiese sabido que después de tantos años de espera, lo que ella menos deseaba en ese momento era prolongarla aún más. _—Harry James Potter—_ pensó con atrevimiento. Ahora era su turno.

* * *

La mirada que Hermione le dirigió en ese momento desató en su mente una serie de pensamientos que tan solo incluían llevarla a la cama lo más rápido posible y nunca jamás separarse de ella.

— No necesitas esto.— le dijo, mientras tomaba sus lentes y los lanzaba a algún punto de la habitación.

— ¡Ey!— exclamó indignado al escuchar como sus lentes se partían en quién sabe cuántos fragmentos.

— ¿Qué te pasa?— preguntó inocentemente.

— Rompiste mis lentes. No tenías que hacer eso.— dijo en un falso tono de reproche.

— Tu rompiste mi vestido… dos veces, no veo ninguna diferencia.—

Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de reaccionar cuando la sintió besándolo de manera hambrienta y demandante, mientras sus manos comenzaban a liberar con una maestría sorprendente cada uno de los botones de su camisa.

Una vez que la hubo abierto completamente, pegó su cuerpo al suyo y comenzó a realizar un ligero movimiento ascendente y descendente contra su torso. Si existía la combustión espontánea, él estaba a punto de experimentarla. Cada fibra de su ser se encendió en ese momento al sentir su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo. Los movimientos de Hermione, aunados a sus besos, estaban poniendo a prueba su salud mental, y la prueba de esta locura ahora estaba presionando contra la cadera de la castaña.

* * *

No sabía que fuerza sobrenatural se había apoderado de ella, y la realidad es que tampoco le importaba, porque estaba disfrutando todo aún más de lo que hubiera imaginado… deslizó sus manos a través del pecho de Harry, comenzado a trazar círculos sobre él y jugando con el vello que lo cubría, sabiendo que así obtendría de Harry el resultado que estaba esperando. Las manos del pelinegro ya viajaban arriba y abajo sobre su espalda, enviando escalofríos y ocasionado una sensación de calidez en el centro de su ser.

Intentó deslizar la camisa fuera del cuerpo de Harry, pero él parecía demasiado ocupado recorriendo su cuerpo como para permitírselo. Sonriendo para sus adentros, llevó una mano de nuevo hacia su torso y comenzó a descender muy lentamente.

Sintió como su abdomen se tensaba conforme iba bajando, decidiendo torturarlo un poco más se detuvo largo rato trazando círculos alrededor de su ombligo. Muy pronto, Harry empezó a emitir pequeños gruñidos mientras continuaba besándola cada vez con más intensidad, llevando una de sus manos hacia su nuca para profundizar el beso.

Tal acción había ocasionado que el agarre de Harry sobre su espalda se aflojara un poco, por lo que fue capaz de liberar uno de sus brazos, que él no tardó en volver a colocar en su espalda una vez se vio libre.

Sonrió para sus adentros mientras continuaba bajando su mano un poco más.

— Hermione…— dijo en un jadeo apenas audible al sentir como su mano lo rozaba levemente.

No podía decir que aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa… desde que comenzó a sentir su mano sobre su torso, lo había deseado con todo su ser, y el hecho de que Hermione se atreviera a tomar la iniciativa de aquella manera no hacía sino que su deseo por ella aumentara aún más.

Sintió sus manos comenzar a desabrochar su cinturón y pantalón, y soltándola por apenas un segundo, se terminó de deshacer de su camisa. Su pantalón se deslizó por sus piernas y haciendo uso de sus pies se encargó de lanzarlo hacia un extremo de la habitación. Sus labios se dirigieron de nuevo al cuello de la castaña donde comenzó a besarlo suavemente mientras la guiaba hacia la cama.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural por hablar mientras Harry devoraba su cuello, y ella recorría su espalda con sus manos, logró articular un par de palabras.

— Te amo.

Alzó la mirada hacia ella, y vio la profunda emoción con la que Hermione había pronunciado aquellas palabras, sonriendo, depositó un breve beso sobre su frente, nariz, labios y cuello antes de contestarle de la misma manera.

— Te amo, Hermione—.

Ambos volvieron a besarse, lenta, pausadamente, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de Harry, delineando cada músculo, encontrando cada cicatriz. Sintió como comenzaba a quitarle la ropa interior y luego ella comenzó a hacer lo propio con la suya.

Harry la recostó suavemente sobre la cama, colocándose luego a su lado, continuó besándola mientras sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo. Desde su cuello donde acarició su cabello, pasando por su espalda y su abdomen, para luego delinear su trasero y sus piernas. Por su parte, ella continuaba jugando con el cabello de su nuca, besándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Fue consciente de cómo él recorría cada milímetro desde su abdomen hacia abajo hasta por fin alcanzar su punto más íntimo, se aferró a su cuerpo deseando unirse a él tanto como fuera posible mientras Harry comenzaba a someterla a una deliciosa tortura. Instintivamente, comenzó a mover su cadera contra su mano, imitando los movimientos que él realizaba.

El pelinegro comenzó a besar su cuello y pronto recorrió el resto del camino hasta volver a capturar entre sus labios uno de sus pezones. Gimió y se retorció, y casi agradeció que hubiese dejado de besarla puesto que de lo contrario no habría sido capaz de llevar suficiente oxígeno a sus pulmones. La mano y la lengua de Harry estaban causando estragos en ella, deseaba gritar y llorar, todo al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo estaba experimentando tantas sensaciones que le era difícil descubrir cuál era su necesidad más inmediata, así es que disfrutando y aferrando con fuerza las sábanas blancas de su cama, dejó que su cuerpo decidiera por ella.

* * *

Un suave dolor en su hombro atrajo momentáneamente su atención, Hermione lo estaba mordiendo en un vano intento por controlar sus gritos y jadeos. Se sintió orgulloso por poder provocar en ella semejante descontrol seguro de que mañana tendría unas marcas rojas en ese mismo punto, y completamente enardecido comenzó a besar su cuello nuevamente hasta asegurarse de dejar en ella una marca similar.

Parecía que un imán lo atraía hacia el pecho de Hermione, ya que no podía dejar de besarlo; sus dedos seguían explorando la intimidad de la castaña, ansiando con cada gemido y con cada movimiento que ella realizaba, perderse entre su calor.

* * *

Los besos y caricias se prolongaron por largo rato, ambos se dedicaron a conocer el cuerpo del otro tanto como les fue posible. Cada forma, cada punto de placer que podían encontrar en el otro daba origen a una serie de juegos por parte de ambos que provocaba que la espera se convirtiera en una eterna pero placentera tortura.

* * *

Harry se encontraba sobre ella, deslizando su cuerpo arriba y abajo y rozando sus intimidades de cuando en cuando. La presión en su vientre era ya casi insoportable y sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer para aliviarla. Con una de sus manos recorrió la espalda de Harry una vez más mientras la otra rozaba su pecho; lentamente siguió bajando hasta que ambas manos tocaron el bien formado trasero de Harry y lo atrajo hacia ella, provocando que una placentera sensación volviera a extenderse por sus cuerpos.

— Hazlo— pidió en un susurro mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los de él.

* * *

Llevó una de sus manos hacia el rostro de la castaña y acariciando su rostro con dulzura unió sus labios a los de ella besándola suavemente. Acomodó su cuerpo de tal forma que facilitara todo para Hermione, y poco a poco, comenzó a entrar en ella.

La calidez que lo esperaba provocó todo un choque de emociones en él, el deseo de enterrarse profundamente dentro de ella enfrentado al deseo de no causarle daño se debatían dentro de él. Detuvo su avance por un momento, pero nuevamente, Hermione lo sorprendió cuando con un movimiento firme lo invitó a continuar con su avance.

El beso creció en intensidad mientras Harry se deslizaba completamente dentro de ella, sin poder reprimir un jadeo cuando la sintió envolverlo hasta el final. Inmediatamente, las caderas de Hermione se movieron contra las suyas, dando inicio así a una danza frenética, apasionada y que no solo unía sus cuerpos sino sus almas, reafirmando así los sentimientos de ambos.

Sus movimientos continuaron, lentos a veces, rápidos después, interrumpiendo los besos cuando era imposible reprimir los gemidos, suspiros o deseos de besar alguna otra parte de su cuerpo. Ella tenía las pupilas dilatadas, el cabello revuelto, el rostro sonrojado, una ligera mancha de ceniza sobre una de sus cejas… para Harry eso era la perfección. Volvió a enterrar la cara entre su cuello, deteniéndose ahí por largo rato, sintiendo como Hermione perdía el control de su cuerpo.

Comenzó a moverse con más rapidez, sabiendo que el final estaba cerca, repitiendo muchas veces el nombre de Hermione dudando si ella sería capaz de escucharlo. Sintió los dedos de la castaña presionando con fuerza sobre su espalda, y un —Harry— saliendo de sus labios justo antes de sentir una explosión en su interior.

* * *

El mundo parecía haber desaparecido y solo podía concentrarse en el cuerpo de Harry envolviéndola completamente, su mente se había quedado en blanco y podía sentir como él seguía besándola suavemente sin alejarse un milímetro; se sentía cansada y satisfecha al mismo tiempo, pero sobre todo, feliz por el momento que acababa de experimentar al lado del hombre que amaba.

Sintió como él salía de su interior y un leve suspiro abandonó sus labios, Harry se acomodó a un lado suyo y no tardó en abrazarla y atraerla hacia él, permitiéndole acomodarse entre sus brazos y utilizar su pecho como almohada. Complacida se acurrucó contra él y cerró los ojos, mientras su mano comenzaba a trazar dibujos sobre su pecho. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que jugar con el vello que lo cubría le resultaría tan placentero.

* * *

— Hermione— la llamó, mientras observaba como ella lucía como la mujer más feliz del mundo ahí, recostada junto a él.

— ¿Sí, Harry?

— ¿Te casas conmigo?— preguntó con timidez.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar la pregunta de Harry, se incorporó ligeramente y observó la sonrisa que él le dirigía; y como tantas otras veces, pudo verse a sí misma a su lado por el resto de su vida, convirtiéndose en los padres de unos cuantos niños de ojos tan verdes como los suyos, aficionados al quidditch y a los libros como ella, con un cabello imposible de peinar, y sobre todo, con un corazón tan grande como el de su padre, quien a pesar de todos los sufrimientos de su vida se había mantenido tan puro y noble como aquel día en que lo había visto por primera vez, indefenso y asustado ante al nuevo mundo que los recibía con los brazos abiertos.

— ¡Oh, Harry! ¡Claro que sí!— exclamó mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos para besarlo nuevamente.

Correspondió feliz al beso mientras la abrazaba y comenzaba a acariciarla lentamente, definitivamente aquel —Oh, Harry— acababa de convertirse en su frase favorita y ansiaba volver a escucharlo entre suspiros y jadeos entrecortados de su ahora prometida.

Intentó girarse sobre sí mismo para colocarse sobre ella una vez más, sin embargo, Hermione se lo impidió y con una sonrisa maliciosa se sentó a horcajadas sobre él antes de volverlo a besar. Si no hubiera estado tan ocupado acariciando su espalda baja y besándola, se habría quedado con la boca abierta al sentir la manera en que Hermione se movía sobre él.

Ahora no tenía ninguna duda, aquel día, había tenido una cita perfecta.

* * *

Te invitamos a mandarle un **Mp **a la gran escritora y apoyarla mandándonos un **MP.**

**Seudónimo: **paogranger y syzygygalaxia.

**_Link del perfíl en Fanficción: _** ~paogranger y ~syzygygalaxia


	9. OS8 - Tabula Rasa

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling y no buscamos lucrar con ellos, solo hacer saber al mundo que el verdadero amor nace de una amistad.**

* * *

**Tabula Rasa**

**SUMMARY: **Hermione debe superar traumas del pasado para seguir adelante con su vida pero le es imposible mientras Harry siga a su lado. Harry o puede dejarla ir porque luego de la muerte de los Weasley, ella es todo lo que le queda.

_**Seudónimo**_**_:_** TlalGalaxia

**_Link del perfíl en Fanficción:_** ~tlalgalaxia

* * *

— Cierra los ojos…

Obedezco al escuchar la voz y de pronto el sillón debajo de mí parece desvanecerse… o más bien convertirse en un enorme cuerpo de agua que hace flotar mi cuerpo. Siento una presión en mi pecho y me hundo continuamente a pesar de que no tengo problemas para respirar. Me doy cuenta que el dolor de cabeza se ha ido y en su lugar siento una ligereza que no parece normal. La misma voz que me pidió cerrar los ojos me sigue dando instrucciones.

— Relájate.

Extiendo mis brazos y piernas y me dejo llevar como si en efecto estuviera flotando sobre un líquido un poco menos denso que el agua. La voz en mi cabeza se escucha cada vez más distante y en su lugar una voz nueva, esa que asecha mis pesadillas me susurra en el oído.

"Quebrarlos"

Intento alejarme de ella pero el líquido sobre el que floto no me deja avanzar con la rapidez con la que yo quisiera. Una risa resuena dentro de mí y la presión en mi pecho se intensifica.

"Quebrarlos" vuelve a decir. Y un dolor intenso me desgarra las entrañas.

Intento gritar pero no puedo encontrar mi voz por ningún lado. Intento moverme de nuevo pero ésta vez mis manos están inmóviles, algo las sujeta con fuerza sobre mi cabeza, como si estuvieran atadas. Algo húmedo me moja los labios pero no quiero abrir los ojos.

— No, por favor — digo de pronto encontrando por fin mi voz.

— Nadie te hará daño — responde la voz que en un principio me pidió que me relajara.

Niego con la cabeza sintiendo todavía la sensación de unas manos fantasmas acariciando mis senos. Empiezo a temblar y no puedo evitar las lágrimas que se asoman sin misericordia de un momento a otro.

— Alto — dice una tercera coz que me eriza la piel.

Mi corazón palpita inclementemente con ese timbre de voz, con los quejidos en mi oído, con la sensación entre mis piernas. Con la carcajada cruel en alguna parte que no puedo percibir. Y entonces no puedo soportarlo más y empiezo a gritar.

—¡Le he dicho que se detenga! — Vuelve a decir la tercera voz con una mortificación aún mayor.

Y entones despierto.

— Lo que me pide es imposible, señor Potter — dice el doctor dejando sobre la mesilla sus gafas de montura cuadrada.

Yo sigo respirando agitadamente y Harry está de pie al lado del doctor con una expresión entre enojo y angustia. Su respiración parece tan agitada como la mía pero a diferencia de mí, él no está sudando.

— Debe haber otra manera — le dice mirándome de reojo aunque sin animarse a tocarme.

— Señor, Potter. No hay manera de que pueda solucionarlo si usted sigue interfiriendo.

— Harry… — empiezo a decir reincorporándome — el doctor Green tiene razón. No avanzaré mucho si sigues interrumpiendo. Debes dejarme seguir…

—¿Y cómo se supone que el revivir los eventos te ayude a superar lo sucedido?

Lo miro seriamente y eso es suficiente para que dé un paso atrás. Él sabe que hay resentimiento en mí aunque él no tenga la culpa y aunque yo así no lo quiera.

— Creo que es mejor si ya no vienes a las sesiones… — le digo mirando el suelo de la misma forma en que él lo hace.

— Pero es el único momento del día en que podemos estar juntos en un mismo lugar sin que te sientas ansiosa… No puedes decirlo en serio.

— Harry, han pasado dos años. Si no he mejorado en este tiempo quizá algo estemos haciendo mal o quizá sea hora de saber cuándo doblar las manos.

Harry negó con la cabeza y antes de que pudiera terminar con mi argumento se encaminó a la puerta. Había preferido hacer caso a mi petición antes de abandonar la esperanza de que todavía había "arreglo" en mi condición. Miré al doctor Green y me señaló el sillón y yo obedecí de manera mecánica. No era que tuviera tantas esperanzas, no era que creyera que las interrupciones de Harry hicieran ninguna diferencia. Pero quería tratar al máximo para demostrarle que había cosas que eran como eran y no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto. Ni siquiera él, el niño que vivió… el hombre que vivió.

* * *

Harry supo que el único lugar al que podía ir era la casa de los Longbottom. Además de Hermione ellos eran lo único que le quedaba y sabía que en una situación como esa, necesitaba desesperadamente un consejo.

— Debes darle tiempo — dijo Luna terminando de servir el té en las tres tazas de la mesita de la sala.

— Han pasado dos años — respondió Harry llevándose tu taza ahora llena a los labios.

— Esas cosas no se superan como si nada — repuso Neville reclinándose sobre el sillón donde estaba, su taza todavía intacta en la mesita.

Luna se sentó al lado de su esposo y tomó la taza restante. Neville le pasó el brazo por detrás de la espalda y Harry decidió ignorar ese dejo de envida. La situación de Neville y Luna era muy parecida a la de él y Hermione ¿Por qué ambas situaciones no podían haber terminado de la misma forma?

Pero tan pronto se hizo la pregunta, llegó a la respuesta que tanto temía y que tanto odiaba. Era porque Neville y Luna había sufrido un trauma distinto que no era mejor o peor pero que al recuperarse los había unido. En camino el trauma por el que habían pasado él y Hermione, había tenido el efecto opuesto.

—¿Cómo sigue tu brazo?- — preguntó Harry dejando su taza en la mesa y cambiando súbitamente de tema.

— Tan bien como el día que me lo pusieron. No me puedo quejar.

— Yo tampoco — agregó Luna sonrojándose.

El brazo en cuestión era el que Luna tenía detrás de su espalda y Neville lo movió juguetonamente haciéndole cosquillas y arrancándole una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Y tus terapias? — agregó Harry dirigiéndose ésta vez a Luna.

— Cada vez las necesito menos pero Frank y Alice parecen estar respondiendo al tratamiento.

Frank y Alice Longbottom eran los padres de Neville y luego del éxito para sacar a Luna de su estado "ausente" ocasionado por un cruciatus, habían decidido que no perdían nada con experimentar con los señores Longbottom. Claro que el proceso estaba demorando más tiempo, pero eso era de esperarse dado que ellos estaban en esa condición desde hace años.

— Sé qué piensas que Hermione debería haberse recuperado como Luna pero debes entender que sus situaciones son distintas.

— Lo sé — gruñó Harry cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho — pero a veces siento que es más cómodo para ella rendirse… o que lo que quiere es irse de nuevo. Tardé un año en encontrarla y ahora siento que se me va de las manos.

— Créeme,- respondió Luna inclinándose por su bebida — no la habrías encontrado si ella no lo hubiera querido así.

— Lo sé, lo sé… — Harry se frotó los ojos intentando despabilar sus ideas — es solo que a veces pienso que no se da cuenta de lo que siento por ella.

— Oh, ella lo sabe — respondió su rubia amiga — y aunque no lo parezca, se está esforzando.

— Yo también me estoy esforzando.

— Y nadie dice que no lo hagas — volvió a decir Luna — pero ésta vez tienes que ser paciente. Aunque esa nunca haya sido tu mejor fortaleza.

— Definitivamente no — rió Neville.

Harry intentó parecer molesto peo no pudo ocultar una sonrisa. Sabía que era verdad y de las pocas personas que quedaban en el planeta que de verdad lo conocían además de Hermione, solo Luna y Neville tenían derecho a decirlo.

* * *

Dejé el consultorio del Doctor Green casi una hora después de que Harry se hubiera marchado. Me sentía culpable por lo que le había dicho, a pesar de haber sido respaldada por el Doctor, sabía que no era justo hablarle así muy a pesar de mis instintos. Miré el reloj y me di cuenta que quizá él ya estaría en casa, pero no me sentía cómoda estando con él luego de lo ocurrido así que decidí caminar en dirección contraria y casi sin querer, mis pasos me llevaron a mi vieja casa.

Me quedé parada afuera como una extraña que ve una casa ajena por primera vez. Vi la rejilla de madera de la entrada y acaricié el buzón de latón gris con la banderilla roja del correo abajo. La fachada era verde, como el verde de la naturaleza, y tanto las ventanas como la puerta tenían marcos de madera oscura sin pintar. La ventana tenía una vieja cortina rosa pastel que había colocado varios años atrás y noté que el polvo todavía no ocultaba del todo su color original.

Dudé por un instante pero finalmente decidí a entrar. Luego de buscar en ese pequeño compartimento que siempre apartaba para cosas como éstas, encontré la vieja llave de la puerta. Caminé a su interior y me encontré con que todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado.

Tuve la sensación por un instante de que si esperaba un poco más, alguien saldría a recibirme. Quizá Ron desde la cocina luego de asaltar mi refrigerador, o tal vez Rose desde las escaleras, pidiéndome que la ayudara con algo en su habitación, o que Hugo asomaría la cabeza desde el otro lado del sofá donde debía estar viendo dibujos animados…

Pero no tenía caso de esperar nada de eso.

No era la primera vez que iba ahí. Un año atrás, Harry me había traído y se había quedado a mi lado mientras me veía inspeccionar las habitaciones intactas. Había respetado mi silencio y tampoco había forzado ningún contacto conmigo salvo cuando me puse a llorar desconsoladamente.

Esa fue una de las pocas veces que nos hemos tocado luego de…

"El dolor no es suficiente, deben quebrarse"

La voz de Draco Malfoy fue tan clara en mi cabeza que tuve que mirar alrededor solo para cerciorarme de que en realidad no estaba en la misma casa que yo. Coloqué ambas manos presionándome el estómago y tomé un hondo suspiro. Mi falda muggle era ajustada a la altura de mis caderas pero un poco más suelta al llegar a mis rodillas pero no era esa la presión que me asfixiaba en ese momento. Me enrollé las mandas de mi camisa formal hasta los codos y comencé a caminar haciendo que los tacones de mis zapatillas hicieran eco en esa casa vacía.

Me senté en el sillón frente al televisor y vi mi imagen reflejada en la pantalla. Mi cabello seguía asegurado en mi nuca y los colores beige y negro de mi atuendo me daban una seriedad que por mucho tiempo había evitado. Quizá era inconsciente la manera en que intentaba alejar a Harry de mí, de hacer que me encontrara menos atractiva. Pero si lo estaba logrando no podía saberlo, él había guardado su distancia como se lo había pedido un año atrás.

"¿Quizá sea hora de dar el otro paso?"

Brinqué en mi asiento asustada. Miré en todas direcciones pero no había nadie ahí. Todo era por la terapia del Doctor Green. Sus ejercicios eran tan reales que muchas veces me quedaba la sensación de estar escuchando todavía lo de mi sueño. Y ahora era Ron, o por lo menos la voz de Ron me había contestado a la pregunta que se había formulado en mi cabeza.

"No eres real" pensé sin decirlo en voz alta.

Para mi sorpresa, una voz distinta a la mía respondió igual como si fuera parte de mis pensamientos.

"Claro que no ¿Cómo podría serlo? Yo estoy muerto"

Asentí para mí misma y apreté los párpados intentando que eso fuera suficiente para alejar mi pensamiento de esa zona oscura que llevaba años queriendo erradicar pero todavía no podía.

"Debes perdonarlo" me dijo de pronto y eso activó las lágrimas que no tardaron en abrirse paso por mis mejillas.

— No puedo — dije sin importarme que estuviera hablando en voz alta.

"Él te ama y tú lo amas ¿Qué estás esperando?"

— Ron… — intenté decir más pero mi garganta estaba obstruida así que pasé saliva dolorosamente,- Ron… yo te amaba. Era feliz contigo, con los niños, en esta casa, con nuestros planes.

"Nada de eso importa ya ¿O sí? Malfoy se lo llevó todo. Y ahora sólo están ustedes"

—¿Pero cómo puedo perdonar?

Esa vez no hubo respuesta. Solo un hondo silencio en esa casa que se había vuelto abismalmente vacía desde que todos los miembros de mi familia habían muerto a manos de Malfoy y sus seguidores.

* * *

Luego de visitar a los Longbottom, Harry decidió caminar a casa mientras enumeraba en su mente todas las cosas buenas que le habían pasado a lo largo del día y luego enumeraba las demás cosas buenas que le habían pasado a lo largo de la semana. No eran grandes cosas, eran notas metales sencillas como "Esa película que renté no estaba mal" o "La señora de la recepción me sonrió al dejarme entrar" o "Terminé el trabajo antes de lo esperado". Al igual que Neville, Luna y Hermione, Harry también había tenido que ir a terapia con el Doctor Green. Pero a diferencia de sus amigos, los golpes de Harry solo habían sido en el alma y no se combinaban con daños físicos como los de los otros tres. Así que sus ejercicios eran más sencillos aunque demandaban constancia.

La verdadera terapia de Harry consistía en mantenerse ocupado. El primer año había sido sencillo porque se había dedicado a dar cacería a Draco y a sus seguidores y luego de eso había emprendido la búsqueda de Hermione que le había tomado más tiempo que la primera. Y seguramente la había encontrado por el motivo que Luna había dado, Hermione había querido ser encontrada. Pero ahora que los juicios y las ejecuciones habían terminado y los cuatro amigos restantes estaban juntos, Harry se encontraba de pronto con mucho tiempo libre. Y ese tiempo libre solo llevaba su mente a lugares oscuros.

Cerró los ojos y vio a Draco de pie en una habitación circular oscura con el gran hoyo en el techo como única luz y fuente de aire. Neville estaba tirado a una orilla pálido como el papel debido a la sangre que había perdido cuando Goyle le había cortado el brazo con la espada de Gryffindor, Luna estaba junto a él pero había estado inconsciente por mucho rato luego de la tortura con el cruciatus y Ron y Ginny estaban encadenados en dos de los pilares que sostenían la sala.

En el centro de la habitación estaba una mesa a la cual daba de lleno la franja de luz que venía del exterior. Y justo en el centro de esa mesa, encadenada de manos y pies estaba Hermione.

Abrió los ojos de golpe e intentó pensar en las cosas agradables de la semana. En las galletas de canela que Hermione había dejado en su despacho, en la nueva flor que había crecido en su jardín, en el gato que había regresado luego de darle un poco de leche.

Pero nada de eso sirvió.

Cerró los ojos y volvió la claridad de la habitación circular. Hermione estaba en la mesa y Draco sonreía con la mitad de sus labios. No estaba seguro si siempre había tenido esa sonrisa pero ahora solo podía imaginarlo con esa. Y la odiaba, odiaba la sonrisa y odiaba a Malfoy.

La mirada de Ron además de cansada por haber sufrido tanto maltrato físico, era de terror al saber que Hermione moriría ante sus ojos como habían muerto el resto de sus familiares. Eso había sido suficiente para desquiciar a Ginny pero si Ron había soportado tanto, quizá eso terminaría por apagarle la luz interior como había sucedido con Ginny. Como quizá había sucedido con los demás antes de morir.

Harry detuvo de nuevo sus recuerdos y abrió los ojos. Su respiración era agitada como si hubiera ido corriendo al lugar donde su recuerdo descansaba y hubiera regresado a toda prisa. Se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol para ganar fuerzas pero esos recuerdos normalmente lo cansaban más que cualquier actividad física. Y era difícil mantenerlos a raya cuando no estaba hablando con alguien o haciendo algo.

* * *

Volví a casa no mucho después de mi corta charla conmigo misma. No podía haber sido Ron, tenía que haber sido fruto de mi propia conciencia. No más allá del recibidor me percaté de que Harry todavía no había vuelto. Su capa no estaba, tampoco los zapatos que siempre se quitaba en la entrada para no ensuciar la alfombra.

Fui a la cocina, encendí la luz, y tampoco estaba la tetera de su habitual té de la tarde.

Me sentí desconcertada y empecé a analizar las palabras que le había dicho en el consultorio del doctor ¿Quizá lo había tomado muy mal? Harry no era del tipo que hacía un drama cuando algo desagradable ocurría y seguramente hablaría conmigo antes de tomar una decisión como simplemente irse y abandonarme.

La simple idea hizo mis rodillas temblar así que me desplomé en uno de los banquitos de la barra de la cocina. ¿Y si me había abandonado?

Hablando honestamente, él tenía todos los motivos para hacerlo. Todavía podía recordar vívidamente su expresión al encontrarme en ese bosque de sauces en los pantanos de Nueva Orleans. Su negativa para alejarlo de mí y su determinación para que volviera con él a Londres. Harry había encontrado a todos y cada uno de los que habían ayudado a Draco a encontrar la varita del Sauco y a usarla como primera medida para su venganza, venganza que había consistido en secuestrar a todos los Weasley y día tras día hacernos llegar como en una especie de regalo macabro: el cuerpo sin vida de cada uno de ellos.

Primero nos habían hecho llegar al señor Weasley, luego a Molly y justo después a Bill. Para cuando Charly apareció flotando en el estanque de la madriguera, ya habíamos deducido que el siguiente era George, luego Percy y finalmente seguían Ron y Ginny.

Habíamos intentado hacerlo todo, incluso habíamos puesto a nuestros hijos bajo hechizos de protección. Pero al tener en sus manos a Ron y a Ginny, usaron hechizos de sangre para rastrearlos y finalmente encontrarlos y llevárselos también. Fueron momentos difíciles y no creo que hubiera podido seguir adelante sin el apoyo de Harry, Neville y Luna.

Pero entonces habíamos llegado a últimas instancias. Entonces habíamos llegado a ese lugar. Fue un poco más sencillo para Harry y para mí porque cuando llegamos ahí nuestros hijos ya estaban muertos pero Ron y Ginny los habían visto morir. Y yo tontamente pensé que nuestro castigo, el castigo de Harry, Neville, Luna y yo era ver el resultado de la tortura en Ron y Ginny. Ella estaba desquiciada, fuera de sí con la mirada perdida. Ron estaba exhausto, quizá había soportado todo por el bien de su hermana o quizá había guardado la esperanza de que Harry y yo volviéramos a tiempo para rescatarlo.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Luna había sido torturada frente a Neville hasta perderse dentro de sí como Ginny. Neville había perdido un brazo y yo…

Me puse de pie evitando ir a ese momento en mis recuerdos. Caminé hacia la sala pesando que no era posible que Harry se hubiera ido. No después de lo que habíamos vivido. No después de haber ido por mí hasta Nueva Orleans en contra de todas las posibilidades de encontrarme. No podía desistir de mí tan rápido. No quería que lo hiciera.

* * *

—¿Señor? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Se encontraba sentado en una banca a la orilla del Támesis. Ya no estaba lejos de su casa pero no podía avanzar mucho mientras siguiera en éste estado. Abrió los ojos mirando al anciano que le miraba consternado y asintió intentando emular una sonrisa.

— Solo descanso la mirada. Se me cansan con las gafas.

El hombre pareció satisfecho con su explicación y se marchó.

Harry volvió a reclinar la cabeza en el respaldo de la banca y cerró los ojos nuevamente.

Vio entonces ese recuerdo que había intentado apartar de sí. Las manos de Hermione atadas sobre su nuca, las piernas abriendo un compás como una descripción gráfica de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

"Quebrarlos" había dicho Draco en su largo discurso de por qué estaban ahí. En su explicación de por qué le había cortado el brazo a Neville y el por qué Luna había sido torturada tanto justo momentos antes en la misma mesa donde ahora Hermione yacía. Buscaba la mejor manera de quebrarlos, de cobrar ojo por ojo. De atacarlos con lo que fuera que ellos más temieran.

Y ahí estaba Hermione encadenada a la mesa y la varita de Draco en lugar de atacarla con un cruciatus, jugueteaba con su rostro. Y esa sonrisa de medios labios se volvía una mueca de asco. Y la mano que primero le acariciaba la orilla del escote, ahora le propinaba una cachetada. Y Harry, quien era quien tenía más fuerzas, tiraba de sus cadenas pero no alcanzaba. Y Ron intentaba cubrirse los ojos pero solo podía emitir un grito de dolor y odio. Y las ropas de Hermione eran desagarradas. Y sus labios mancillados. Y unas manos se cerraban en sus pechos y ella lloraba y susurraba "No, por favor"

"No, por favor"

"Quebrarlos" había dicho Draco "Voy a quebrarlos como quebraron a mi familia. Voy a hacer que deseen nunca haber interferido"

"No, por favor" decía Hermione en un susurro.

Estaba desnuda, unas manos le apretaban las piernas, unos labios se cerraban en sus pezones. Los mordían, los pellizcaban. Pero Hermione no gritaba, solo susurraba indefensa una y otra vez. A pesar de esos labios que exploraban su cuerpo y de esa lengua bailarina. A pesar de esos dedos excavando lugares recónditos y el acto que finalmente señaló que no había marcha atrás. "No, por favor" había susurrado una última vez antes de sentirse invadida en sus profundidades. Golpeaban sus paredes y ella apretaba los ojos.

De pronto la habitación se había vuelto silenciosa. Los gritos de Ron habían cesado y Hermione también había dejado de suplicar. Ahora solo se escuchaban unos quejidos masculinos y esos ruidos naturales que ocurren durante el coito.

Y la risa de Draco, sobre todo, la risa de Draco.

Harry volvió a abrir los ojos. Era increíble que hubiera más claridad al cerrarlos que al abrirlos pero de pronto las oscuridad lo rodeó inminentemente como haciendo juego con su estado de ánimo. Sin saber qué más hacer, echó a correr. Quería gritar su nombre pero le ardía el pecho y todo en lo que podía pensar era en su rostro. En sus ojos apretados y sus manos empuñadas mientras toleraba ser penetrada una y otra vez. Mientras su asaltante recorría la lengua por su rostro como si fuera una bestia. Mientras la risa de Draco llenaba el lugar al igual que la explosión de su atacante dentro de ella.

Ya había hablado con ella al respecto el mismo día que la había encontrado en Nueva Orleans. En ese retiro espiritual de brujas solitarias que en lugar de ayudarla solo la había hundido más en la depresión y casi la había matado de hambre.

"No tienes derecho" le había dicho Hermione contemplándolo seriamente cuando él le había pedido disculpas al borde de las lágrimas, "¿Cómo se te ocurre llorar frente a mí? Luego de todo lo sucedido…"

"No quise hacerlo…" había sollozado él todavía con las manos en su cara, "sabes que no fue mi intención ¡Era un imperius! Yo no podía prevenirlo. La varita del Sauco es más poderosa y no pude resistir el hechizo"

"¿Y crees que no lo sé?" se había puesto de pie caminando eufóricamente de un lado a otro, "¿Crees que ese pensamiento no me asalta todos los días? Sé que fuiste víctima tanto como yo pero el caso es, Harry, que a quien violaron es a mí. Y quien me violó fuiste tú, mi mejor amigo… y que ya no puedes serlo porque de ahora en adelante, cada vez que te vea recordaré como recuerdo ahora…"

La voz de Hermione se había quebrado también. Harry había mirado en su dirección y ella estaba de pie contra el muro. Su cuerpo temblaba con sus sollozos y Harry pudo percibir en sus ojos todo el dolor del mundo. Se puso de pie no pudiendo evitar consolarla como siempre lo hacía. Pero ese mero gesto hizo que ella diera un paso atrás. Harry sintió una oleada helada en la nuca y se detuvo frío e inerte como una estatua.

"Quebrarlos" eso es lo que había dicho Draco. Y justo ahí en esa sala, Harry se había dado cuenta que sin importar lo que pasara con Malfoy y sus secuaces, él había logado su cometido. Los cuatro sobrevivientes a la masacre estaban "quebrados". No había mejor manera de decirlo. Antes de la desgracia se podía ver cómo era que ese grupo de familiares y amigos eran parte de una misma cosa y ahora después era como si alguien los hubiera golpeado con un palo de Quidditch hasta dejarlos irreconocibles, separados e irreparables.

No se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a la casa. Estaba tan sumergido en sus recuerdos que no reparó en que tenía rato afuera, llorando desconsoladamente como hacía mucho no lo hacía. O que Hermione salió y lo tomó de la mano para conducirlo adentro.

* * *

Era como un niño recostado en el sillón. Había dejado de llorar casi tan pronto me había visto pero todos sus movimientos mientras lo guiaba a la casa, lo ponía en el sillón y le tendía una manta encima, habían sido mecánicos. Seguía acurrucado ahí, con la mirada perdida y sin contestar ninguna de mis preguntas.

—¿Son los recuerdos? — insistí — hoy volví a sentir la presencia de Ron ¿Sabes?

A diferencia de mí, Harry nunca expresaba lo que sentía. Ni siquiera lloraba demasiado frente a mí. Era como si quisiera mostrar fortaleza para mi beneficio pero si bien eso podría ayudarme de alguna manera, a él lo estaba destrozando.

— Puedo sentir que estás cansado — dije — y yo también lo estoy. Llevamos un año en lo mismo y somos tan tercos que no nos daremos por vencidos hasta que nos destruya.

—¿Es eso lo que sientes? — preguntó por fin — ¿Sientes que te estoy destruyendo?

No se había movido ni un milímetro, pero su voz había sido fuerte y clara sin poder ocultar el enojo que mi declaración le había ocasionado.

— Harry… — dije poniéndome de cuclillas frente a él — yo no puedo tocarte. No de esa manera. Y no es solo por lo que pasó entre tú y yo. Es Ron, es Ginny ¡Y los niños!

— Si vas a refutar lo que sentimos el uno por el otro ¿Podrías al menos usar excusas nuevas? Hace dos años que todos ellos murieron y nosotros seguimos aquí — mientras hablaba se reincorporaba en su sillón y yo me puse de pie dando un paso atrás — mira a Neville y a Luna, por ejemplo. Ellos usaron el trauma para su beneficio ¿Por qué no podemos hacer nosotros lo mismo?

—¡Porque ellos no perdieron a una familia entera en la masacre! ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?

— Lo dices como si yo fuera ajeno a ese dolor. Te recuerdo que los Weasley eran tan mi familia como tuya. Te recuerdo que además de ti, ellos eran todo lo que tenía. Te recuerdo que admitir que te amo fue lo más difícil que me ha pasado y aun así lo hice. Y aun así decidí esperar a que estuvieras lista para decirme lo mismo pero quizá me equivoqué.

—¿Estás renunciando a nosotros? — pregunté con un dejo de resentimiento. Yo seguía de pie, Harry seguía sentado en su sillón con la manta enredada en sus hombros. Ambos seguíamos vestidos con la ropa con la que habíamos salido esa mañana. Yo incluso tenía puestas todavía las zapatillas negras.

Harry dejó caer los codos sobre sus rodillas y dejó caer la quijada sobre la palma de sus manos. Miró hacia arriba buscando mi mirada. Sí, estaba cansado.

—¿Y a qué hay que renunciar? Si ni siquiera has admitido que me quieres. Si ni siquiera puedo tomarte de la mano o abrazarte sin que sientas la necesidad de salir corriendo. Estoy consciente de lo que te hice tanto como tú estás consciente que no fue mi intención hacerlo. Y si te he de ser sincero, creo que no puedes dejar ese trauma atrás porque piensas que si lo haces, algo terrible pasará. Crees que Ron saldrá de su tumba y nos perseguirá. O Ginny, o toda la familia Weasley…

—¡Cállate! No puedes hacer bromas a sus expensas.

—¡Sí puedo! — espetó enérgicamente y poniéndose de pie. La distancia entre los dos era ahora de menos de medio metro y eso disparó mis nervios. Y si él lo percibió, no hizo nada por remediarlo — Te amo — volvió a decir — pero no puedo ser quien te hace daño solo porque te ama. Nosotros nunca hemos sido así, ni siquiera antes.

Luego de eso, bajó la mirada y se encaminó escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

Tuve el impulso de ir tras él ¿Pero qué iba a decirle? Justo acababa de darme la razón a todo lo que yo le había estado diciendo los pasados meses. No había nada que decir, ni nada que rescatar. Salvo que yo no quería que se fuera, pero no podía darle más de lo que ya le estaba dando.

Y me encaminé a mi habitación pensando en el día que había ido por mí a Nueva Orleans. A ese pantano con sauces llorones. A ese poblado escondido en un claro. En su voz llamando mi nombre cuando el dolor me consumía, cuando los demás brujas me habían dicho que la única manera de olvidar era modificar mis recuerdos de raíz de todas las personas que habían muerto. Y entonces al saber que todos esos recuerdos incluían a Harry, no pude permitirles hacerlo y prefería aguantar mi dolor a olvidarme de todos. Olvidar que era bruja, olvidarme de él.

Me detuve frente a la puerta de su habitación y giré el pomo de la puerta sin tocar. Él estaba sentado en la cama, encorvado, todavía vestido.

— No quiero que te marches — dije por fin — pero si lo haces, no quiero que pienses que nunca luché por nosotros. Sé que tu lucha ha sido más palpable que la mía. Fuiste tras Malfoy, Goyle, Pansy… fuiste tras todos ellos y te encargaste de que fueran enjuiciados severamente. Me buscaste, literalmente, por cielo mar y tierra. Me trajiste de vuelta a casa, me ayudaste a funcionar en la sociedad y todo mientras aguantabas tu propio dolor. Todo mundo sabe lo mucho que has luchado, lo mucho que has aguantado de mí pero mi lucha ha sido distinta, Harry. Mi lucha ha sido en contra de mí misma… y tú bien sabes la clase de adversaria que soy.

Dejó escapar una risilla y no pude evitar sonreír también.

— Implacable — dijo levantando la mirada por primera vez.

Di un paso adelante y él pareció sorprenderse. Era la primera vez que ponía pie en su habitación desde que me habíamos decidido vivir juntos así que ambos sabíamos lo grande que era ese gesto. A escasos centímetros de él, me detuve y me puse en cuclillas apoyando las palmas de mis manos sobre sus rodillas. Algo enorme como del tamaño de una pelota de básquet bol dio varias vueltas en mi estómago.

— Eres muy optimista al decir que al aceptar que te amo, las cosas cambiarán — dije — pero verás… voy a decir que te amo justo ahora. No porque justo ahora me haya dado cuenta sino porque sé que es lo que necesitas escuchar y porque luego de todo lo que has hecho te mereces escucharlo y porque es verdad.

Él se quedó quieto, impasible, todavía mirándome pero con la quijada caída y sin saber qué decir. Yo sonreí.

— Hoy el doctor Green me dijo algo muy importante durante la sesión y quizá fue eso lo que me llevó de regreso a mi vieja casa.

— No debiste ir sola — me dijo alarmado.

— No, está bien. Volví a escuchar el reflejo de Ron en mi cabeza y me di cuenta que él no tenía la respuesta a todos mis problemas así como nunca las había tenido.

— Resolver problemas nunca fue el fuerte de Ron — sonrió él.

— No, nunca lo fue — admití permitiéndome una sonrisa por un buen recuerdo, justo como el Doctor Green siempre me decía. Enfocarme en lo bueno, enumerarlo cuando lo malo inunda mis pensamientos,- y la verdad es que resolver problemas tampoco ha sido lo tuyo.

— Mi especialidad es crear problemas — razonó a pesar de sí mismo.

— Exacto. Y resolverlos siempre ha sido la mía.

Me quedé quieta por un instante, mis manos todavía sobre sus rodillas y él con la mirada baja, respirando entrecortadamente como esperando a que algo maravilloso sucediera. Aunque para mí lo maravilloso estaba sucediendo justo ahí. En esa cercanía que parecía haber pasado siglos desde la última vez que había sucedido.

—¿Y qué te dijo el doctor Green que te llevó de regreso a esa casa?

— Tabula rasa — dije mirando hacia arriba en busca de sus ojos.

—¿Tabula rasa?

— Tabula rasa es…

— Una teoría filosófica que explica el funcionamiento de la mente como una pizarra en blanco sobre la cual se escriben los conocimientos, los pensamientos y las ideologías en base a las experiencias.

Mi expresión de asombro debió ser tan obvia que le arrancó una carcajada.

— Llevo más de un año buscando la terapia perfecta para ti — me dijo pasando nerviosamente su dedo índice por mi frente para retirar un mechón de mi cabello. A esa hora mi peinado debía ser un desastre — leí acerca de tabula rasa no mucho después de que accedieras probar tratamientos muggles como Luna. Pero no sabía que eso ayudaría en algo. Entender el concepto solo me explicaba el por qué era tan traumático para ti estar cerca de mí y por qué era tan complicado simplemente borrar lo que había pasado como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

— Tienes razón, "tabula rasa" nos ayuda a entender eso, pero también nos ayuda a modificar los comportamientos.

— Aun así no entiendo cómo es que ese conocimiento te llevó a tu vieja casa.

— Porque la voy a vender.

Sus manos cayeron sobre las mías dándoles un pequeño apretón. Decidí ignorar los golpes en mi pecho que ese contacto provocaba.

— No lo hagas — me dijo — no lo hagas por mí.

— No lo hago por ti. Lo hago por mí. Es hora de escribir cosas nuevas, pero tienes razón, he estado mucho tiempo temiendo que haga lo que haga, algún fantasma me atormentará. ¿Pero qué puede ser peor de lo que ya me atormenta? Y justo antes dijiste que te irías y me di cuenta que eso era, que eso era lo peor que podría pasarme. Y si para convencerte de que sigas luchando por mí, debo hacerlo yo con mayor fuerza, entonces lo haré. Mi especialidad nunca ha sido esa y tú lo sabes pero ésta vez lucharé. Harry, te amo muchísimo, no tienes idea… y eso no afecta lo que sentía por Ron, pero él ya no está y Ginny tampoco.

— Y te sientes culpable porque sientes que debías estar llorando su partida por el resto de tu vida y no puedes creer que esa única persona que ha quedado, sea todo lo que necesitas para atar tus pies a la tierra. Quien te da motivo suficiente para seguir viviendo.

Durante muchos años. Incluso antes de formar nuestras familias, Harry y yo siempre habíamos entendido que éramos reflejos el uno del otro. Su sufrimiento era algo que siempre me tomaba muy personal al igual que él lo hacía con el mío. Y no era que hubiéramos estado infelizmente casados. La felicidad de Harry con Ginny me hacía feliz también, así como la mía con Ron lo había hecho feliz. Pero ahora todo eso se había ido. Y si el mundo girara en otra dirección las cosas serían distintas, pero en el mundo que ahora vivíamos solo quedábamos él y yo. Y aceptar que lo mejor era separarnos para no herirnos era lo mismo que aceptar que Malfoy había tenido éxito y yo no podía darle eso.

— Te amo, Harry.

Y entonces hice eso que por meses había deseado tanto pero que había temido. Tabula rasa, según el doctor Green, era una teoría equivocada. Porque los seres humanos no somos un objeto inanimado como las pizarras y a diferencia de ellas también teníamos voluntad. "El fantasma de la máquina" había dicho en ese término tan poco científico para describir el alma. Yo debía dejar mis miedos atrás y lavarlos con nuevos recuerdos. Recuerdos que sustituirían los viejos. Lágrimas de alegría para lavar las lágrimas de tristeza y un beso tierno para limpiar ese beso robado y no querido.

Mientras lo besaba, escuché de fondo la risa de Draco y me así al cuello de Harry intentando borrarla. Concentrándome en el contacto de nuestros labios, en las manos de Harry de pronto detrás de mi nuca, en las puntas de mis dedos sintiendo su cabello. Era la misma persona que había abusado de mí pero no era la misma situación. Éste sí era Harry, mi Harry. Y su mirada estaba conmigo todo el tiempo y sus caricias eran gentiles y no con odio.

— Yo también te amo — me dijo trepándome en su regazo sin dejar de besarme.

La sensación en mi estómago volvió. La pesadez en mi pecho, el zumbido en mis orejas y el temblor en mis piernas. Estaba paralizada de miedo y él captó la situación de inmediato.

— Está bien — me dijo intentando regular su respiración todavía agitada,- lo que has hecho es más que suficiente…

— No — lo interrumpí volviéndolo a besar y haciendo que mi peso lo llevara a recostarse sobre la cama con las piernas todavía colgando en la orilla del colchón.

Estaba cansada de vivir con ese miedo, con esa sensación injusta. Sentirme tan intimidada por el hombre que amaba solo porque alguien más había decidido destrozarnos para siempre no era justo. Yo quería más de lo que me atrevía a tomar y eso era algo tan inusual en mí. Algo que me estaba convirtiendo en una persona que nunca había sido. Y de paso estaba acabando con él.

Sus manos recorrieron lo largo de mi espalda y se detuvieron en mi nuca manteniendo mis labios presionados con los suyos. No, no era igual. Era mejor y además podía sentí que no había remordimiento en sus ojos y que yo, lejos de ausentarme, no podía pensar en otro lugar en donde preferiría estar. Su lengua estaba tocando la mía con más pasión de la esperada y entonces se me ocurrió que quizá él había deseado lo que estaba pasando por mucho más tiempo que yo.

Una de sus manos encontró la pinza en mi cabello y la desabrochó haciendo todos mis mechones cayeran como cascada en mi espalda y rozaran sus mejillas. Él sonrió entre besos y me sorprendió sentir algo duro presionando contra mi pierna izquierda.

— Perdona — me dijo agitadamente — pero has estado ahí arriba por un rato ya y si sigues besándome así…

—¿Y qué creías que iba a pasar después del beso?

Podía ver en su mirada la esperanza de algo que no se atrevía a decir. Solté una carcajada y lo sujeté del cuello de la camisa atrayéndolo a mí para plantarle un beso más. Sus manos se cerraron alrededor de mi cintura y sin ningún esfuerzo logró ponerse sobre de mí.

—¿Estás segura?

Asentí sujetando su rostro entre mis manos.

— Deja de preguntar — le dije sin poder evitar la carcajada al ver su expresión.

—¿Me dirás cuando quieras que me detenga?

—¡Lo prometo! Pero ahora no es el momento ¿Me vas a hacer rogar?

— Eso no sería caballeroso.

Sonrió con esa amplia sonrisa sincera que hacía mucho tiempo no le veía y me di cuenta que cualquier conflicto interno de mi parte, valía la pena sobreponerlo si a cambio tenía eso de regreso. Al Harry antes de la tragedia, al que sonreía fácilmente cuando Voldemort fue destruido. Y quizá un nuevo Harry, uno que me amaba y veía en mí la única esperanza de ser feliz. Y alguien a quien yo podía amar no a pesar de la situación y tampoco debido a la situación sino porque amarlo era inevitable como siempre. Solo que ahora nuestro amor sería diferente. Un tipo de amor que irónicamente había sido introducido a nosotros por el mismo Malfoy.

Porque en el momento en que Harry había sido víctima del imperius busqué su mirada. Porque en ese momento quise protegerlo y dejé de suplicar tan pronto estuvo sobre mí. Porque Harry hizo lo mismo al encontrar mi mirada. Y a pesar de Draco y de Ron y Ginny cerramos nuestro mundo y pensé en Harry no como en Ron, sino como en Harry en otra situación donde él de verdad me amaba. En un mundo donde nuestros hijos ahora muertos solo habían sido un sueño y donde Ron y Ginny no eran nuestras parejas. Fue lo único que pude pensar de último minuto para protegerlo a él. Para no manchar lo que sentía y entonces algo en mí había cambiado.

Y algo dentro de Harry había cambiado también. Porque ser el espejo del era natural. Y entonces Ron y Ginny habían muerto justo después de que nuestro acto se hubiera consumado. Cuando Harry seguía sobre mí, dentro de mí. Respirando agitadamente y fuera del control de Malfoy. Pansy había asesinado a Ginny y Draco a Ron. Luego se habían ido dejándonos como púnicos sobrevivientes junto con Neville y Luna.

Ese era el motivo por el que yo había tenido que huir. Porque no era la esposa en desgracia solamente, ni tampoco era la chica enamorada de su mejor amigo. Era algo justo en medio. Una parte quería llorar por Ron y la otra quería quedarse con Harry. Una se sentí miserable porque a pesar de haber perdido a mis hijos, necesitaba de Harry para sobrevivir y la otra pensaba que el estar lejos era la única solución.

Pero no era la única que se sentía así.

Las manos de Harry desabotonaron mi camisa y sentí de nuevo ese beso urgido que me hacía desear cosas que nunca antes había deseado. Abrí los ojos y ahí estaban los suyos, analizando todos mis gestos o quizá disfrutando cada uno de ellos. Habían pasado dos años, incluso el doctor Green me había dicho que era tiempo más que suficiente para honrar a los muertos. Y el Ron que vivía dentro de mí me había pedido que lo perdonara. Pero no había nada que perdonar, por lo menos no a él sino a mí.

Sentí sus labios trazar el camino de mis labios a mis pechos y no pude evitar emitir un hondo suspiro mientras que mis manos abrazaban su cabeza invitándolo a seguir. Mis piernas rodeaban su cadera y la parte dura que antes presionaba sobre mi pierna izquierda ahora estaba posicionada justo en mi entrepierna ocasionando un intenso escalofrío en mi nuca y en mi espalda.

Pacientemente, sus manos terminaron de desabotonar mi camisa destrabándola de adentro de mi falda entallada y escuché una sonrisa luego de mi expresión de sorpresa cuando él extrajo mi sostén de un tirón. Con la gracia y la habilidad que solo un casanova podía poseer.

— No te asustes. Es solo que no puedo contenerme…

— No te contengas — le dije con el tono más natural que pude emular a pesar de sentir mis adentros arder cuando su mano trazó caricias a lo largo de mi pierna haciendo que mi falda quedara concentrada alrededor de mi cintura,- solo…

Sus labios en mis pezones pusieron fin a mi conversación. La presión en mi entrepierna hizo la otra mitad del trabajo. Mis manos no encontraron más que hacer salvo presionar su cabeza contra mi pecho y mis piernas siguieron alrededor de su cadera. Escuchaba mis gemidos combinados con los suyos y sabía que lo que estaba pasando no tenía nada que ver con lo ocurrido dos años atrás.

De rodillas frente a mí, introdujo una mano dentro de mi ropa interior. No me había dado cuenta de lo lista que estaba hasta que sentí sus dedos abrirse paso tan fácilmente dentro de mí. La sensación de saciedad fue tan intensa que no pude evitar contraerme a pesar de mí misma. Harry emitió un sonido erótico parecido al que se hace cuando se come algo que es delicioso y el mero sonido me hizo contraerme más.

— No podré resistir mucho más — me dijo buscando torpemente la hebilla de su cinturón.

Hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta que la ropa muggle era mucho más inconveniente en esos casos que la de mago. Es decir, una túnica no tenía muchos impedimentos en los momentos románticos, pero la ropa muggle tenía demasiados botones, demasiadas hebillas, demasiados cierres.

Me deshice de mi última prenda casi al mismo tiempo que Harry lo hizo de todas las suyas excepto las gafas. Se colocó sobre mí y volvió a besarme. El contacto de nuestros cuerpos desnudos me hizo vibrar. Mis piernas encontraron de nuevo su lugar alrededor de su cadera y lo sentí hundirse lentamente dentro de mí, cortando mi respiración, dándome a beber de su aliento.

Días atrás, horas atrás, habría creído que ese acto me habría mandado a un rincón llorando como Magdalena o que habría activado en mí ese trauma del pasado al que tanto le tenía miedo pero para mi sorpresa no fue así. Apenas me pasó por la mente y lo olvidé tan pronto como llegó. Todo lo que podía sentir en ese momento eran sus labios explorando los míos, sus manos acariciando mi rostro y su cuerpo fundiéndose con el mío. Sentía su sudor caer sobre mi cuerpo y eso lejos de desanimarme, me incitaba a seguir. Cerré mis brazos a su alrededor y mis dedos jugaron con su cabello.

"Tabula rasa" pensé con ironía. Quizá era cierto, quizá estaba reescribiendo sobre un recuerdo pasado. Quizá luego de ésta noche, cada vez que pensara en él sobre mí ya no escucharía la risa de Malfoy justo como en ese momento no la estaba escuchando. Escuchaba sus gemidos haciendo música con los míos. Y veía sus ojos perdidos en los míos y debilitándose poco a poco mientras nuestros cuerpos se friccionaban una y otra vez.

— Si te digo que te amo… — dijo con voz entrecortada — ¿Pensarás que lo digo solo porque siento placer?

Quise sonreír pero justo en ese momento él entró en mí de golpe y la sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca que lo invitó a besarme nuevamente.

— Puedes decírmelo cuando quieras — dije por fin, cuando tuve fuerzas para que algo saliera de mi garganta.

— Te amo — dijo entonces.

Enredando sus brazos en mi torso, clavando su rostro en el espacio entre mi hombro y mi cabeza. El olía el perfume en mi cabello y yo sentí complacida el sudor de su espalda, fruto del esfuerzo. Me así a él, mis piernas lo sujetaban con fuerza mientras mis movimientos se encontraban con los suyos. Y pronto sentí mis adentros llenarse de calor.

— Yo también te amo — suspiré en su oído dejándolo descansar un poco más.

Ese no fue el inicio de nuestra relación porque el conocernos a lo largo de nuestra vida, sabíamos, contaba para nosotros. Tampoco puedo decir que después de eso todo fue miel sobre hojuelas. Claro que tuvimos remordimientos y muchas veces dimos dos pasos atrás antes de poder seguir adelante. Pero como todas las parejas tuvimos que trabajarlo. Ron y Ginny no fueron echados al olvido y tampoco los demás Weasley, de hecho en el aniversario de sus muertes, eran días difíciles en nuestra relación. El secreto estaba en llorar cuando se debía llorar y reír cuando se podía reír y el resto consistía en reescribir las veces fuera necesario sobre sobre esa tabla desgastada que era nuestra alma. Qué suerte que nos teníamos el uno al otro para hacerlo.

* * *

Te invitamos a mandarle un **Mp **a la gran escritora y apoyarla mandándonos un **MP.**

**_Seudónimo:_** TlalGalaxia

**_Link del perfíl en Fanficción:_** ~tlalgalaxia


	10. Para finalizar

Hola, lector:

Si estás leyendo esto,quiere decir que has disfrutado con las candentes historias participantes en este reto y, supongo, has gozado con cada una de ellas o, inspirado con ellas.

Ahora, mi mensaje para ti es el siguiente... Quiero que me cuentes cuánto has disfrutado. Mmm, no quiero los detalles, me basta con saber cuál ha sido tu historia favorita, pero si quieres contarme deja un comentario en esta publicación o ve directamente al perfil de la autora y cuéntale a ella misma tus impresiones.

Pero sigo teniendo ganas; ganas de saber cuál ha sido tu historia favorita, así que, por favor, deja tu voto en el poll (encuesta) que encontrarás en la parte superior de nuestro perfil. Podrás votar a través del poll sólo si tienes cuenta en fanfiction, pero si no la tienes y quieres votar, envía un mp (mensaje privado) con tu voto a nuestro perfil y tu opinión será tomada en cuenta.

El grupo "Harmony hasta la tumba" te agradece y te espera para una próxima ocasión.

Hasta siempre.


End file.
